Hetalia: Veh, Japan I Swapped With You!
by PrincessMariela
Summary: After a rough day, China makes a wish on a star for his little brother to be talkative and easier to understand. The next day, Japan finds he's swapped bodies with Italy! They decide to keep it a secret until they can figure out what happened, but Italy gets kidnapped. The Axis and Allies try to save him, and along the way, Japan starts to see China as his brother again...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or the cnaracters. All I own is the plot. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

"Aiyah... It's been such a long day..." China yawned as he sat on his porch, gazing at the moon.

He had done a lot of paperwork that day, Russia had apparently stalked him as a panda again - China had screamed when Russia suddenly took off the panda head of his costume - and to top it all off, when he had ran to Japan for help, Japan just looked as serious as ever, just silently listening!

China sighed, sometimes he wished his brother was less quiet. It was a bit creepy, Japan was a lot younger than China was, but he acted a lot older!

China pushed the bad thoughts out of his mind, and just concentrated at the beautiful night sky.

"The rabbit is pounding medicine..." China whispered to himself, as he closed his eyes, reminiscing about the old days.

He opened his eyes again, just in time to see a shooting star.

China's eyes lit up in surprise. "A shooting star? I wonder... what should I wish for?"

China thought about what he could wish for, a whole collection of Shinatty-chans, Russia not stalking him, but one wish stood out from all the others.

"I wish... that Japan would be nicer to me, and that he would be easier to understand, and that he would talk to me more often, and that... he would call me his brother."

China had sort of poured his heart into the wish, and he sighed at how immature he was acting.

"That was a lot of wishes... but I don't think they'll come true that easily..."

He yawned again. "Aiyah... I'm tired. I better get to bed now."

And with that, the nation got up and went to bed, not knowing the chaos that he had just created.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thanks for reading, just wanted to say that this will have little to no romance, mostly just Italy and Japan's FRIENDSHIP and that it will focus on the BROTHERLY relationship of China and Japan. Also I won't be writing the accents, sorry. Thank you and please enjoy!**

Japan yawned, as he slowly sat up from his bed. He opened his eyes, and his brain registered 3 things:

1\. He was not in his own bed.  
2\. He was not in his room.  
3\. Germany was sleeping next to him.

He immediately got out of the bed, closing his eyes, and very bashful. He tried not to make a sound or wake up the sleeping blonde, but he was also very, very confused.

How had he gotten here? He had obviously not slept in this room, and most certainly not with Germany.

He looked around. If Germany was here, where was Italy? Had he slept at his own house?

As he slowly backed away from the bed, trying to think of some excuse he could tell Germany as to why he was in his room, Germany stirred.

"I-italy...?" The German slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Ah, Germany-san... This is Japan. I am very sorry for being here, I don't know how I got here-" Japan stopped speaking since he noticed how different his voice sounded.

"Italy, stop fooling around. How did you get in here again?!" Germany asked, looking rather pissed.

"I-Italy-kun? I'm not him... Germany-san, do you feel alright?" Japan could not help but feel something was off, he felt like a different person. And what was wrong with his voice?

Germany didn't seem convinced. "Italy, I'm not falling for that. How did you even wake up this early?"

"Germany-san, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"I don't have time for games right now Italy. Seeing as you're here, you get to cook breakfast." Germany got up, and walked away, leaving behind a very confused Japan.

Why did Germany call him Italy? More importantly, how did he get in here? He was about to ask Germany if he knew what was going on, but he stopped dead when he caught sight of himself in a full length mirror.

It was Italy.

"Italy-kun, I..." he moved closer to Italy, but Italy did the exact same thing.

He stopped dead in horror, and put a hand to his face. Italy did the same thing.

He blinked once, Italy did so too, he blinked twice, so did Italy.

Japan was in a state of shock. He was Italy. Did that mean that Italy... was in his body? How was this even possible?

Would it affect his citizens? Was this just a dream? He pinched himself once to make sure, and when he felt the slight pain on the area he had pinched, he confirmed that it was real.

He heard a phone ringing. Looking around, he saw Italy's phone, and the contact said 'Japan'.

"That must be Italy-kun." The nation thought, as he picked the phone up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ciao! J-Japan, is that you?"

So he was right. "Yes, Italy-kun? Is it you?"

"Yeah! Japan, how did you know?"

"Er... Just a hunch. Anyway, do you know how we ended up like this?"

"Hmm... Nope! I just remember going to sleep last night and waking up here!"

"That's all I remember too..."

"What should we do now, Japan?"

"Well... in most anime, when this happens, you have to pretend to be the other person... I never knew this thing was real though..."

"So we try to act like each other?"

"Perhaps... Maybe we have to learn some sort of lesson about looking at the world through different eyes?" Japan said thoughtfully, although he couldn't imagine why he had to switch with Italy.

"Maybe~ Ah, Japan, do you think this is because of magic?"

"Well... it might be... so we have to act like each other then?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Italy genuinely sounded excited, and Japan bit his lip.

"Then we shall try to act like each other for the time being. We'll just meet up at my house later to sort this problem out."

"Okay!"

"Anyway, I doubt anyone will believe us even if we tell them. I tried telling Germany-san but he thought I was just joking."

"Veh~ Japan, did you wake up earlier than Germany?" The other country sounded earnestly interested at this random subject.

"Ah, yes, I did. Why-"

"Yay! That means that since you're in my body, I woke up earlier than Germany too!" came the cheerful reply.

Japan couldn't help but let the corners of his - Italy's? - mouth twitch upwards at this. "Ah, then we will celebrate once this is sorted out. Just wait for me there in my house."

"Sure thing! Bye~" Italy hung up, and Japan sighed as he massaged his forehead.

How on earth had he gotten into this mess?

Japan realized that Germany and Prussia were probably waiting for him. He rushed downstairs, and tried to act as happy as possible.

"What were you doing upstairs, Italy?" asked Germany, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I was just in the bathroom~!" Japan tried not to blush thinking about having to go to the bathroom in Italy's body.

"We're hungry already, Ita-chan!" Prussia said as his stomache grumbled.

"Ah- Si!" Japan navigated his way to the kitchen, and he tried remembering the ingredients to making pasta.

A while later, the three of them began to eat.

"Eh, Ita-chan, I just wanted to ask, why are your eyes open today?"

Japan gulped. "V-veh? Oh, I just wanted to try something new today!"

"Really? Or maybe you just couldn't keep your eyes closed at my awesomeness?!"

Germany gave Prussia a smack on the head. "Shut up, bruder."

"So, shall we eat now?" Japan winced. That phrase didn't really sound like something Italy would say.

"Er- yes." Germany began to munch on the pasta. Japan didn't miss the slightly confused look on the blonde's face.

"Is something wrong Germany~?" Japan asked, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"No. But... this tastes... different somehow."

Japan tried not to let the surprise show on his face. He should've known he would never be able to cook pasta as well as Italy.

"Eh?! Really?!" Japan tried to sound as energetic as he could. Which wasn't much.

"Yeah. It tastes a bit... off..." Prussia trailed off, as he chewed on the food.

"Oh... okay..." Japan wondered how Italy would react, and he decided to try pouting and looking sad.

Breakfast was eaten in a very awkward silence.


	3. Chapter 3

England yawned. He was tired, grumpy, and sleepy, and even with his magic friends to keep him company his job wasn't getting any easier.

Last night, he had felt a strong magic source come from... somewhere... and it suddenly disappeared, as if the magic had immediately been used up.

He was particularly worried about this magic, since it had been wishing magic. The tricky sort too. Someone might have unknowingly wished for something and it could cause disastrous effects for those involved.

England sighed as he buried his nose in a spell book, trying to see if he could figure out what could be the cause for the unidentified magic.

His eye caught a particular paragraph, saying:

 _'The wishing star is a magic star that has the ability to grant anyone wishes. The time that it comes is irregular and very few people are lucky enough to see it. If no one makes a wish on it for the few seconds that it is visible to them, the wish will not come true. However, if someone is lucky enough to wish on it, their wish will come true, through either conventional or unconventional means.'_

England frowned. Was this what had caused the magic? It was certainly possible. He had felt that it was wishing magic.

But if someone had wished on this star, he usually wouldn't have felt it if it was a wish as easy as getting rich or a new car.

However, he didn't think ordinary humans would actually be able to see the star, let alone wish on it.

The star's magic was unbelievably powerful, and whatever was wished on it would probably be very difficult to grant.

The green eyed man bit his lip. What could have caused such a strong force of magic?

* * *

Japan had just finished washing the dishes. Germany kept giving him weird looks with how quiet he was being, and every time, Japan would just smile as brightly as he could and Germany would shake his head and look away.

He went upstairs to put on some clothes that were suitable for going outside. He did not want Germany or Prussia walking in on him, so he headed straight for the bathroom with Italy's clothes.

Then he closed the door to the bathroom and locked it. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to put on the clothes without seeing anything he should not.

He somehow succeeded, and he let out a sigh of relief when he had not seen anything... inappropriate.

The Asian nation was well aware that he wasn't acting very well as Italy, but as a true Japanese man, he could not give up!

Now came the rather difficult part. He would have to be able to leave for his house without Germany following him or asking too much questions.

"Ah, Germany!" Japan tried not to show that his pride was dying on the inside.

The German looked up. "What is it?"

"Ah, I'm just gonna go visit Ita- Japan!" It was rather weird referring to himself in the third person.

"Really? Why?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to come too?"

"N-no! I just have to... er-"

"Yeah Ita-chan, you've been acting weird all morning, what's up with you?" Prussia asked. "Even your pasta tastes weird!"

"I just wanna visit him because I thought I'd drop by! I haven't seen him in a long time!" Japan thought it was something Italy would say, since he always seemed to visit unannounced.

"Italy, you just saw Japan yesterday." Germany deadpanned. "Are you lying?"

"V-veh?! Was that just yesterday? Well I still wanna visit him! I'll see you both later~!" Japan said, in a desperate attempt to convince them.

However, luck was not on his side since Germany grabbed his arm.

"Italy, Japan might not appreciate being disturbed so early in the morning. And besides, don't you have paperwork to do? Don't be lazy! Do your work first, then you can play!"

"Yeah Ita-chan! It isn't awesome to annoy Japan! To annoy Austria is awesome, but not Japan." Prussia said, laughing his 'kesesese'.

Japan bit his lip. How on earth was he going to get past Germany and Prussia? An idea formed in his mind.

He swallowed his pride, and prepared to put his idea in motion. _"Forgive me, Germany-san."_ he thought.

He let out a loud sob.

Germany and Prussia suddenly seemed to panic, and their eyes went wide. Germany's grip on Japan loosened, and Japan knew it was working, but he needed to up his acting.

"G-germany! It hurts! It hurts! *sniff sniff* I just wanted to visit a friend Germany!" he wailed, some tears in the corner of his eyes.

Germany's harsh look softened. "E-er, Italy- uh, calm down...!"

"See what you did West? You made Ita-chan cry!"

"Shut up! You also told him not to go! It's not just my fault! Besides, he has to work hard first..." Germany was faltering, just one more shove would do the trick.

Japan shoved all his dignity down his throat, and looked up at Germany with big, pleading, puppy dog eyes. "G-germany... are you mad at me?"

Germany finally let go of Japan's arm. "No, I'm not... fine, you can go to Japan's house, just remember to come back here and do your paperwork later! I don't want to help you do it again!"

Japan took his chance. "Y-yes! Thank you Germany!"

"Also, don't forget that there's a World Meeting tomorrow! Bring everything you need! I don't want to help you out again!"

"Yes!"

"... And show me after you have finished your paperwork! I need to see if you've done them!"

"Yes!"

Internally, Japan was rather amused. Germany might've said that he didn't want to help the Italian, but he always did anyway. That just showed how close they were.

"Thanks Germany!" he said, trying to keep smiling even though his cheeks were hurting.

"Aww, you're being so nice West- oof!" Germany had jabbed Prussia in the ribs.

"Er, I will just let myself out..." Japan mumbled to himself, as he opened the door and left.

Once the door shut, he stopped smiling and sighed. This was getting rather difficult... He wasn't sure if he could act like Italy for quite a while again.

He started walking in the direction of his house, a thoughtful frown on his... Italy's... face. It looked rather comical, Italy with a calm and serene expression, with his eyes open.

He was almost at his house, just a few more minutes...

"Italy?"

He knew that voice.


	4. Chapter 4

_A few minutes ago...  
_  
China was not really sure why he was visiting Japan today, but he told himself that it was because he just wanted to catch up with him.

His subconscious, however, told him that maybe he was hoping that his wish had come true, as silly as it sounded. As if he could somehow feel that his wish had come true.

Anyway, here he was, walking through the path that lead to Japan's house.

Suddenly, he saw Italy walk in what seemed to be the same direction, looking remarkably serious.

One more surprise. He had his eyes open. Both of them. For a long period of time.

It was so surprising to see the usually bouncy and energetic nation look so... _calm_ , that China just blurted out, "Italy?"

The Italian stopped dead, looking rather startled and stared at China with eyes that seemed strangely familiar... before he suddenly smiled. Although... this smile seemed more forced than anything.

He would know. One did not grow so old without learning a few things.

"Italy, what are you doing here, aru?"

"Ah... I just wanted to visit Japan~!" came the cheerful reply.

"You too?" China internally sighed. He had hoped to have some bonding time alone with Japan.

Italy seemed to freeze at his words. "Um... you want to visit him?"

This peaked China's curiosity. "Yes. Why, aru?"

"Well... I'm not quite sure if he would like anyone else besides me to visit him at the moment..."

If China had been paying more attention, he would've noticed that Italy had a different speaking pattern, but he had only focused on the 'besides me to visit him' part.

"Why? Can I not visit my own little brother?" China huffed, rather annoyed.

Italy visibly tensed and seemed rather uncomfortable at 'little brother', although China didn't pay much attention to it at the time.

"Is he sick?" China prodded, wondering what had happened that only Italy was allowed to visit Japan.

"Ah, no..."

"Then what, aru?"

Italy bit his lip. "He didn't really tell me..."

"Then I'm sure that nothing's wrong if I visit him too." China reassured the auburn haired nation.

"But he said no one else was allowed to come but me..."

China was starting to get worried. What had happened to his brother?

China thought it over for a second. "Then maybe I can help him, aru. If it's anything serious, I have lots of herbal medicines."

"N-no! Please, he doesn't want to trouble anyone..."

China raised an eyebrow. Why was Italy being so adamant in not letting him come to Japan's house?

"It's not troubling at all. I'm his brother, it's what I do!"

Italy frowned slightly, which looked rather out of place on his usually happy face. "You really care for me- him that much then...?"

The Chinese man looked at him like it was the stupidest question he could ever ask. However, he hadn't noticed the slight slip of the tongue. "No duh, aru."

And then the Asian nation continued walking to Japan's house.

Italy widened his eyes - China still had to get used to the fact that they were even open - and caught up to him.

"I suppose I can't stop you then..." he heard Italy say under his breath, and China tried to hide a grin from his face.

Although, it was rather odd how Italy was acting rather different... On their way to Japan's house, he was still smiling, but it seemed less happy and more forced.

They got to Japan's door, and China rang the doorbell.

Italy seemed to look rather nervous, although he did his best to cover it up.

China couldn't understand why Italy was acting so strange, but he shrugged it off and waited for Japan.

The door suddenly opened and there stood Japan. China gaped at him, and Italy's head suddenly started to hurt so he massaged it.

There stood Japan, smiling, widely. With his eyes closed.

"Japan, aru?" asked China weakly, when he had recovered from shock.

Japan seemed to get startled by this, because suddenly his eyes opened and he had a surprised look on his face.

"China...?"

* * *

Things were not going so well.

Japan massaged his forehead, as Italy looked confused, and China just stared.

"I- I mean... China-san... what are you doing here?" Italy asked, trying his best to keep his voice calm.

"... Are you okay, Japan?" asked China, still a bit shocked.

"H-hai... I was... um... just not expecting you to come with Japa- I mean, Italy-kun!"

Japan winced. His acting was a bit off... Then again, he wasn't the best actor himself, was he?

China blinked. "Oh... okay... Anyway, can we come in now?"

"Ah- sure! Come in." Italy tried to look as calm and as serious as Japan usually did. He wasn't doing very well at it though.

China stepped inside, followed by Japan. He hadn't been counting on the older nation visiting him. How was he and Italy going to talk?

However, their earlier conversation left Japan rather confused. China still considered himself his brother? Even with all that had happened...

He shook away the thoughts. There was no time for that now.

"So Japan, what's wrong? Why can't I visit you?" asked China, inspecting who he thought was Japan.

"Er- well... I um, don't have a lot of food so I can't cook for lots of people." Italy said, thinking it sounded about right.

China looked skeptical. "Really? That's the only reason?"

"... Yes?" Italy answered, although it sounded more like a question.

China was still frowning a bit. "Alright. You should really take better care of yourself though, aru." he scolded slightly.

"Sure~!" Italy chirped, not acting like Japan at all and China sent him another weird look.

"China-san, can me and Japan talk alone for a while~?!" Japan said, trying to sound lively.

"China-san?" repeated the Chinese man, surprised that Italy would use a Japanese honorific.

Japan realized his slip, and corrected himself, "Oh, I just hear Japan say it a lot!"

"Oh. Well what will you talk about?"

"Um..."

"Pasta!" Italy blurted out.

"Really?" China rose an eyebrow at Italy.

"Yeah! We're exchanging secret recipes! But they're a secret so you shouldn't hear them!" Japan improvised, running a bit out of breath from all the shouting.

"Er- okay then aru." China said unsurely, so Japan more or less lead Italy to his room so they could talk privately.


	5. Chapter 5

"Veh~ Japan, why is China here?" asked Italy, once they were alone in Japan's room, and out of earshot.

"I'm not quite sure... Maybe he just wanted to visit me."

"Oh! But," Italy started to look down at the floor rather nervously.

Japan tilted his head to the side. "Yes, Italy-kun?" he asked gently.

"Japan, why do you have so much weird books lying around? I saw some cool mangas and it was really nice, but you have some por-"

"Ah, nevermind that, Italy-kun." Japan had turned red, and was in a hurry to change the topic. No one must speak of this. Ever. He didn't always read those!

Still..." Italy continued staring at Japan in a rather wide eyed way.

Japan frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Well it's sort of weird seeing myself in front of me~! Like we're twins!"

Japan furrowed his eyebrows. "Aren't you twins with Romano-kun?"

"Yeah! But he's older than me, and we have different hair colors!" Italy said.

The older nation chuckled lightly. Italy payed attention to detail if it was about colors or art.

"Anyway," Japan said, focusing on the problem at hand, "do you have any ideas why we have swapped?"

"Nope!" Italy said, still smiling. Japan was rather disturbed seeing his body smile so widely.

"But maybe it's because of magic!" Italy suggested.

"Magic?" Japan repeated. "Magic... I suppose it could be... but it doesn't exist, Italy-kun."

Little did Japan know that he had his fair share of magical creatures in his home.

"Oh." Italy deflated slightly. "Then maybe this is all just a dream!"

"We are having the same dream at the same time?" asked Japan skeptically.

"Yup! I'll pinch myself to prove it!" Italy pinched his arm, and then let out a pained, "Ow! That hurt..."

"I have already tried that..." Japan muttered to himself, rather resigned to what was happening. He did not want Italy damaging his body in any way. Of course, he's take care of himself too.

"And we even have a World Meeting tomorrow at America-san's place..." Japan sighed, worried about how Italy could reign in his hyperactivity and pretend to be him.

"Eh...?! We do?" Italy asked, sounding surprised and worried.

"I suppose until we figure this out, we'll have to act like the person we look like."

"Then that's easy! I'll just be quiet and act really old~!" Italy said, as if it was the perfect solution.

Japan blushed slightly. When Italy said it like that, it made him sound rather... boring.

"But that's still sorta hard. How can I not talk to people, or eat pasta?!" Italy was growing frantic about not being able to eat his favorite food.

"It's just for a day, I'm sure you will be fine, Italy-kun." Japan was not only comforting Italy, but also himself.

Italy bit his lip. "I guess... I'll just have to eat loads of pasta today!"

"Then I suppose I shall act like you as well. But... how long will this last? Does it affect our countries?" Japan mused to himself.

"Japaaan, I don't want to stay like this forever...!"

Japan blanched at Italy's words. "Neither do I. But who would even believe us?"

"Then what do we do? There's a meeting tomorrow~"

"Yes, but who would know anything about this sort of thing..."

A lightbulb flickered on in Japan's head. Maybe... this _was_ caused by magic? It was still hard to believe... but if that was the case, there was one person who always talked about magical creatures and spells and that was...

"England-san."

Italy looked confused. "Hmm? What was that Japan?"

"England-san always talks about spells and curses. Perhaps... he would know something about our predicament?" Japan commented thoughtfully.

"Oh!" The Italian man's eyes widened. "You're right!"

"Then should we go to him now?!" Italy asked, almost bouncing with excitement at the prospect of being back in his own body.

Japan mulled it over. "... No. China-san is still waiting for us and it would be rather rude to make him leave when he just got here. Also, Germany-san is expecting me to come back and finish your paperwork. Probably monitoring me while I do it." he added as an afterthought.

"My paperwork?! I forgot to do it... I was busy taking a siesta!" Italy said, as if it was an actual excuse.

"Well Japan, don't worry! I only have a few more pages of paperwork left to do~! Probably um... just... 1 or 2 more?"

Japan was honestly surprised. "You finished nearly all your paperwork by yourself that quickly?" he asked, rather surprised and impressed.

"Um... no, Germany mostly helped me. He would usually help me stay focused and would get mad when I nearly fell asleep."

Oh. Well that explained it. "I already finished all my paperwork so you do not need to worry about it. However, Italy-kun, is it okay if I do the paperwork of your country?"

"Yup~! Some of the paperwork left are mostly just buildings or malls waiting to be approved to be built and stuff! My boss just told me to say yes to all of the remaining ones. So all you have to do is write you approve!" he chirped.

"But won't they notice that I have a different handwriting?"

"Veh, they'll just think someone helped write it for me again. Sometimes Germany writes for me so as long as what's written is what my boss said should be written, no one really minds!"

"Oh..." Japan mumbled, slightly overwhelmed.

"Then we will meet with England-san tomorrow, after the meeting?" Japan said, changing the subject.

"Okay!" Italy smiled, excited to be himself again.

"Alright then. And usually China-san just visits to talk and have some tea. It shouldn't be too difficult to pretend to be me for a little while longer." Japan reassured the younger nation, although he was mostly reassuring himself. He did not want to embarrass himself in front of China, of all people.

"Sure thing!" Italy replied, saluting with the wrong hand.

The corner of Japan's lips quirked upwards at the other's salute, before he stood up and Italy did the same.

They walked out the room, and back to where China was, said nation looking rather bored.

"You took quite a while, aru." he noted as he looked at Italy.

"Um, I apologize, China-san. Ja- I mean Italy-kun had a lot of secret recipes~"

Japan noticed that the sentence still had a bit of Italy's usual bounciness.

"Oh. Then I'll make some tea for us?"

China glanced at who he thought was Japan, and the man looked rather uncertain when he said, "...Yes?"

"Um, that isn't needed! I can prepare some tea for us." Japan suddenly said, making China look at him with confusion.

"Really? I didn't know you liked tea, Italy."

Japan bit his lip. He couldn't help it! China was his guest, and Japan had to serve him, not the other way around!

"I've been learning from Japan!" he replied, to make it seem more believable.

"Are you sure you can do this, aru? You're tea might not be that good..."

This boosted Japan's resolve.

"I'm sure that I can. Please leave it to me." he said, only realizing how un-Italy like his statement had sounded once he had already said it.

"Ah- okay then." China said, slightly surprised.

* * *

China had just started to taste the tea that Italy had made. He sipped it slightly.

"... This isn't actually that bad, aru!" he commented.

"Ah, it wasn't much." The Italian said, unusually quiet.

"Although, I'm sure Japan's tea is much better than this!" China continued.

"Really? That's so nice of you to say~!" Japan said, uncharacteristically happy.

China was rather surprised that Japan had liked his complement so much. Maybe his wish was sort of coming true?

However, China did not notice Italy with a bit of amusement and exasperation in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

China had just left Japan's house after lunch, so the Japanese man had decided that it was time he also left.

Before that though, he had taken a very quick shower that had his eyes closed 90% of the time, and hardly touching any part of his current body.

He said goodbye to Italy and gave him a few instructions of what not to do in his body, then started to head back to Germany's house to start finishing Italy's paperwork.

He reached the front of the door, and sighed to himself. He really did not want to act like Italy again. A part of himself was also feeling mildly guilty for deceiving Germany and Prussia like that.

However, he was a true Japanese man, even if he was technically Italian at the moment. He had to do this.

He briefly considered telling Germany about it, but then he remembered that Italy was still trying his best to act like Japan and not go around talking to everyone, and he decided that it would not be fair if he did not even try. Germany would not believe him anyway.

Forcing a wide smile onto his face and mentally apologizing a thousand times, he knocked on the door.

* * *

Germany was getting impatient. How long was Italy going to take? What if the other nation decided not to come at all? He was going to march up to Japan's house and get Italy himself if he did not come now!

His brother had decided to go out drinking with France and Spain, and so that left him all alone to wait for Italy.

Germany glanced at the clock. Was Italy not coming? Had he gotten into some trouble?

Germany blushed, shaking those thoughts away. There was no way. Nothing was wrong.

Although... come to think of it, the other nation had been acting rather strange this morning. He had been saying that he was Japan and that he had no idea how he got here.

Germany snorted. Who would believe such a lie?

However... during breakfast time, he was much quieter than usual, and his smiles seemed rather... forced.

Was something wrong with Ita-

Someone knocked on his door, dragging him out of his thoughts.

He got up, and opened it, to see Italy smiling. But it didn't seem as happy or bright as usual.

Personally, Germany was rather surprised. Italy had actually come?

"Veh, hi Germany!" greeted Italy.

"You're late!" he scolded gruffly, as he let him inside.

"I am sorry Germany, I just wanted to stay at my- Japan's place for a little while longer..."

Sighing, the taller nation said, "It's fine. But you have to do your work! I don't want to help you like I did last time!"

"Ah, of course!" Italy replied.

"By yourself?" Germany was rather startled that Italy had actually agreed to do it without suggesting a siesta first.

Italy's eyes widened slightly, as if he had made some sort of mistake. "Yes..."

Well, maybe the other nation was just taking responsibility. "Okay then..."

He handed the Italian the few papers he had left and a pen the other man had left in his house, and the Italian took it without hesitation.

"Thank you." Italy murmured politely, sounding strangely like someone else he knew.

"I'll be checking in on you to make sure you don't sleep until the work is done! That's just a few pages!" Germany warned. Italy just nodded.

"Yes, Germany~!" The Italian looked around. "Um, is Prussia-ku- not here?"

Germany noticed that it was like Italy had been saying something before he stopped himself. "He went out drinking with France and Spain again. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't come back until tomorrow."

"Okay then..." The German left to do some of his own paperwork in his own room.

A few minutes later, when he didn't hear any snoring, Germany peeked at Italy, careful to make sure that the other nation wouldn't notice him, to see that the nation was diligently doing as Germany had asked.

He wasn't drawing, or eating, or cooking, or sleeping. He was just... working quietly, not even humming a little tune to himself as he usually did when he was doing paperwork.

Not that Germany watched over him when he worked. He just... happened to notice.

It was like his little friend was a completely different person. He wasn't as bubbly, or as happy, or as energetic as the old Italy. And... Germany was rather confused as to how the Italian practically changed overnight.

It was also harder to read his eyes, and Germany could no longer easily tell what he was thinking.

Was something wrong with Italy?

* * *

Japan had just finished the last paper, and he sighed in relief. It wasn't that hard, to be honest.

He knew it was rather un-Italy like to say no to some help, but accepting help when he didn't really need it made Japan feel... weak.

People helped him, and as grateful as he was, he felt as if he could've been stronger, then they wouldn't need to help him at all.

Like... with China. Like how the older man still thought of him as a brother. It confused him, so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and decided to tell Germany he was done.

He turned around and saw the German man, staring at him.

Germany's face turned red and he quickly looked away.

"... Germany-sa- I mean, Germany?" asked Japan.

Something that looked like concern flashed in Germany's eyes. "Italy, is something wrong?"

Japan's heart started beating slightly faster. "N-no! Of course not!"

"... Really?"

"Si!" Japan affirmed, even using Italian and smiling widely, not wanting to trouble his German companion.

Germany looked him up and down for a few seconds. "Okay."

Germany seemed to realize what he was doing, and took on an irritated look.

"Well, are you done yet?"

"Yup~!" Japan replied, making his tone sound extra happy.

"Okay then! You are now excused! You may go now!" Germany yelled, like some sort of captain.

"Thank you!" Japan replied, taking the paperwork, and going out of the house. He didn't really want to stay and lie to Germany for longer than was absolutely necessary.

* * *

Italy was so bored! He had spent most of the day painting, and eating pasta he had cooked. He really wanted to go play with Germany, or to run around instead of just staying in this house.

But... Japan had told him that it would seem suspicious since he himself hardly ever did that, so he had to stay put.

Italy pouted. What else could he do? He had even looked at the pretty cherry blossom tree and started painting it.

Suddenly, Italy heard a soft 'arf'.

He looked around, rather afraid that someone had broken in, but all he saw was a small dog.

"Wow~! So cute!" he said, picking the small thing up in his arms.

"Are you the one Japan keeps calling Pochi?" asked Italy to the dog, as if it could answer.

"Arf!"

"Veh~ That's a nice name, Pochi! I'm not Japan, my name's Italy Veneziano! But I'll take care of you for a while! Okay?" he petted the animal, enjoying how soft it felt and how cute it was.

Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell.

"V-veh!" he exclaimed, rather startled. He put down Pochi and ran to the door. Was it Japan?

He opened it, and saw the face of-

"America?"

"Hey Japan," America said, looking rather nervous, not having noticed that Japan had not used an honorific, "I was just wondering... canyouwatchthismoviewithme?!" he said in one breath.

Italy looked confused. "Um... What was that?"

"Can you watch this movie with me? It might be too scary if I watch it by myself, so this way, we'll be scared together!"

"Eh! I don't wanna get scared!" Italy replied, forgetting he was supposed to be Japan.

America looked surprised at this outburst. "Well that's okay! Since I'm the hero, even if we get scared, we'll be okay! And besides," America looked rather sick, "there are so many g-ghosts in this one! It's Italian horror too!"

Italy's eyes lit up. Italian horror? That wasn't so bad. Every horror movie should have entrails!

"So will you watch it with me?"

"Um..."

Italy bit his lip. Japan had told him not to let any guests inside since they might get suspicious on why he was acting differently.

"C'mon Japan! Please! You'll be a good friend right?"

Italy really wanted to be a good friend. And besides, it was just one movie right? And he was getting really bored...

"...Okay!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much to all the wonderful people reviewing! Anyway, in response to some questions I got, here's what I have to say.**

 **Guest888: Italy can watch entrails since he's used to it, but he is still a coward at heart, you can watch the Hetalia of the Dead episode to understand what I mean.**

 **mssunnymuffins: That's a very good point you brought up, and it's going to be explained in this chapter! Also, I think that while Japan and Italy can still use their own accents, they are still countries and therefore the accents of the people of the country whose body their in is their default accent. Just to make things a bit more difficult for the two body swapped nations...**

Japan had just exited Germany's house, and he honestly had no idea where he should go now.

He decided that maybe Romano would be waiting for him at Italy's house, so he headed in the direction of Italy's home.

Luckily, Japan had also put Italy's keys to the house in his pocket, so he easily got inside.

However, the lights were all off. It seemed as if no one was home. The nation turned on the lights, and he saw a very much empty house.

After walking around in it for a while, he saw a piece of paper attached to the fridge, from Spain, addressed to Italy.

 _"Ita-chan! Romano might not be there tonight since Prussia, France and I decided to go out and drink, and then I thought I should bring Romano along! He didn't like that idea very much, and right now, he's swearing at Prussia and France since he really doesn't like them, but I'll sure we'll all get along! We're gonna be drinking all night so maybe we won't get back until morning, but don't feel lonely over there, okay? We'll be back before you know it! - Spain_

Japan sighed as he read the contents of the note. At least he had the entire night to himself, and probably half of the morning to get ready since the others would most likely have hangovers.

But what could he do in this house? He had no manga to read, and he doubted if Italy had any anime.

Since there was not really anything to do, and Japan was not yet that hungry, he decided to take a look at some of Italy's paintings that were hung on the wall. They were all very beautiful, and Japan found himself starting to relax.

"Hello~!" called out a voice, causing Japan to jump a bit in surprise.

He looked around, instantly alert. He saw a man that looked vaguely like Italy with a slight stubble and was wearing some armor.

It was like he had seen him before, except that it was on an island...

"Who are you?" he asked, stepping back slightly.

"Me?" he smiled. "Don't you remember my beautiful voice? I'm Rome! Pleased to meet you, Japan!"

Japan's eyebrows knit together. "How did you know-?"

"Oh, I've been watching Italy, and I know he got into a bit of trouble when he swapped bodies with you~"

Rome... that name sounded familiar... Wasn't that Italy's grandfather?

"... Aren't you... haven't you passed away?" Japan found himself saying.

Rome, as the man claimed to be, waved his hand. "I got permission to come here from heaven!"

Japan decided not to question it. "Ah... okay... so you have been watching over Italy-kun? How do you know who I am?" Japan could hardly even believe the story, but he decided to try to. He had seen the man before, after all.

"Oh, I know all of his friends. Even that Germany guy! You're the old, quiet one, right~?"

Japan sweatdropped. It made him feel rather uninteresting. "Th-that's right..."

"Good! Well, I want to tell you Japan, thanks for taking care of my grandson while I'm not around, and I should tell you, good luck on acting like him! Although, I have to ask, will you also take off all your clothes and have a siesta?"

Japan turned a very bright shade of red, that could almost rival Romano's. "N-no! Of course not!"

"Aren't you going to tell anyone~?"

Japan sighed. "No. No one would believe me anyway."

"Even if you spoke in Japanese~?"

Japan blinked. He had been so caught up in events that hadn't thought about it. He opened his mouth, and said an Italian-accented, "Konnichiwa..." and no other words came out.

Rome looked confused. "Well? Go on, try speaking Japanese."

He almost choked as he heard the mention of his language. He murmured something incomprehensible.

Rome cupped a hand over his ear. "What was that?"

Japan bowed his head in shame. "I..."

"What?"

Japan had gone red in the face. "I... I..."

"What!?"

"I... cannot."

Rome actually looked surprised for once. "WHAT?!"

Japan bit his lip. "For... for some reason... I cannot speak Japanese."

Rome gaped. "What? How? Did you forget~? I didn't know you were _that_ old and forgetful..."

"I... I don't know how, but I cannot speak it. I can still understand it, I still know all the words and phrases and sentences... but I cannot speak it. Like... something is preventing me." Japan was now looking very concerned.

 _"Maybe this is another part of the body swap? Why? Is it beacuse we're nations, and therefore we know the language most of our people know? I am in Italy-kun... so does that mean I know how to speak Italian? Maybe I can only speak Japanese phrases that Italy-kun knows? Can I translate Japanese to English when someone else speaks Japanese?"_ New questions swirled around in Japan's head, and he was completely quiet for a few seconds.

"Hey~ you're spacing out!" Rome waved a hand over his face.

"I think... I think that there is some sort of magical force preventing me from speaking Japanese words that Italy-kun doesn't know. Maybe it even prevents me from writing in Japanese and translating Japanese for other people just so that my true identity will be harder to prove... but why?" Japan said to himself quietly, putting a hand on his chin and looking a lot like the detectives in his anime and manga.

"Magic? Cool!" Rome smiled like an excited child at the prospect of magic. Japan wondered if this was really the strong nation who had disappeared centuries ago. _"Then again, he is related to Italy-kun..."_

"So that means you can speak Italian then~?"

"I'm not sure... I do not know how to speak it... but maybe I can do it subconsciously?"

Rome looked giddy. "Well then, try it!"

Japan took a deep breath and tried focusing on how to say some words in Italian. His mind was somehow telling him what to say, like a certain part of Italy's knowledge as a country was now Japan's since he was now technically the country of Italy.

 ** _"I am Japan."_** He said, in flawless Italian.

Japan stood there in shock. Had he actually just... spoken in Italian? He had never learned the language, yet he had just spoken it.

"Magic! That's pretty cool~"

"However it also makes it harder to prove who I really am if it is ever needed..."

"Don't worry too much, it makes you look old~"

"I _am_ old, Rome-san."

"Okay then! Everything'll work out, it'll be fine! Oh, and remember," Rome's face turned rather serious.

Japan's curiosity was peaked. "...Yes?"

He did not get a reply since Rome was now playing with a cat that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Um, excuse me..." Japan said, snapping the other man out of his game.

"Oh, yeah! Just remember to always take care of my grandson okay? It's your duty as his friend! Kay?"

Japan breathed in deeply. Italy was his friend, therefore he was responsible for what might happen to him.

"Of course!" Japan replied.

Rome seemed satisfied with this answer. "Good! Any questions you would like to ask me~?"

Japan hesitated. There was one thing he, and most other countries wanted to know. Rome was powerful, and yet he had disappeared. He was powerful beyond all belief, yet he had somehow crumbled, and fallen. Why was that?

Japan looked at Rome, then decided he shouldn't ask. He sensed that perhaps, this was one thing Rome did not want to talk about.

"None, thank you."

Rome beamed. "You're a wise one, Japan! I'll see you around then~!"

"Wait, please-!"

Japan looked around, and he was gone.

Sighing, he started looking for something to cook that wasn't pasta.

* * *

"Scaryscaryscaryscaryscary!" America screamed (in a very manly way), squeezing his eyes shut.

He peeked open an eye so that he could see if Japan was afraid or not.

Japan was just sitting there as if he was not watching some gross, creepy, scary horror movie.

"Erm, America... san, why did you watch the movie if you're scared?" Japan asked, sounding innocently curious.

"Because! I'm the hero-"

A jump scare popped up from nowhere.

America shrieked and jumped into Japan's lap, screaming bloody murder along with some colorful and creative use of language.

Japan uncharacteristically started to scream too, saying that he was sorry and that America was too heavy and that he'd give him pasta if he'd get off.

America was just half paying attention, having gotten back into his seat and trying to calm down.

He closed his eyes, and focused on taking deep breaths, thinking about hamburgers and extra large fries.

"Um... America-san, I think the worst part's over~" the other nation said, tapping him on the shoulder.

America opened one eye. Nothing super scary seemed to be happening. He opened his other eye and sighed in relief. It was finally over.

Another jump scare popped out.

* * *

After 2 straight hours of America screaming at the TV and shaking Italy's shoulders telling him that it was so scary, it was finally over.

Italy smiled when the movie finished. There was really a lot of entrails in that movie! He looked at America to see him smiling widely.

"I told you I could do it! I'm the hero after all!" America laughed, smiling his 'hero' smile.

Italy wasn't really sure if heroes always screamed like that, but he decided not to mind since America had really weird horror movies himself, so maybe heroes were like that in his movies.

Then Italy remembered Japan's warning not to let anyone into the house. He bit his lip. "Um, you really have to go now~"

America pouted. "We can't even play some video games?"

Italy bit the insides of his cheek. He wasn't really that good at Japan's games. Some of them were horror and really scary that he couldn't even start playing before he got scared!

"No...?" it sounded more like a question.

"Aw, that sucks. What's so important that you don't have time for video games?"

"I have to do my um... my paperwork! Yup, my paperwork!"

The blonde frowned. "Dude, I thought you said you finished your paperwork last week."

Italy's eyes widened. "Um, yeah, I just forgot!" Italy tried to think of some sort of excuse on why he had forgotten, and decided to say, "It's cause I'm growing super old~" he added, since Japan always said that, although Italy still wasn't sure if Japan was old enough to drink.

"That's why the hero's here to remind you! Hahaha!" America now looked hopeful. "Sooo... can we play video games now?"

Italy decided to make up a random excuse. "Um no! Sorry, you really have to go now I just have to go wash my... um, entire house!"

"Entire house?"

Italy nodded. "Y-yeah! My house should always be clean and ready for guests soyoureallyhavetogonowbye!"

America blinked then tried processing everything that was just said. "Um... what?"

"You really have to go now! Bye! I really have to clean my entire house now!"

"Um, okay..." America was a bit weirded out, but he guessed that he could always play video games with Tony at home.

"Bye then! Don't forget, the meeting's at my place tomorrow! I have so much great ideas on how to stop global warming!" America reminded him.

"Oh, sure~! Bye!" Italy waved goodbye, as America walked out the door, a wide smile on his face that America no longer saw.

* * *

America walked away, feeling a bit surprised at how weird Japan was acting. He was also a lot louder than usual. His thoughts on Japan's new behavior vanished when he saw a new burger restaurant down the street, and he ran towards it with a smile on his face.

He wouldn't have been so happy if he had known that someone had been watching them.

 **This won't be an AmeriPan fic, but probably some America and Japan friendship.**


	8. Chapter 8

Japan could not get some sleep.

Maybe it was because he was in a different room in a different body, or he was worried about how Pochi was doing. Maybe it was because he could no longer speak Japanese, his own language, or he could no longer write in his own characters, he had tried earlier and it ended up looking like random scribbles that looked nothing like how he used to write. Maybe it was because he could no longer even translate Japanese into English, or even Italian, when he watched some anime online, he understood what was being said, but he could not even open his mouth to say what the Japanese words meant in English. Maybe it was because he was wondering whether his citizens were alright, or if Italy was experiencing this too.

But he knew this was not the case. He knew that while all of the excuses his mind had made up for him were important, China's words were what was really in his mind.

 _ **"Little brother."**_

The words kept ringing in his ears. Of course, China had always called him his little brother, he had never really minded or cared, even until now, after the incident had taken place, China still called him that from time to time, but Japan had never really taken notice of it. He always assumed China was just saying that to him, but never really meant it. After all, if he had meant it, why did China stop him from becoming stronger? Why was he so against it? Why could China not just let go and understand that Japan had needed to be stronger? Even stronger than him? Why did he have to look so hurt and betrayed when the blade met his flesh-

Japan cleared his thoughts. He could not think about that. It was in the past. China could never understand why he needed to do it, it was necessary, and now it was all over. Japan assumed China would never be able to forgive him for what he did. But he still called him his little brother, even if he didn't know that he was talking to Japan.

China legitimately sounded like had cared when Japan saw him as Italy, and it gnawed at his mind, and made him feel extremely guilty. Japan took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes gently.

China would never forgive him anyway.

* * *

Japan was standing in front of the World Conference building, reviewing how he would act over and over again. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard a loud voice call out, "Italy! Hello there, why do you look so serious~? Do you need a hug from Big Brother France?"

Japan blanched. This was really not what he needed right now. "Um, Big brother France... hi there!" Japan frowned slightly, looking very out of place on Italy's face. "Didn't you go out drinking yesterday?"

France was standing there, beside him. "No, I decided not to since I wanted to be alert today so that I could argue properly with England today~ And it was very amusing what I got to do when the others were too drunk to even stand up... Onhonhonhon~"

Japan decided not to comment on that.

"Anyway, why are you so early today? Wanted to get up early to see a special someone~?"

"N-no! I just... woke up early today."

France's eyes widened. "You?! Early? I can't believe it! Give me a hug for that achievement~!" He clung on to Japan, semi-hugging him and semi-groping him.

Japan froze at the physical contact, and his face turned hot. "Wh-what are you doing?!" he asked, forgetting he was not physically Japan who did not like being hugged, but the touchy Italy who had no sense of personal space.

France stopped, then stared at who he thought was Italy. "Are you feeling alright? Your face is all red." Then he smiled in a rather perverted way. "Or did you like being hugged by me? Onhonhon~"

Japan knew he had to get out of there. NOW. He could not tolerate being touched like this any longer and his personal bubble had just been popped. His first instinct was to push France away, but he was currently in Italy's body, and that would look very weird indeed.

So instead, he forced a smile. "I'm fine~ I just have to go now! Bye!" He squirmed out of France's grasp and raced inside the buliding, through the power of Italian speed.

France blinked. If he hadn't known any better, he would say that the person he had just hugged was not Italy. He shrugged, the Italian nation was just confusing like that. Maybe he had run out of pasta or something.

Not giving the matter a second thought, he walked inside the building.

* * *

Japan had received plenty of weird looks when he had walken into the room. Germany stared at him, looking completely bewildered. He decided that it was probably because he had come in rather early, but it was his habit! He couldn't change it.

Trying to ignore all of the countries' stares, he just smiled widely as he walked over to his seat, looking around for England. He wasn't there yet, but Japan decided he could always ask him for his help and convince him who he was after the meeting ended.

"Um, Italy, that's Japan's seat." America said, being early for once. Probably since he was hosting the meeting.

Japan flushed in embarrassment, realizing he had walked to his own seat. "Ah, yeah! I was just looking for him!"

He sat down in Italy's seat, trying to seem like Italy by drawing some pictures on some spare paper he had brought just for that purpose. So far, he was drawing some anime characters, and was doing it rather well.

"That's a nice drawing, aru."

Japan almost jumped out of his chair at the sound of China's voice. He looked up to see the Chinese man hovering over him.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." China asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, I just didn't realize you were there~" Japan wondered why China would be talking to him, especially since he was Italy at the moment.

"Oh, I just noticed you were drawing some of Japan's anime things. Really cute!" China said, his eyes sparkling.

Japan smiled slightly. China still acted a lot like a child sometimes. After a few seconds of silence, Japan asked, "Is there anything you need...?"

China chuckled a bit. "You got me, aru. I just... I was just curious... Japan isn't sick is he?"

Japan blinked. That was... an unusual question. "Um, no. What made you think that?"

China sighed. "If you've known Japan for as long as I have, then I think it's obvious that he doesn't really like accepting help from others. He just doesn't want to admit when he's got a problem!" he huffed, pouting a bit, not looking very 4000 years old at the moment.

"And besides, he was acting really strangely yesterday. Don't you think?" China was more or less just rambling to himself now.

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he just wasn't expecting you~?" Japan suggested. It was true, he hadn't been expecting China to come. "Um, speaking of which, why _did_ you visit me-him yesterday?"

China seemed to blush slightly at this. "Um, well, I... I don't really know."

"You don't know?" Japan had to stop himself from sounding incredulous.

"Don't judge me! When you grow this old, you'll find yourself just being forgetful, aru. Besides, it isn't bad to just want to visit my little brother from time to time."

There was that word again. Little brother. Japan didn't really know why, but lately, he had felt rather guilty whenever he looked at China, and whenever he heard him call him his brother.

"Um, why are you staring at me like that, aru?"

Japan snapped out of his daze. "Oh, sorry~ I was just thinking about... um, pasta~!"

China snorted. "You weird foreigners..." he mumbled, before turning away and leaving.

Japan smiled just a bit, before returning to look at his drawing. He started sketching nothing in particular, just letting his hands draw whatever came to mind first, just wanting his picture to seem majestic and strong. Then he stopped, and looked at the finished result.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say that the picture looked an awful lot like China. But he did know better, so he knew that he could not possibly have been drawing him. It was just coincidence.

He sighed, crumpling the piece of paper and just listening to conversations. Some were about international affairs, others were just friends meeting up, others were arguing, and others were about how Russia wanted everyone to be one with him.

Just another normal day.

* * *

Italy was running really late for the World Meeting. He had overslept since no one was there to wake him up, and he hadn't even eaten breakfast yet! He had taken a really quick bath first then put on Japan's suit, but there wasn't anymore time to make pasta!

He looked around for something he could eat, but there wasn't anything he could cook quickly. He eyed some bread and got an idea. He could always eat some more pasta later, after all.

* * *

Japan kept noticing Germany's weird looks at him through his peripheral vision, but whenever he turned his head around to look at the German, he would simply turn away and pretend nothing had happened.

Aside from that, no one really talked to him much, aside from France telling him something rather perverted from time to time, but ultimately, he was too busy bickering with England to pay much attention to him.

Even Germany wasn't paying much attention to him since he was still fixing some of his own papers. Romano wasn't around, and neither was Spain, but he decided that it was probably because they were drunk, turned red at the rather inappropriate image that just popped into his head, then promptly shook his thoughts away.

He looked at the clock. Just a few more minutes until the meeting started...

"Okay dudes! Everyone better get ready, the hero's speaking!"

All eyes had shifted to America, who was now standing up and speaking as loudly as possible.

"So, is everyone here?!"

"Non. Some countries have gotten drunk and cannot attend. Unfortunately, England is not a part of those countries..." France said, earning a scowl and a glare from the English nation.

"Unfortunately, the bloody frog isn't a part of them either..." England muttered darkly.

"Okay then! Some guys got drunk and can't come, that's their loss since they can't hear my amazing idea!" America laughed his 'hero' laugh.

At this point, some countries groaned and wished they had gotten drunk too.

"Wait aru. Japan isn't here yet, and he's usually so early." China commented thoughtfully as he looked at Japan's empty seat.

Japan started wishing on every star out there that Italy would just come right now. He could not bear to have his reputation tarnished.

As they say, be careful what you wish for.

The door to the meeting room flung open, and there stood Japan. Or at least his body.

He looked a bit out of breath, and his usually immaculate clothes were a bit crumpled, but that wasn't the thing that the countries were all staring at.

It was the slice of bread in Japan's mouth, looking very much like an anime schoolgirl's.

Japan sunk in his seat, turning bright red in shame. This was going to be a very long day.


	9. Chapter 9

"Um... Japan...?" America asked, for once, not shouting, and actually looked dumfounded.

All the other nations had looks of either shock, amusement, or a creepy 'will you become one with me now?' face. That last one was Russia's.

Japan, meanwhile, was progressively getting redder by the minute, and buried his face in his hands. He would never live this down.

Italy swallowed the entire bread slice into his mouth. How he did that, Japan would never know, although he really should've since it was his body.

"Um, konnichiwa? Sorry for being so late."

Italy didn't even seem to notice the atmosphere of complete confusion from all the other nations, and just walked over to Japan's seat without saying anything.

"Um. Right... so, why were you so late?" asked America, still not fully having come to his senses.

"I um... wasn't done washing my entire house yet!"

Japan wanted to bang his head on the table. However it was Italy's body, and he didn't want to damage it.

"... okay...?" America was actually rather speechless.

"Okay then dudes! If everyone who isn't drunk is here, it's time to start the meeting!" And he quickly recovered.

"I've got this great idea for a giant robot that'll clean up all the trash in the world one at a time! He'll be fifty feet tall and can fire lasers out of his eyes and-"

"Wait, how can bloody lasers do anything to help clean up the world?!"

"Well we should have robots like Japan does in his animes! Those super big mechas and stuff!"

"How is anything supposed to get done with robots?! It is unimportant and illogical."

"C'mon England, stop being such a spoil sport! You're so boring, old man~!"

"I raised you, you little ingrate-!"

"Onhonhon~ Releasing sexual tension, Angleterre?"

"Shut up you bloody perverted frog!"

"You're welcome to release all your sexual tension with me~"

England pounced on France, leading to a fight that neither was winning, while America kept babbling about his awesome idea.

"Aiyah... so immature!"

"So you'll become one with me now, da?"

"Ah, Mr. Russia, no one wants to become one with you just because they're all fighting-"

"What was that little Latvia?" Russia smiled very creepily.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry Mr. Russia-"

Once again, nothing of importance was getting done. Japan was actually rather glad for all the chaos since no one really seemed to remember what had happened a few minutes ago.

Until America seemed to get an idea.

"Wait! Japan, you agree wih me right?"

Japan looked at Italy, who seemed to be drawing some sort of pasta with eyes and was obviously not paying any attention to anything at all.

"Um, Japan?" America repeated, sure that Japan would agree. Japan was his friend, after all!

Switzerland nudged Italy. "You better man up this time!"

Italy looked slightly confused before saying, "Um, sorry. I wasn't listening~"

And it all went downhill from there.

"WHAT?! Japan, are you feeling alright?!" America actually seemed to be hyperventilating at how unexpected all of this was.

"Now I don't have to beat you with my peace prize..." Switzerland muttered.

"Ah! Please don't hurt me-!" Italy screamed, not having heard the 'don't have to' part.

Italy sprang out of his chair, and fell into... Russia's lap.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol... you want to become one now?"

The currently Japanese man gave a cry of surprise, ran out of his lap, then crashed into England, who was still trying to choke France, and all three of them fell down.

Japan had paled considerably when he heard some nations laughing.

The entire conference room was now in a state of chaos, with no one doing anything productive and either arguing or just not caring anymore.

Germany finally had enough. "EVERYONE SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!"

The room went quiet.

"This is a meeting and we better get something done! Everyone will be given a time to talk, and the maximum time will be 5 minutes! UNDERSTAND?!"

Russia raised his hand.

"Um... Russia..." Germany began rather unsurely, "you have something to say?"

"Well this chair is a bit uncomfortable~ America probably didn't have enough intelligence to provide us with better chairs..."

"Hey, like you could do any better, you commie!"

"So maybe I could have one of England's very comfortable chairs~?"

"No way are you sitting in Busby's chair again! I just fixed that thing!"

And everything just went chaotic again.

Italy was still on the floor, rubbing his head. England seemed to remember he was there, since he bent down and offered the Italian a hand.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Italy blinked and took England's hand. "Oh, thanks England~! Um, san."

As England helped Italy back up, he smirked proudly. "Of course, I am a gentleman after all."

"You, Angleterre? A gentleman? Of course you are, with all your swearing and your 'punk' days."

"Like you're any better you bloody pervert!"

England was now trying to throttle France, with France trying ro choke England.

Japan observed that Germany was getting redder and redder, presumably from anger than any embarrassment.

"SHUT UP! We will get something done or so help me! Italy will be the first to speak since he has been so quiet throughout all of this! BEGIN!"

All eyes fell on Japan. He had no idea what to say, so he just said the first thing he could think of, sweatdropping as he did so.

"Veh... pasta...?"

 **Thanks to all the reviewers! The next chapter is where the plot really starts, and I hope you all continue to review if you liked it, it encourages me to write more. Thank you for reading, and I hoped you all enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

The meeting had ended a couple minutes ago, and Italy was itching to get outside. Hardly anyone was still there, most of the countries had left already.

He really wanted to have some pasta! But... he hadn't told England about their problem yet. Italy really didn't want to leave without telling England, but he was so hungry! Just a quick bite wouldn't hurt. Besides, England was still fighting with France, and even fixing his papers at the same time! Italy would be fast, he always was when it came to food.

He looked over at Japan and saw the other nation talking to Germany. He briefly wondered what they were talking about, but he decided that if Japan was busy too, he could go and eat now and no one would notice!

Slipping out the door, he ran for the exit. He could almost taste the pasta, and smell the enchanting aroma. Opening the door, he ran outside, no one was around to see him, so that meant he could finally act like himself again.

Smiling widely, he was about to go to the nearest restaurant that sold good pasta, but he felt someone from behind him suddenly put some sort of cloth over his nose.

His eyes widened and he tried squirming free, but he had already begun to enhale some of the chloroform from the cloth, and he was getting drowsier, and he found it harder to keep his eyes open.

He flailed about for a while, and by luck, he had landed a good punch on his attacker, but his eyes started to close. He might've had Japan's strength, but he was still Italy who did not know much about attacks and defense.

A few seconds later, Italy was asleep, and he could no longer feel himself being put into a vehicle and tied up. No one saw anything, and the car drove away.

* * *

The meeting room was nearly empty, save for some few countries fixing some documents, or some other countries staying to annoy other countries.

America was still there, playing some games on his phone, waiting for everyone else to get out since, well, he was hosting the meeting. England and France were still fighting, while England was simultaneously trying to fix his files. Russia was still sitting on his chair, organizing his paperwork and so was China.

Japan meanwhile, was a bit... preoccupied. He had originally been planning to walk up to England the moment the meeting had ended, but some... _complications_ had arose.

Mainly, Germany not letting him out of his seat.

The German was now more than just slightly curious as to what was happening that caused his friend to change, he wanted an answer.

He approached Japan, leveling him with a gaze. "Italy."

Japan, who had been thinking of a way to convince England, snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. "Germany?"

The blonde sat down on the empty chair beside Italy. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Why would you ask that~?!" Japan inwardly cringed at his bad acting.

"Because... you've been acting different."

"Different? I don't think so~!"

"You've become quieter, and I noticed that you aren't energetic as usual."

"Um-"

"And it all started last morning, when you started spouting that silly nonsense about you being Japan. Why? What's wrong?"

With the German still being much taller than him, Japan found himself feeling a bit intimidated. He hadn't even noticed that Italy left the room.

"Well? I'm waiting." the blue eyed man said, crossing his arms.

Japan had an internal debate. Should he tell Germany? Would he believe him? There was nothing to do. Germany would probably not drop this subject. He deserved to know.

"You... might not believe me."

Germany's resolve grew firmer. "Try me."

Japan inhaled deeply. His pride and dignity would be going down the drain, but it was probably better than feeling guilty and acting so hyper all the time. Hopefully, Germany could actually help him with the problem.

"I... I... I am-"

"JAPAN! JAPAN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

* * *

America was playing some games on his phone, waiting for everyone else to leave. He had to make sure no one would trash the place, since it would cost him even more money to get all cleaned up!

He had almost beat the final boss... just a bit closer...!

A notification said that he had received a message.

America ignored it, he could look at the text when he had beaten this boss. The enemy's health was getting lower and lower! He could do it! He would actually beat the boss this time!

Another notification about a text popped up.

America was loosing focus, but he was so close! He could almost beat this boss! Just one more attack-!

A third text came up, and for a split second, America was distracted, causing the boss to unleash a brutal attack and absolutely pummel America's character.

America almost cried. He was so close! But, he was the hero, and a hero never gave up!

Feeling very irritated, he opened his messages to see what was so important that he had to lose his game.

He blinked, confused. It was from an unknown number.

He read the messages from this number.

 _"Hello Alfred F. Jones." _read the first message.

 _" I have a friend of yours_ _."_ read the second.

 _" Do you know who I have?"_ asked the last text.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he texted back, _" No, who do you have_ _?"_

The next thing that was sent to him surprised and horrified him more than anything. It was a picture of Japan, knocked out and tied up.

He did the first thing he could think of. Shout.

"JAPAN! JAPAN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

* * *

All heads turned to America, looking stunned and confused.

"What?" asked England, trying to make sure if he had heard correctly.

Italy, or at least his body, in particular, had wide eyes and his skin seemed to grow pale.

America decided to be as blunt as possible. Japan needed saving, and he was the hero!

"Japan's been kidnapped! Some villains got him!"

"What?!" England repeated, not having expected this. He walked over to America, having forgotten his mission to strangle France, and peered at the American's cellphone.

He gasped. "What... what the bloody hell is this?!"

"I don't know! Someone just texted me this picture and-!"

China was now growing curious, having heard his brother's name be mentioned. "What happened aru? Is Japan alright?"

He went towards the two nations, then peeked at the cellphone.

"Aiyah! What's this?! Why is Japan tied up like that?!"

"I told you! Some villains got him!"

Germany stood up, and walked over to the small crowd that had been forming. "Everyone calm down! There must be an explanation for this!"

Looking at the picture, Germany's eyes narrowed. "Who could've done this? Should we call the police?"

France shuffled over to the group, glancing at the picture on the phone. "Why _would_ anyone do this? What did you do, Amerique? Why did they text you of all people?"

"I don't know!"

Russia had a raher creepy aura eminating from him as he walked over to the phone. "Maybe this can be solved by using a special magic spell!"

England glanced warily at the Russian. "What sort of spell..."

Russia pulled his pipe from nowhere. "The magic metal pipe spell! It always works! Fufufufu~"

"Don't smash the phone you git!"

"Eh? What was that?" the creepy aura intensified.

"Ah, nothing!"

Slowly, Japan got out of his chair. Walking over to the phone, his eyes widened. "This... can't be. Who could've done such a thing...?" he mumbled to himself.

This ripped apart the plan. Now, Italy and his body was somewhere they had no idea of, and he was still stuck in the Italian's body. Forcing himself to stay calm and think logically, he inhaled deeply.

"Another text!" cried the American, as another notification flashed on the screen.

 _"If you call the police, we'll kill him."_

China snorted. ""Countries can't die through any physical ways. Even if they tried it wouldn't work."

"However if they figure out he's technically immortal they may try to figure out why through any means necessary, even possibly even torture-"

Japan stopped talking when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Um... I learned that from Japan! I was watching an anime with him and that's what the bad guys did~!" It was sort of true. Japan had some animes like that.

America grinned. "Yeah, Japan has some pretty cool anime-"

"Focus you idiot! Anyway, Italy's right..." England said this a bit hesitantly, "we can't let them figure out we're countries or immortal. Whoever _they_ are." he added.

"But why would they want Japan of all countries? Do they even know our secret?" China mused.

Another text came up.

 _"What we want is simple. He is simply here for ransom. I'm sure you'll do anything for the important government official we have here. Give us $1,000,000 and no one will get hurt. If we even expect that you have called either the government or the police, he will die. If you want to save your friend, text back and we'll give instructions. If you don't, we're sure no one will miss this extremely important official whose records are all classified. Your choice."_

"They're trying to threaten us? Kolkolkolkolkol~ maybe I should introduce them to Mr. Pipe?"

"They've messed with the wrong people! The hero will bring them to justice!" America growled, before frowning slightly. "So what should we type back?"

"Maybe we should ask them where they are, and how to get there? They are humans, and we are countries. We can still overpower them if we try, then we can contact the proper authorities." Germany suggested, going into 'leader' mode.

"Kay then..." America typed, _"Where are you? Give us instructions."_

 _"Good choice. We'll send you an illustration of how to get here. It shouldn't be too far from there. We can see that there are 6 people there with you, Mr. Jones. All 7 of you must come here, and only all 7 of you. This is to ensure no one gets to tell the police while the rest of you come here. We will give you a week to get here, although it should take even less than that. We'll figure out if you tell this to the authorities."_

And another picture was sent to them, with all the instructions on how to get there.

"They said they could see us, but does that mean they can hear us too?" France asked, looking out the window warily.

"Probably not. They still don't refer to us as countries, but as officials. And if they knew we were countries, they would know threatening to kill Japan won't work..." Germany replied, frowning deeply.

"Why don't we just contact authorities before we go there, just have them stay behind so that we can have back up if needed. Even if they do realize that we have back up, the worst they could do is try killing someone who can't die anyway! Then, I, the hero, swoops in and locks up all the bad guys so they can't do any of that weird torture stuff that Italy's talking about!" America commented, thinking hard for a bit.

"They might try escaping through a secret route aru! Then Japan will just be gone again and they might just try to kill him anyway, discover he can't die, then start doing all that torture that Italy said!" China said, growing rather frantic on how to save his brother.

"So what do we do then? We can't just leave Japan there! I- I mean, he's a country and we can't just leave him there!"

"Onhonhonhon~ in denial England?"

"Shut up! I don't see him that way!"

"Everyone focus!" Germany yelled. "We have to think about what we'll do! First things first, are all of you willing to go?!"

"I'm the hero, of course I'm going!"

"I'm coming too. America might do something stupid and get all of you in trouble. And besides, I was a bloody pirate!"

"Well if Angleterre is coming I guess I should come too~"

"You're just coming to annoy me?!"

"Yes, but the text also said that we all have to come, so I guess it was fate then~"

"Bloody frog!"

"Black sheep of Europe!"

"Japan's my brother, aru! I can't leave him there!"

"If China's going then I should to, da? Besides, I want to see Japan become so grateful to me that he decides to become one with me~"

"I'm going too." Germany finished, before sending Japan a glance.

"Do you want to come Italy?"

Japan replied firmly, "Of course. The text said we must all go. And Ita- Japan's my friend~!"

 _"I have to keep my promise to Ancient Rome-san... And he has my body too..."_ he said in his mind.

Germany looked rather surprised at this answer. "Okay then..."

"Alright dudes, I know the place where the bad guys are staying! It's really near this buliding, and not a lot of people know the way to get there! Heck, the only way to get there is through a forest, and the building the kidnappers are in is an abandoned warehouse, so no one will see us while we go there!" America said, feeling rather proud for knowing all this.

"Then the most efficient way to get there the fastest would be through camping in the woods, moving closer to the warehouse each day..." Japan said quietly, although France apparently heard him.

"Good idea Italy~! Big brother France has taught you well, right?"

"Um- yes?" Japan agreed unsurely.

"Wait, what did Italy say aru? I didn't hear it."

"Ah, maybe we should camp out in the woods and get closer to the warehouse each day?!"

"Hm, good idea aru! We'll get Japan in no time!"

Japan, was starting to feel slightly awkward and touched at how everyone was trying to think of a way to save him. Even if it wasn't really him they were saving.

"But how will we get that much money in such a short time?" Germany mused.

"It's cool, I have enough money at home for that! But we're not really gonna give it to them, we're gonna put it in a case, then say that we won't give it to them unless they show us Japan, then when they show us Japan, we knock them all out and call the police so that they can't escape, then get Japan, then lock them up! It's easy!" America said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"That's not easy you bloody idiot!"

"Maybe that's just cause your too old~"

"You little-"

"This is not the time to argue over stupid things like that!" the German shouted angrily.

Everyone went silent again.

"Good!"

"Wait, what if someone wonders why we're gone?" England asked.

"Just say that you wanted to see more of this beautiful land! Hahahahaha!" America laughed heartily.

"Why would we want to do that you git?!"

"For once... America's right." Germany seemed surprised at the words coming out of his own mouth. "Let's just say that we had some extra business to take care of here."

"Then we should meet up tonight, near the forest America's talking about. Bring the supplies we need for camping, and let's plan more for this at night. Bring weapons, food, clothing, whatever you need, but not anything unnecessary! Understood?!" Germany was really feeling like a captain at the moment.

Everyone nodded.

Japan felt rather guilty that they were trying to save him without even knowing who he really was. They all deserved to know. It would also be better if he could act like himself when they tried to save Italy rather than pretending to be someone else.

"Everyone, I... have something to say." he begun slowly.

Everyone looked at him in a rather confused way.

"Does this have something to do with why you're acting so strangely?" Germany asked, raising an eyebrow.

He bit his lip, nodding. "The... the truth is..."

"What is it, aru?"

He looked at China, then at everyone else.

"I... I... I am..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Well?" asked France.

"I am..."

No other words would come out.

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them. He was more than prepared to accept all questions and try to convince them. He was more than prepared to swallow his pride. He was ready for it.

But why could he not finish his sentence?

"I am..."

 _"No,"_ he realized. _"I can't say anything... because something is preventing me."_

It felt almost physically impossible to say that he was Japan. Like... like something was preventing him, the way it prevented him from speaking Japanese.

But why? It had never happened before. He told Germany who he was, he wasn't believed but he could still say who he was. What was different now? What had changed? What was-

"Hey, Italy? Were you going to say something or not? We don't have all day man!" America's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Japan stayed silent for a few more seconds, still stunned by the revelation.

"I am... sorry. I have to go to the restroom first!" He walked towards the door.

"Italy- nevermind. We will continue this later. Just remember to meet us at the entrance of this building at 7pm! Bring only what you need, so don't bring any paint or paper! Bring a tent to camp in!" Germany decided that he could always ask more about this later, so he let it slide. For now.

"Ah- yes! Of course!" Japan replied. He didn't want to be rude by walking out like that, but the turn of events baffled him so much that he needed to clear his mind.

Once he walked out the door and closed it behind him, he sighed. He needed to be alone for a while. He needed some peace and quiet.

He headed for the restroom. He was sure no one would be there, everyone else had probably left already, it was quiet, and there was no security cameras there.

Walking into the restroom, he looked around just to make sure no one else was there. He didn't see anyone.

Sighing in relief, he started washing his face to try clearing his mind and help him think logically. Why could he not tell them who he was? It had never happened before.

Wiping his face with some tissues, his thoughts shifted to Italy, who was still in his body, kidnapped.

"I hope Italy-kun is okay..." he mumbled quietly, his stress slowly rising.

Why did this have to happen? Who could've done this? He had to know.

Although... how would he be able to tell England? Would he be able to say who he was, or would magic prevent him again?

"Will I ever get back to normal?" he asked himself, already missing being able to completely feel his citizens. In Italy's body, he could still feel them, but it wasn't as strong as before, and that troubled him.

Would he ever be able to really speak in Japanese again? All these thoughts troubled him, but he couldn't let it show.

Sighing deeply, he turned around, about to walk towards the door and leave, when he suddenly... fell.

* * *

Canada had a rather rough day.

Russia had sat on him again, throughout the entire meeting, and even though he wanted to get away, his small whispers of protest couldn't be heard by anyone. He was also probably the reason Russia found the chair a bit uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, he had to leave behind Kuma... kichi? since the little bear had slept in and he would be late for the meeting. He was really missing his small companion now.

However, due to Russia sitting on him, he couldn't get off and go home when the meeting ended. He had to wait for Russia to leave too.

While he was waiting, feeling very crushed as he tried to support Russia's weight, America suddenly began screaming something about Japan having been kidnapped.

The few nations that were left started getting a bit chaotic, so when Russia stood up to see what was all the commotion was about, Canada willed his legs to walk so that he could see too.

A picture of Japan tied up and knocked out met his eyes.

He gasped, but no one heard him of course. Who would do such a thing? Wasn't Japan a strong country? How could he be taken so easily?

Canada was right besides the small group of countries, but no one still noticed him, but he didn't really mind at the moment, he was more or less used to it, but what he was more focused on was why Japan was captured.

He saw Italy walk over to them, although he didn't look very much like himself. He was frowning, and was much paler than usual. Canada assumed it was because his friend had just gotten kidnapped.

The nearly invisible nation stayed for a while, listening to all the other nations' plans. He wanted to help, maybe he could do something, but no one noticed him.

Apparently, not even the kidnappers noticed him. They said that only 6 people were in the room with his brother, but he was actually the seventh person.

After a while of listening to their plans, Canada felt that he really needed to pee by now. He couldn't hold it in, and no one could hear his suggestions anyway, so he silently walked out the door to go to the restroom.

Amidst all the chaos, no one saw him leave.

He had just finished doing his business and washing his hands when he heard someone else enter.

"Italy...?" he asked, although it sounded more like a whisper.

The Italian did not look like himself at all. He looked serious and very worried.

He obviously hadn't noticed Canada, because he seemed to look around, trying to see if anyone was there.

Canada saw that he started washing his face and afterwards, wiped it with some tissues.

Canada was about to leave when Italy suddenly spoke.

"I hope Italy-kun is okay..."

Canada stopped dead. What? Wasn't _he_ Italy? They weren't very close but he recalled that his name was Italy. And why did he use a Japanese honorific to talk about himself?

Canada didn't want to eavesdrop, but he did want to know more about why Italy was talking like that. It wasn't really eavesdropping if he wasn't hiding, right?

So with a rather guilty conscience, he listened.

"Will I ever get back to normal?" he heard Italy say again.

Normal? Was something wrong with him?

Furrowing his eyebrows, Canada frowned slightly.

Canada heard him sigh before he turned to walk out the door.

Feeling a bit surprised and guilty for hearing the things he had heard, the Canadian decided to leave too.

Unfortunately, Canada was in so much of a hurry that he didn't notice that there was a puddle of water in front of him.

The blonde nation slipped, and his instincts caused him to flail about trying to grab onto the first thing that would keep him from falling.

Unluckily enough, the first thing his hands got a hold of was the back of Italy's shirt. Now he may be almost invisible, but he wasn't intangible.

Canada fell down, dragging Italy along with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for the wait, but this is the next chapter of the story! Thank you for continuing to review and read, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Japan was more than just slightly stunned at his sudden fall. He was completely surprised.

It was almost as if he was dragged down, but that was impossible. No one was there with him. Right?

He was still on the floor, looking around to see what could have been the cause of his fall. He heard something, like some soft whispers. As he glanced around, a slightly hazy outline of a man behind him caught his eye. This man looked a lot like...

"America-san...?"

* * *

Canada was unbelievably embarrassed. Had he actually just done that? He blushed in surprise, before quickly getting up.

Italy was still on the floor looking around. Canada blushed some more when he realized that not only had he listened in on him, but he had actually made him fall too!

"M-maple! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too do that! Are you okay?" Canada mumbled, his shouts sounding more like slightly louder whispers.

Italy seemed to see him, which in itself alone surprised Canada.

"America-san...?" Italy asked quietly, squinting his eyes to see better.

Canada sighed quietly. He was mistaken for his brother. Again. Although... he was pretty sure Italy didn't use honorifics.

"No, I'm Canada..." he replied, sounding a bit resigned.

Italy seemed to hear him a bit better this time, since he squinted some more and begun to realize that this was indeed not America.

Now it was Italy's turn to look rather flustered. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude..."

"Oh, it's okay. Um, you can... see me?" Canada asked, a bit hopeful.

Italy blinked. "Yes. I can't see you very well though. I am sorry."

Canada's eyes widened. "Oh, don't apologize! It was my fault. Um, here. Let me help you up."

He outstretched his hand to the other nation. Italy looked at it for a second, before hesitantly taking it.

At the back of Canada's mind, he was wondering why the Italian was being so quiet. Maybe it was because Japan had been kidnapped?

Canada helped him up, receiving a grateful nod from the other nation. A rather awkward slience passed, until Italy hesitantly asked an innocent sounding question.

"Um, Canada~ did... did you hear me say anything?"

* * *

Japan had just been helped up by this nation, who Japan vaguely remembered as being America's brother. He also vaguely remembered him as being part pf the G8, although Japan hardly ever remembered him showing up at meetings.

Although what was really bugging him was whether Canada had heard anything. How long had he been in there? He didn't see anyone in there a while ago.

Hesitantly, he asked, "Um, Canada~ did... did you hear me say anything?"

Canada stiffened. "Um... why is that?"

"Because you were probably here before me and might have heard something by accident..."

Canada bit his lip. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to- I just- I just heard something was wrong. Maybe... maybe I can help?" he knew it sounded like a stupid excuse, but that was one of the pains of invisibility. You heard everything, even things you didn't want to.

Japan stared at the ground. Canada seemed sincere, and even if he wasn't the easiest person to see, Japan was old enough to see that he meant it. After all, his hobby was analyzing the situation. And anime.

"Canada, were you in here the entire time~?"

Canada looked even guiltier than before. "Yes... I think it's because you couldn't see me. Then again," he sighed. "no one does."

Japan furrowed his brows. "No one?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that people don't notice me even when I'm right in front of them sometimes."

That statement sparked an idea in Japan's brain. It was a crazy idea... but maybe it would work. Some of the best plans were.

Thinking about it some more, he decided that it would be a good way to see if he could still tell other people who he really was. He didn't really know Canada very well, but he seemed nice enough and there was still the off chance that his idea would work.

Sighing, he knew that there was nothing for it. Canada was probably curious now, and the blonde just seemed to want to help. He would need his help if he wanted this crazy idea to work anyway.

Inhaling deeply, he spoke. "Excuse me for asking, but were you also in the meeting room? Did you hear about what happened to... Japan?"

Canada looked surprised at this. "Yes, I- I heard he was kidnapped... I'm sorry. He's your friend, right?" he said comfortingly.

"Well... Italy-kun's friend..."

Canada tilted his head slightly. "Aren't you Italy?"

"Physically, yes. But...I'm... I'm..."

Japan gulped down his pride, readied himself for any questions, and spoke.

"I'm actually Japan."

He... did it?

Canada's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"... Excuse me...?"

Japan bit his lip. "Canada-san... I'm Japan. Italy-kun is actually the one that was kidnapped and... I... I'm not sure how I ended up like this... but I was wondering if you could help me."

Canada's head seemed to spin. "Oh... oh maple..." he suddenly seemed to find the ground fascinating. "This... isn't a prank right?"

Japan vehemently shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Well... um, not what I was expecting... and I'm not even sure if any of this is real and maybe you're just kidding... "

"I know this is a lot to take in..."

"It is! I don't really know you and now you're telling me that you're someone else and that you're actually Japan..." Canada's quiet voice rose an octave, as if he couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Oh, s-sorry. I didn't mean to burst out like that..."

Japan nodded, although Canada's quiet voice didn't really make it seem like an outburst.

"Canada-san, you don't have to believe me, but I think what you heard me say earlier is enough proof."

"I'm not really sure what to think yet..."

"That is understandable... you can still think of me as Italy-kun if it makes you feel better, however even if you don't believe me, would you still like to help?"

Canada tilted his head to the side. "How? Oh, I don't know any magic if that's what you were going to ask... even if I don't completely believe you and I'm still wondering whether this is just America's prank."

Japan breathed in deeply. "I... think I have an idea for a back up plan on how to rescue Italy-kun. However I might need your assisstance, if it's not too much to ask."

Canada's eyes lit up. "Back-up plan? Well... I'm a pretty good tactician..." Japan thought he heard a bit of pride in the other's voice.

"Then perhaps you can tell me if the plan I have in mind is a good one?"

Canada furrowed his eyebrows as Japan told him the details of the plan. Canada listened quietly, giving some input about it at times. He was actually a bit worried when Japan told him what he was supposed to do, but they agreed it would be for the best.

All Canada knew was that this time, his efforts would be acknowledged, and for that he was glad.


	13. Chapter 13

Japan had prepared everything with Canada. He had reviewed every detail of the plan, gotten all the supplies, and should have been confident.

But he wasn't.

He was actually rather worried. He wasn't even sure if this plan woul go well since they were going to be doing it in a place he had never been to before. He really shouldn't be too worried, he reminded himself. This was just a back up plan in case the first plan didn't go too well.

He had just said goodbye to... what was his name again? Can... Can-something... Japan seemed to have forgotten. Blushing at his poor memory, he decided not to say anything.

 _"I must be growing too old..."_ he thought to his chagrin.

Japan was at Italy's doorstep, and had just opened he door.

Peeking inside, he wondered if Romano was in there. Hearing nothing, he walked in and turned on the lights. His mouth hung open at the sight that met his eyes.

The house was utterly trashed.

Well, more than usual.

There were some stains on the floor, and bits of food was all over the place. There were some broken bits of glass on the floor, and a vase that Japan estimated probably cost at least 8 million yen had been knocked over. All in all, it was a complete mess.

Who could have been the culprit to this disaster? He had made sure to lock the door before he left, sso who could've gotten in? Looking around some more, he heard some snoring come from the other room.

Preparing for the worst, he peeked in and his mouth hung open again.

Romano was on the floor curled up in a ball fast asleep, with a sleeping Spain beside him, and Prussia sprawled out on the couch snoring away.

Japan really wanted to take some pictures of the odd and foreign sight that greeted him, but he didn't have his own camera at the moment and the house was still a mess.

He supposed that they had come in here after he had left for the meeting and while they were still drunk and then proceeded to trash the place. He wondered how much they had to drink to actually get this wild. Now here they were, passed out.

Japan briefly debated on whether to wake them up, but decided against it. Better let them have their sleep. Besides, they would have massive hangovers when they woke up.

Japan decided that he should go look for some materials to bring, but being naturally organized and clean, he could not help but want to clean up first.

Grabbing a broom and a mop, Japan tied a handkerchief around his head and, looking very much like a housewife, began to work.

* * *

The house was now good as new. Probably even cleaner than before. Although Japan had refrained from entering Romano's room and resisted the urge to clean it up as well, since it was a private room and Japan would have been extremely ashamed to go in there without permission.

Wiping his forehead, Japan was actually rather proud at what he had achieved. Returning the broom and mop from where he found it, he decided that he should look for some supplies, like a tent, although he doubted that Italy owned such a thing.

He was right.

He searched everywhere, but could not find anything. Now he had to rely on someone else to help him. He really didn't like feeling so... _useless._

Knowing Germany though, the man had probably already gotten an extra tent for him. So... what was left to do?

He had stopped by his house to feed Pochi, even giving him enough food to last him for days.

He had watered his plants at home too.

He had even packed Italy's clothes into a small suitcase, although he also made sure to bring some pasta so as not to seem suspicious.

The only 'weapon' Japan could think of bringing at the moment was a white flag that Italy always carried around. His beautiful katana wasn't with him, he couldn't bring it due to the plan that he and... Can-something had made.

What next?

Japan looked at the time. Was it 6:00 already? He hadn't noticed the time fly by so quickly...

He was about to leave with his suitcase, but then he thought about Romano, Spain and maybe even Prussia asking about where he had gone.

He looked back at the sleeping nations and decided to leave them a note.

He wasn't sure what would sound like Italy, so he eventually just settled on, "America invited us to go sightseeing so I'm gonna be out for a few days! I'll be back really soon! - Veneziano"

He managed to write it in a way that looked a bit more like Italy's handwriting, then pasted it on the door of the fridge.

Seeing that they were still asleep, Japan could not stop himself anymore.

He whipped out Italy's phone and snapped some pictures, determined to send them to his own phone when everything went back to normal.

If everything went back to normal.

Japan paled at the sudden train of thought. Everything would be alright. England would be able to help, right? Of course.

Calming his nerves, he picked up his small case and walked out the door.

* * *

He had gotten there rather early, no one was around yet. Except for China, who had a rather large suitcase with him, and a backpack.

"Italy? You're so early aru!" he heard China say as the older man noticed him.

"Oh, hi China~!"

"I didn't expect you to get here so quickly."

"Um, well Japan's my friend so of course I got here quickly!"

"That's the spirit, aru! Still, I wonder how they were able to take Japan. He's a good fighter... but they should know not to mess with me!"

"Of course..." Japan trailed off as China struck a dramatic pose.

"Oh, but Italy... I have a question I've been meaning to ask you..." China said seriously, as he looked straight at Japan.

"Eh...?" Japan questioned, wondering what caused China's shift in behavior.

"You might not talk about it much, but I always notice it."

"... Excuse me?"

"It's that thing on your head."

 _"My brain? Does he know... that I'm not who I say I am?"_

"Um, what are you talking about China~?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked.

Japan shook his head uncertainly.

China sighed. "You can't hide it anymore, aru."

"Hide what?" Japan was honestly growing more nervous. Had China figured it out yet?

"Your curl."

Japan stopped his thought process to gawk at China. He had... not been expecting that.

"My... my curl?" he repeated, almost dumbly.

"Yes, aru! I always see it sticking out of your head, but I don't know what it's for."

"Oh. Oh..." Japan calmed himself. "Well... I think it's supposed to mean Ita- my errogenous zone."

Or at least that was what Italy had told him.

"Oh. Well what happens when I pull it?"

"When you... pull it?"

"Yes. Do you know?"

"Well... I- no." Japan admitted. Italy probably knew, but he himself didn't.

China suddenly grinned, looking excited. "Then we can figure out together, aru!"

"Wait, what-"

 _Yank._

China had just tugged on Japan's - technically Italy's - curl.

This would not end well.

"...!"

Japan couldn't even explain how he felt. A shiver went up his spine, he could hardly even focus properly and he could feel his cheeks heating up.

"What happened, aru? Should I pull it again to see if something happens?"

Japan's eyes widened. "Wait-!"

 _Tug._

Inhaling deeply, Japan struggled to look up at China, who actually seemed slightly worried now.

"Are you alright?"

"Y... yes... I'm fine..."

China frowned. "You don't sound fine, aru. What happened? Did it hurt?"

"I can't explain it... so please don't tug it again!" he added hurriedly when he saw China's hand move towards him.

China looked at him, looking half disappointed and half surprised.

"I'm not going to touch it aru!" he huffed indignantly. "I was just going to feel your temperature! You're all red!"

"What...?" Japan could only stare as China stretched out his hand to the currently Italian man's forehead.

"Well you didn't get a fever from what I did...Aiyah, I wonder what happened..." China frowned a bit deeper. "You really shouldn't lie about how you're feeling, aru. That just makes it harder to figure out what's wrong. You're too young to understand."

Japan thought he heard China mutter something about how Japan was always saying he was fine when he wasn't.

"Um, Ch-China~ you can take your hand away now."

China blinked then looked back at Japan. "Oh, sorry aru. I didn't think you'd feel uncomfortable. You're always going around hugging people so I didn't think this would matter."

Japan chuckled softly, knowing that he would never do that in his life.

"Hey dudes! The hero's here!"

* * *

 **Please continue to read and review, it helps me update faster! Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello to all the readers out there, thank you so much for reading. Did you get the Ouran reference in the other chapter? A review I saw happened to be about this, so yes, I did use an Ouran reference for the 8 million yen vase. Anyway, on to the story, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey dudes! The hero is here!"

Japan and China both turned their heads towards the sound of the voice.

"Well you're early too, aru." China commented, as America walked towards them, all his supplies being carried in his arms like nothing but feathers.

"Of course! I'm here to make the battle plan, like all good heroes!"

"Oh? Like what?" China asked.

"Simple. You'll be my back up, and I'll be the hero!"

"Immature Westerners..."

"Hello comrades!" greeted Russia, smiling creepily, carrying his tent.

"Oh, all you chaps are here already?" came another voice, unmistakably belonging to England, who was dragging large boxes with him.

"Woah! I'm earlier than you! Ha, not so gentlemanly now, eh England?"

"Shut your mouth America! The only reason I'm late is because I ran into that bloody pervert!"

"Destiny is working, Angleterre!"

"Shut up! You're not helping frog!"

"Ah, stop hitting my beautiful face!"

"Then why did you just hit mine?!"

"It's an improvement, you black sheep of Europe!"

America just laughed, China sighed and said something about immaturity and how food would solve the problem, Russia smiled innocently, and Japan sweatdropped.

Surprisingly enough, Germany was the last nation to get there. Mainly because he had gotten there at exactly 7:00, while everyone else had gotten there much earlier.

"Everyone's here?" The German asked, looking at all of them, and once having made sure they were all there, asked another question.

"And everyone only brought what was absolutely necessary?"

"Of course aru!"

"Totally dude!"

"I only bring what is needed, da?"

"Everything in my bag will be bloody worth it!"

"Only the most important things are in my beautiful bag, Alemanya."

"I... brought pasta..." Japan replied, hoping it was what would be expected of Italy.

"Then everyone will open their bags and show us what they brought." Germany finished.

"Including you, right Germany?" Russia asked innocently.

"Er... right..."

The following was what they saw:

China had packed a Shinatty-chan doll inside his bag.

America had brought more hamburgers than what was possible to fit in a bag.

Russia had brought some... um... unconventional methods of torture.

England had actually brought some spellbooks saying that he had something he needed to research.

France had brought so many different clothes that his bag was nearly full with them.

'Italy' didn't have a tent.

This would be a long night indeed.

* * *

Italy woke up in a dark room.

He couldn't see anything, and he felt as if he was sitting on a chair. He tried to get up, but then he found he was stuck, like his body was tied to the chair he was on.

He squinted his eyes in the darkness, before he saw what was an outline of someone...

"You're awake?"

Who was that? It sounded like a boy, but it didn't sound like Germany.

Italy looked around and realized that he was in a place he didn't recognize. How did he get here? What happened...

Oh. He remembered now. He had been knocked out by a stranger and he was probably far away from everyone and no one knew where he was and...

Germany would save him. Of course he would, he always did. And Japan would save him too right? Because they were allies, and friends!

But... did they know where he was? Germany always knew who had kidnapped him before, but now... not even Italy knew who had kidnapped him!

"Wh-who are you? Why did you take me? I'm not any good at fighting, so please let me go! I'm just a silly boy who likes pasta!"

The man stepped closer to Italy, and the nation was able to make out a conventionally good looking face with piercing blue eyes.

"Well Mr. Honda," the man began, almost mockingly, "we aren't going to hurt a single hair on your head."

Italy winced as he thought of his curl in his real body.

"We just want you here for ransom."

"R-ransom?!" Italy cried out, "Why would you do that? I'm not worth much!"

It was true. In the war, very few people actually thought of him as a real threat, before they were quickly proved wrong with his frequent running away.

The man rose an eyebrow. "Really? Well, you're worth at least $1,000,000."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Mr. Honda, you don't have to play dumb. You're an extremely important government official, am I right?"

Italy froze. This person didn't know about him being a country then?

"Of course I am." The man continued without waiting for a response. "We found something interesting about you and all your friends. We found a file on you, but there was virtually nothing on it. Everything was classified. Why is that?"

Those blue eyes looked straight at Italy's, and it scared him a lot, to the point where he wanted to cry.

"Then again, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we get our money."

"Wh-who are all of you?"

"That's for us to know and you to never find out."

"I'm not important! I just want to make pasta and go home! Please don't feed me any horrible food! Please let me leave big scary man! I'll give you lots of pasta!"

"Sorry, we don't need any." the man replied brightly, as if he was not talking to someone he just kidnapped, and turned around to leave.

"V-veh! Wait! Why did you choose me to take?"

The blue eyed man looked back at him for just a few seconds. "Oh, it didn't matter who we got, you just happened to be the one we found all alone. We even saw Mr. Alfred F. Jones come out from your house last night, so we just decided to contact him about where you are and what they need to get you back."

Italy let out a small gasp.

"You were an easy target, and you're even more pathetic than I thought. It's surprising that your friends will actually pay to get you back and aren't just going to leave you here to die."

That made Italy look up and furrow his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

His kidnapper didn't even turn around to look at him as he walked away and said, "I guess it's because you're an official. If it wasn't for that they wouldn't even try to save you."

"That's not true! That's not true! Th-they're my friends!"

"Mmhmm. I'm sure."

And he was gone, as if he didn't believe Italy when he said they were his friends.

But it was true! Germany would save him, like he always did! Besides, his kidnapper said that his friends were actually going to pay to get him back! It meant he was important!

But... but he wasn't Italy at the moment. Right now, he was Japan. Right now, he looked like Japan, everyone thought he was Japan, and everyone who was coming to save him thought they were saving Japan. Maybe that was the only reason they were saving him this time...

No! Japan knew who he was, and he was sure that Japan would try and save him too! Japan would save him even if he was Italy.

But... but Japan needed his body, and right now, Italy had it. Was the only reason Japan would save him was because Italy had his body? What if...

No! They always saved him before, why wouldn't they do it now? They were allies and-

But they only saved him because they were allies in the war. There wasn't any war now... and he was still useless.

He felt tears prick his eyes. That terrible man had awakened his fears, that he'd be forgotten, and alone, and the people he cared about wouldn't come back for him. Just like with...

No. No! They would save him. His friends would save him, and he would wait. He would show that mean man! He didn't know anything! They would save him. And maybe he would be useful! He would help for once.

For once, he'd try to be strong, like Germany and Japan.

* * *

After arguing and questioning with each other about the things they had brought, they had set up all their tents, and as expected, Germany had prepared an extra tent in case Italy didn't have one.

"You should bring your own tent next time!" Germany had said, crossing his arms and glaring.

"Of course, Germany!" Japan replied, even saluting with the wrong hand.

They were sitting around a fire and were supposed to be making a plan but...

"Well then guys, listen to my awesome plan on how to rescue Japan! Okay, so first, all you guys will just fight off the henchmen, then I go for the boss, then save Japan, then we call the government! Easy-peasy!"

"... Brilliant plan America, I don't see a way that would backfire." England replied sarcastically.

"Then it's all settled!"

"That was sarcasm, git!"

"Wait, America, how long exactly does it take to get to this warehouse? Aren't there any shortcuts?" asked Germany.

"Well... let me think... I think it takes like... probably 2 to 3 days on foot. It'll be a lot faster of we had a car, but the road for this place isn't all that good and if you don't know the road well, you might fall or crash in to something then explode like in the movies!"

An awkward silence ensued where everyone looked at America and Russia smiled even wider.

"So basically, it'll take a while if we do this on foot but driving can have... disastrous consequences. Okay, we'll walk then. Let's camp here for a while, then start walking tomorrow." Germany concluded.

"Great, I really need my beauty sleep now..." France sighed dramatically, getting a whack on the head from England.

"I don't see any beauty in that frog face of yours."

France's eyes lit up. "Onhonhonhon... if you don't see the beauty yet, maybe you would like to sleep with me first?"

England blinked, went silent for 5 seconds, turned completely red, then started strangling France.


	15. Chapter 15

They had just finished 'planning', if you could even call it that. Mostly it was arguing, but at least now they had a slight idea on what to do. Finally, they could get a good night's sleep before they started to move closer to the warehouse.

Except for England.

The English nation was sitting up in his tent, reading his spell books. He _had_ said that everything in his bag was worth it, but those gits didn't believe him! These spell books would help him figure out more about these wishing stars, so he could research on it at night, then make a plan to save Japan in the morning. After all, he was an ex-pirate, multitasking wasn't a problem.

Although, he was slightly worrie- curious about Japan getting kidnapped. After all, Japan was capable at fighting and could hold his own very well. It was slightly surprising that he got kidnapped that quickly.

He was also acting really strangely back then in the meeting, very late too.

Not that he cared, England reminded himself, focusing on his books again.

He learned that there were many wishing stars, each with their own level of power, but they were only one of the many wishing stars. Most of them could only grant very small wishes, like wishing for a promotion, or a car, or any material wishes.

Some could grant wishes about getting healed from diseases. Others could grant wishes for having a baby. All of these paled in comparison with _The_ Wishing Star.

 _The_ Wishing Star was the most powerful out of all of them, and also the one that could grant wishes in the most unbelievable and unconventional way possible.

Of course, that sort of star was so incredibly rare that whatever was wished on it would only be granted if it was a wish made with all the wisher's heart, with completely sincere intentions, to prevent its power from being used for something that didn't deserve it.

There weren't even any records of anyone having seen it, and most of the things written on the book were just theories and probably from some extremely powerful or intelligent wizard who had enough power to learn about this star. It was also assumed that humans couldn't even see this star.

But the question still remained, who could have wished on this star? If not humans, then what?

If some world changing wish really did happen, then what could the wish have been about? What had changed? Did anything even change at all, or was England just overthinking and the magical force he had felt wasn't about a wish?

He groaned, all these questions weren't going to help him in the slightest. What he really needed now was some sort of clue, maybe a sign, that he was looking in the right direction.

He chuckled ironically. It wasn't like the answer would just come to him.

England almost jumped out of his skin when he thought he heard Italy's voice outside his tent call out to him.

"Excuse me... are you busy?"

England blinked, and had to make sure he was hearing correctly. It _sounded_ like Italy's voice, but it was said in a calm, quiet sort of way. Very reminescent of someone he knew, but he just couldn't put a finger on it.

He looked outside his tent, to see Italy gazing back at him, seeming rather nervous.

England frowned slightly. "What is it? I thought you would be asleep by now."

The Italian shifted a bit.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could help me with a problem of mine..." he said hesitantly, as if he was choosing his words very carefully.

England's thick eyebrows furrowed. "Problems? What problems?"

Then he snorted as he thought of something Italy might ask. "What, you had a nightmare?"

"Not exactly." Italy replied, pausing a bit before he continued.

"Um, this is a..." Italy seemed to not even be able to believe what he was about to say. "A magic related problem."

The Englishman's large brows shot up. "Magic?" Was Italy related to the magical force he had felt?

"What sort of magic?" he inquired, intent on getting more information from the other.

"Ah, well... it might sound rather unbelievable, but, I'm... not who I look like." Italy seemed to grow more concerned as he said this, causing England to raise an eyebrow.

"Then who are you?" England did not want to believe anything without proof, and at the moment, this seemed to be an extremely elaborate prank. Through his peripheral vision, he tried to see if America was hiding anywhere and laughing. Of course, he had his guard up just in case.

Italy stood a little straighter, took in a deep breath, looked straight at England with _something_ in his eyes that seemed like they belonged to someone else, and said in a clear calm tone,

"England-san... it's me, Japan."

* * *

Japan let out a small breath he had been holding as he realized he was able to say who he was, then carefully watched England's reactions.

Still... how had he done that?

He had been quite nervous about coming to England, and had been debating about it all night. One of the first things he thought of was how he could convince the English nation to believe him, ften hopefully be able to find a cause for his problems.

"... Come in." England said, after he had stared at him slack-jawed for a few seconds, allowing Japan to get inside.

The tent wasn't very big, but it was large enough for both of them to sit down in. Japan noticed some books sitting in the corner with words and symbols he didn't understand.

"You... don't believe me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Japan could sense the atmosphere, and this time was no exception.

"Well I don't want to believe anything without proof."

"Then... how shall I convince you?"

"Speak Japanese."

Japan bit his lip. "I cannot."

England raised an eyebrow. "Then I'll have to believe that you're just lying."

No, this was his only clue to figure out what happened! He could not give up!

"Is there any other way?" he asked, almost in desperation.

England paused for a moment. "Tell me something that only Japan and myself would know."

Only he would know? What would that be? He knew that England seemed to strongly believe in fairies and magic, loved to drink, and...

An idea came to Japan's mind.

"Well, I remember when we made our alliance." Japan said, a nostalgic look coming into his eyes.

"I found you at night, looking at the sky and I said that I wanted to make an alliance with you... despite my boss not wanting to. You were very surprised about my boss wanting an alliance with Russia, but we made an alliance the very next day anyway..." Japan let a very small smile briefly make its way onto his face.

England stared at Japan, gaping like a fish for a few seconds, before saying, "...Bloody hell, is that really you, Japan?"

Japan nodded solemnly, a bit surprised at how quickly England was accepting all this information. "Hai..."

"So it's you... but this isn't possible... it would take so much magic to ever make this happen..."

"England-san, I know it's hard to believe, and even I can hardly believe it, but please just try to trust me."

England sighed, as he looked straight at Japan. "This is way too well done to be a prank, and even then, I doubt Italy would try and pull a stunt like this with me. And besides," he added, slightly softer, "this would explain the strong magical force I felt..."

"So... do you believe me?" Japan asked, a feeling of hope in his heart.

"Yes, I believe I do."

A wave of relief suddenly came over the currently Italian man.

"Wait." England paused as he seemed to realize something. "Does this mean that the one we're saving is actually Italy?"

"Ah... yes..."

"So this entire day, you were Italy, and Italy was you... and... oh hell, the reason you were acting so weirdly in the World Meeting was because it wasn't actually you, was it?"

Japan blushed lightly as he remembered Italy's little entrance. "Um- well yes."

"So all this time, you were just _acting_?"

Japan bit his lip, as he bowed his head slightly. "Yes. I am very sorry for tricking all of you, but we thought it would be the best option for the mean time since no one might believe us."

"It's fine... it's just... this really isn't a joke, is it?"

"I'm afraid not."

The blonde groaned. "How on earth could this have happened? How strong was the magic to actually make _this,_ " he gestured to Japan, who was currently sitting quietly which looked very weird in Italy's body, "happen?"

"Wait, England-san." Japan held up a hand as if he was asking for permission to talk. "Does this mean you don't know what caused this?"

"First of all, if you're going to ask if _I_ did it, I didn't have anything to do with this. It wasn't me this time." he said, as if he was also explaining himself to people who were used to seeing fanfictions where he was the cause of the problem.

"But," he continued, "I have an idea what might have."

"And what's that?" Japan asked, itching to get answers, not being able to wait to be himself again.

"A wish."

Japan stared at England blankly. "A... wish?"

"Yes. There's a possibility that Italy and you ended up that way because of someone wishing on a very powerful wishing star."

This was a bit of an information overload on the Asian nation, so all he could manage was an eloquent, "What?"

"... I'll explain from the top."

* * *

"So you felt a strong magical presence around the same time that this happened to me and Italy-kun?" Japan asked, once England had finished explaining about the magical force, what the wishing star was, its kinds, and how powerful it was.

"Yes, I felt that it was wishing magic too. In fact, I have reason to believe that someone's wish is what caused this to happen to you."

"But... why would anyone wish for me and him to swap bodies? And who would do such a thing?"

England sighed. "That's what I want to know too."

Japan went over a list of people and reasons they would have to cause this to happen to him.

 _"Russia-san, so that I would be one with him? No... I probably wouldn't be the first peron he would want... Who could have wished for this then?"_

"Maybe someone didn't wish for this specifically, but this is just the way the wishing star granted the wish?" Japan mused after a rather long contemplative silence.

England blinked. "Hm... it's possible. After all, the wishing star does grant wishes in a very unexpected way even if its so powerful..."

"Oh, and one more thing." England said, as if he realized something. "Whenever someone makes a wish, whether it be on a weak wishing star or on the most powerful one, they cannot be told that their wish has been granted through magic. It's just something that comes with having your wish come true."

That statement made Japan stop and stare. "What...?"

"Anyone who makes a wish usually never know that their wish was granted through magic, they'll usually only think it was luck or coincidence, and never know that something supernatural happened to them all their lives ."

Japan furrowed his eyebrows. Did this mean that...

"However, that only works for something that can be explained away without necessarily needing to be through magic, like winning the lottery as a way someone can get rich quickly. For a situation as obviously supernatural as yours, it's possible that the magic is directly preventing you from being able to tell the wisher what has happened to you, and any proof you can offer to show that something supernatural really did happen."

"So this is the reason I can no longer speak Japanese, or write in kanji?"

"Most likely. The magic might be preventing you so you won't be able to convince others easily."

"If that's true then..."

Japan's eyes widened as a sudden realization came to him.

"I think that I might have an idea on who wished for this to happen..."

England's jaw hung open. "What? Who?!"

"It is also possible that the magic is stopping me from actually telling the wisher who I am, right? If so, it was one of the people left in the conference room when we learned that Italy-kun had been kidnapped."

"What? Why- wait." England seemed to remember something. "When you said that you had something important to tell us... were you supposed to tell us who you really were?"

Japan nodded.

"Then that means the reason you weren't able to say who you were was because the wisher was in the room and could hear you!"

"Yes, so it means it couldn't have been Germany-san since I was able to tell him who I was despite him not believing me, nor could it have been you..."

"So that leaves America, Russia, France and China."

"Then... how am I supposed to figure out which of them made this wish? It could have been any of them, for any reason..."

"Well there's always the way where you just tell all of them who you are and the one you can't tell it to is automatically the wisher."

Japan seemed to consider this for a while. "I don't think that is something I would do since it could distract them from the priority for getting Italy-kun back, or ask too many questions that not even I am entirely sure of what the answer would be."

"What you do now is your choice mate, hell, even I'm still confused about this mess, but I can't tell you what to do."

Japan gave England a small smile. "Thank you for your help, I am very sorry for disturbing you. I will just decide what to do on my own from here."

England looked rather surprised at this, before he blurted out,

"W-well, it wasn't like I did it for you! Your problem just happened to be about something I was also worried about!"

In a slightly quieter voice, he added, "But... you're welcome anyway."

"Thank you again England-san, I will be taking my leave now. Good night."

Japan stepped out of the other's tent, and just took a moment to enjoy the cool breeze and the fact that he now had a chance to get back to normal.

Looking up at the vast night sky, he marveled at the many twinkling stars, wondering how much of them might be wishing stars.

However, Japan noted idly, no matter how bright they shone the moon still looked much brighter.

* * *

 **I am very sorry for the long wait! I hope you all continue to review if you want me to write more, thank you, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

Japan had been trying to think of a way to avoid directly telling the other 4 while still being able to figure out who the wisher was for the past half hour.

Nothing came to mind.

As he lied back down in his sleeping bag with a sigh, he was beginning to think that England's option looked very tempting now...

But he couldn't do that option. He just couldn't.

If he was to be completely honest, the reasons he told England why he didn't want to do his option wasn't the only reasons he had for not just telling them who he was.

Yes, he did think that it might distract the other nations from the rescue when they realize that the person they were saving wasn't actually who they thought he was. They might even feel as though they had been tricked.

Yes, he did think that they would ask so much questions that neither he nor England could answer, since England had told him that it was the first time this has ever happened and most of the things on his books were just theories and probably speculation from much more powerful, and probably dead, wizards.

However... there was one more reason, one admittedly childish reason, that Japan had not told the blonde.

His pride.

And besides, if everyone except the wisher knew who he actually was, wouldn't that get increasingly awkward? It would feel as though everyone else knew a secret one other person didn't know.

Wait a minute...

That brought up another question, was it possible for the wisher to figure out what happened for himself without anyone needing to tell it to them? England hadn't mentioned anything and Japan hadn't thought to ask.

And one more question that had just started to plague Japan's mind was what would happen if they ever figured out who made the wish. It probably wasn't just going to make whatever supernatural thing that happened to him stop.

Not even England really knew, since as this situation had never happened before, there were no records of what the outcome would be. England and Japan had just assumed that maybe what had happened to him was more of a process on making the wish come true, than the actual wish itself.

So, Japan had decided that maybe once he figured out who the wisher was, and figure out what he wished for, he would be able to make the wish come true faster, and therefore end the process of body swapping he had undergone.

Japan had initially thought that maybe it was someone who wanted him to be vulnerable, but he quickly dismissed this idea since he was probably not the first person Russia would want to be one with, neither was there any reason France, America or China would want him weaker right now...

England had also said that the wish had to be made with completely pure and sincere intentions... therefore the wish was somehing that could actually... benefit him?

Or Italy, of course, if the wish had been for Italy instead of him. Still... Japan was slightly confused and even a bit touched that someone might have actually wished for something that would help him.

But what he was not grateful for, was this unexpected process of making the beneficial wish come true. What sort of wish would actually need... _this_ to happen to him?

It was so awkward... everyone was treating him like a child, as if he couldn't do anything, or trying to hug him, and it was getting rather frustrating managing all of this. Always being so loud and energetic was tiring, and what Japan would really like was just to be himself again.

The easiest way out would be to just follow England's advice, but that would result in his pride dying even more than it already had... and well... that would mean that all of the interactions he had with the other nations as Italy would be in their minds, and he would become a laughingstock.

And... China would know that when he thought he had been talking to Italy about Japan, he was actually speaking to Japan himself, and... and when his hair curl had been pulled...

Japan's eyes widened as he quickly shook that thought away. Just one more reason he couldn't directly tell them.

He'd have to question and figure out if they ever wished for anything for either him or Italy, while also acting as Italy. Easier said than done.

Speaking of Italy...

How was he doing? Japan wondered how he was being treated, was he getting lonely? Was he screaming his head off in terror?

Japan blanched as his imagination became more and more creative. He would not think about that. He would not think about that. This was one of the few times he hated how imaginative he could be.

What he would think about, was how he was supposed to figure out who the wisher was.

At the moment, he felt that the likeliest option was France, since he was rather close to Italy, and could have wished for something for the Italian nation's benefit.

The problem was figuring out if he even wished for anything at all, and if he did, what it could be.

How would he even start talking about wishes with France? What sort of reason could he even make up to start talking with the Frenchman?

Japan groaned as he looked up at the ceiling of his tent. If he kept on thinking about this, he wouldn't be able to get a good night's sleep-

Wait. That was it.

He could pretend to have a nightmare. He looked like Italy at the moment, and he knew just how easily frightened Italy was when he had a nightmare.

Yes... it was possible, if he could just act convincingly enough, his idea might work...

Of course, he would have to swallow his dignity for this plan to work... but it was still a lot less risky than England's option that had so much possibilities he couldn't control.

Although there was still a rather sick feeling in his stomache at having to go and disturb France at night while the other nation was supposed to be sleeping, it just wasn't like him to trouble or inconvenience them... but it was for a good reason after all, he wouldn't be doing this unless it was completely necessary, right?

And with that self-assurance he got up to pay France a small visit.

* * *

He had been standing outside France's tent for at least a minute.

Would he actually do this? Could he actually act well enough? Had he actually thought he could do this?

Well, he was here already. No turning back now...

"B-big Brother France!"

He had actually done it.

"Big Brother France!" he called out, a little louder this time, as he was already mentally begging for forgiveness.

"Big Brother France! I need your help!" he called out again, wondering if France could even hear him.

Some sound was heard from the inside, and after a few seconds, France stood before him wearing pajamas, eyes half-open and an irritated expression on his face.

For some reason though, his hair was still perfectly styled.

"What is it Italy? I need my beauty rest! What could you possibly need so late at night?"

"Big Brother France! You have to help me! I had a nightmare!"

France stared at him blankly, as if he was debating whether he should just go back to bed right then and there.

"You can't just wake up people in the middle of the night!"

"Please! Please tell me what to do! This was a really scary nightmare!"

"Shouldn't you just go to Germany? I thought he's your friend."

"Ah- he, uh, told me to go back to bed but I was too scared to!"

"Just go back to sleep, I'm sure you'll be fine. I can't let any bags get under my eyes so I'll go back to sleep too-"

Japan did something he never thought he would do in his long, long life.

He gave France a hug.

"P-p-please don't go...!" he could barely even speak right, as his mind suddenly processed what he had just done and every instinct he had was telling him to stop what he was doing.

It was more of a spur of the moment thing, he hadn't actually meant to do it. All he knew was that his chance of figuring out what had caused this was slipping away, and he had to do something to stop it.

He was in Italy's body, and there wasn't anything else he could think of doing, causing him to instantly give the Frenchman a hug.

He was sure he would die of embarrassment. If he wasn't immortal.

* * *

France processed what had just happened. Under any other circumstances, he would've taken the oppurtunity to get a bit... more intimate. Right now though, he was sleepy, and tired, and needed his beauty rest or else he'd end up looking as hideous as England.

The blonde nation took a look at Italy who was all red (probably from fright, France assumed), and decided that the sooner he got this over with the better.

So, France did the natural thing to do when you would comfort Italy. He gave him a hug.

Wrong move.

This seemed to startle Italy even more and France hadn't even seen it coming when he was suddenly pushed away by the other nation.

France actually stumbled back a bit from the sheer force that had been exerted, and he looked up at Italy in a daze.

The Italian looked stunned and embarrassed, as if he was immediately regretting what he had just done. France, knowing Italy, was sure he would cry and beg for mercy, and France did not want a headache to come on right then.

"Ah, you can push pretty hard Italy... But don't worry, Big Brother France can't get hurt that easily~"

France said it in a comforting tone, but didn't even dare go hug the other nation, because in all honesty, the unexpected shove did hurt quite a bit.

"Ah- sorry! I was just so surprised!" Italy said, sounding a bit wary and backing an inch away from France.

"It's fine. Now, can you just tell Big Brother what is troubling you so I can have my rest?"

"W-well I had a really bad dream! I wished for something that I thought I really wanted but when it came true I found out it was terrible! And then I just started crying since I was so scared!"

"And what was your wish about?"

Italy seemed to get even more distressed at this question. "I don't know..."

France shot him an incredulous glance. "You don't know." he repeated flatly.

Italy shook his head.

It took approximately three seconds of silence before a vein grew in France's forehead.

"...You don't know?! Then why are you so sad about it?"

"Er... I just remember I was really scared by it..."

Letting out an irritated huff at being woken up this late for something that the Italian didn't even have any recollection of, he asked, "Then how am I supposed to help you?"

"Maybe... maybe you can tell me if you've wished for anything recently? Like... have you ever wished on a star?"

"A star...?"

"Um, I wished on a star in my dream."

France closed his eyes. "You want to ask me whether I have wished on a star recently?"

Italy suddenly found the ground extremely interesting, fighting the slight blush that came onto his cheeks due to how stupid the whole situation sounded. Of course, France did not have his eyes open to see this, but was instead just trying to accept the weirdness of the situation and move on so he could go to sleep.

He opened his eyes. "No, Italy. I did not wish on a star." he said it slowly, like he was talking to a child that hadn't meant to do anything wrong, but just didn't know better.

"Um... have you ever just wished for anything at all in the last few days?" Italy prodded, and France somehow felt as if he was being interrogated rather than being asked an innocent question to help calm down from a nightmare.

"Non. Well, unless you count some of my fantasies that I imagine doing with certain people at certain times. Would you like to hear about that, Italy?" A small, perverted glint could be seen shining in the Frenchman's eyes.

"N-n-n-n-no thank you! I'm fine!" Italy had turned an astounding shade of crimson, almost rivalling that of his brother, France mused. "Um, no wishes that have something to do with me? Or... or Japan, maybe."

"Japan? What does he have to do with your dream?"

"Ah- I was just missing him so much since he was kidnapped!"

"No. I didn't wish for anything that had to do with you or him." he replied truthfully, playing along so he could go back to sleep faster.

Italy looked at him in a way France had never thought Italy would be capable of (and it wasn't a romantic look, mind you, he had seen enough of those to tell the difference), it seemed analytical, as if he was being inspected.

France heard a soft sigh, and Italy replied, "Thank you for your help... er, I feel so much better now, Big Brother France!"

France rose an eyebrow at how quickly Italy seemed to accept his answer. "And you're feeling better now? Not scared anymore? That quickly?"

"Y-yes..."

Crossing his arms, France frowned. "You didn't have to wake me up in the middle of the night just for something like that!"

"Sorry, I just-"

"Come to think of it, you've been acting weirdly today, Italy." France commented, stroking his chin, noticing how Italy seemed to freeze at being told this.

"Er- why would you say that, Big Brother France?"

"Hm? It's just that you've been..."

 _"Acting differently all day, as if you aren't yourself_..." was what he wanted to say, but France briefly glanced at Italy's round, childish face and confused expression, then brushed aside his thoughts. Impossible. He was just tired, too tired, yes. He needed some sleep and he needed it now.

The Italian nation didn't seem to need any more answers, so if it was good enough for him, it was good enough for France too.

"Well, if that was all, I'm going to have my beauty rest now, I might get bags under my eyes like Angleterre. No more interruptions, right Italy?"

"Of course~!" Italy let out a smile that seemed forced, but by this point France no longer cared. A second later, he was inside his tent, muttering something about how people shouldn't be woken up for dreams you couldn't even remember.

* * *

All alone outside wih the moonlight shining down on him, Japan's fake smile dropped.

"If it wasn't him, then who could it be...?"

 _Somewhere not too far away..._

"Achoo! Achoo! Aiyah, why am I- Achoo!"

* * *

 **I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I hope that all of you continue to read although updates have gotten slower, and I'll try to publish the next chapter faster. Thank you for following this story, and I hope you continue to review to give me your thoughts about it! I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello to all the readers! Thank you for reading this chapter, and I'm really sorry for the wait. Anyway, I saw a review asking about whether I would update this story on Wattpad again, and I'm really sorry, but it's highly unlikely since I've already written the chapters on his site and I've hardly written anything on Wattpad. Also, the story on this site has some changes to the one on Wattpad so I advise you to just read this one. I'm really sorry if this inconvenienced you or anyone else, but I don't think I'll be updating the version of this story on Wattpad anymore. Even so, I hope all of you continue to read this story and review, thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"How much farther Amerique? I'm dirty, sweaty, and probably lost!"

"Don't worry dude! I'm the hero, and heroes never get lost!"

"You don't even own a world map, you bloody moron!"

"Aiyah, my back's aching so much!"

"Ah, if you're back is aching so much, you can just become one with me to lessen the pain, da?"

"Everyone shut up and just continue walking! We're wasting time and energy arguing like this, dummkopfs!"

Japan sighed. The nations had started trekking through the forest to get closer to the warehouse, and as tiring as it was, all the noise wasn't doing anything to help relieve the tension.

America suddenly stopped walking, causing England, who had been walking behind him, to bump into him.

"Oof- hey, why did you stop?!"

"Okay dudes!" America's loud voice boomed, "I have good news and bad news!"

"What sort of bad news...?" asked England warily, almost afraid to ask.

"Well, we're still super far from the warehouse. We aren't even halfway done walking!"

Collective sighs and groans were heard.

"And the good news?" France asked, hoping that it would indeed be good enough to make him feel better about how unfashionable he looked and how gross he felt at the moment.

"It's time for a snack!" America announced excitedly, as if it was the best thing since sliced bread.

America pulled out a hamburger from nowhere and began munching enthusiastically, while everyone stared at him incredulously.

"What? Why's *munch* everyone looking *munch* at me like that?" he asked obliviously, still not being able to sense the atmosphere.

At the continued silence and glares, he reasoned, "W-well, Italy looks like he's hungry! I'm sure that the poor guy's been craving pasta this entire time, and now the hero is here to help! Right, Italy?"

Japan did not want to be dragged into this... but he still said the obvious answer anyway.

"Um- Pasta~! ... Yay!"

Germany facepalmed.

* * *

China was sitting on a log, munching on some tasty meal he had made himself, while keeping a safe distance between himself and the disgusting slime England called food.

While the nation _was_ enjoying the chance to rest, he couldn't help but wonder whether Japan was so worried and anxious while he waited for them, having been kidnapped by some unknown people after all.

No, no, Japan wasn't one to fret and do nothing so China supposed he shouldn't be too worried. Japan could handle himself, that he was sure of.

Still, who could've kidnapped the boy? Japan was strong (he knew from experience) and he wasn't completely defenseless without his katana. China had taught him some hand-to-hand combat a long time ago and he saw that the other man was quite good at it.

How could they have taken Japan then? Were they doing something to him at this very moment to ensure he couldn't leave? Some method of extreme torture, or...!

 _"Ugh, enough worrying! You have a long journey ahead of you, you can't get weighed down by negative thoughts!"_ China shook his head, determined to focus on his food and think that in just a day they would have Japan back and everything would be normal again.

Well, as normal as their lives could be.

He felt someone's presence behind him, and he turned his head to see...

Italy staring back at him, holding a paper plate which had pasta on it, and looking rather uncomfortable.

"Um, can I sit here?" he asked, a bit awkwardly, looking at the log's empty space beside China.

China looked over at all the other possible places to sit, mainly because he didn't really feel like dealing with Italy's hyperactiveness at the moment.

England's 'food' looked so repulsive it would cause projectile vomiting being a few inches near it and the eater.

America was spilling food everywhere and was probably telling some sort of story while chewing his food to the nearest person, who just happened to be France.

Russia's coat had just been stained by a softdrink America had unknowingly knocked over and he was emitting a dark aura as he saw just how close it was to hitting his scarf.

Germany was... staring at Italy in a way that seemed almost accusing, determined, but also rather confused and worried. It was still a bit creepy though, and even China was unnerved.

Letting out a sigh, China nodded. "Sure, aru."

Italy bobbed his head in gratitude and sat down on the log. The Italian stuck a plastic fork in his pasta and took a tentative bite.

China didn't miss the slight wrinkle of the other man's nose.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Something the matter?"

"Ah- well," Italy began, "this pasta is just... sort of tasteless..."

The Chinese man's eyebrows shot up, he never thought he'd see the day Italy didn't like pasta. Was the world ending or was he just going mad?!

"You don't like it? Really? Why's that?"

Italy blushed a bit, and mumbled something incoherent.

"What? Speak up, aru!"

"I just boiled water..." he replied.

China stared, unsure of what was wrong with that. "... you're _supposed_ to boil water when you cook pasta."

This seemed to embarrass Italy even more. "No, I meant that I only boiled water and put pasta in it... but nothing else..."

China furrowed his eyebrows, processed what he was being told, then let out a short laugh. Italy... actually forgetting to bring the ingredients for pasta? He never thought he'd see the day!

Italy's eyes looked downward, a small frown on his lips.

China thought that the expression on Italy's face looked so familiar, so much like the expression of someone he knew when they were ashamed...

"Don't take it too seriously, aru. Everyone makes mistakes. When you grow as old as you are, you tend to forget lots of things..." China offered, almost comfortingly, as he saw that Italy still looked rather downcast.

"Oh, I know~! It's just... nevermind..."

China wondered at this weird behavior, but decided it was probably just some Italian thing.

He didn't hear Italy mutter softly, "I just can't believe I forgot the ingredients when Italy-kun never does..."

"Did you say something, aru?"

"Ah- no!"

"Oh. Probably nothing then."

China continued eating his food, idly watching all the other countries who were too busy arguing to really pay much attention to him.

Surprisingly enough, Italy was being extremely quiet through all this, not once uttering a word. The awkward silence continued, and the tension was suffocating the older man. He was sure Italy would soon pipe up and start chatting happily about something like pasta and flirting, but that moment didn't come.

So, China took the lead.

"Ah... it's nice to know that Japan's gonna be back here with us tomorrow, right, Italy?"

"Y-yeah! I can't wait to see him!"

The silence continued.

China sat a little straighter and cleared his throat, glancing over at Italy, about to just make some small talk when Italy started to speak.

"China... why do you care for... Japan the way you do?"

China blinked. That was a random question. Probably just something the Italian asked because he didn't have anything else to talk about.

"Why do you ask that, aru?" China asked, still confused about the sudden topic.

"Just asking!" he replied innocently.

When China looked doubtful of this answer, Italy elaborated, "It's just that you seem to really care for him a lot! I just wanted to know why, after all, it's very good to care for people!"

"Well, he's my brother, aru. Simple as that." No other explanation needed.

"Oh." Italy said, not really seeming to accept this answer.

"But I never hear him call you his... his brother..." Italy continued softly, hesitantly.

China was surprised by Italy's rare moment of insight, before brushing it off and smiling widely, although it didn't do much to make him feel any better about Italy's statement.

"Ah, that's nothing, aru. We just don't always get along. I'm... I'm sure he feels the same on the inside."

Italy looked at him rather oddly before quickly averting his gaze. "I suppose."

"Well," China began, determined to shift the conversation away from this topic, "why did you forget to bring the ingredients to pasta in the first place? Were you in a hurry?"

If Italy had noticed that China had just deliberately changed the topic he didn't show it.

"I guess I'm just forgetful..."

* * *

Japan had stayed silent throughout the entire meal after that, still mulling over what China had told him. Even as they had begun walking already, he couldn't help but find his thoughts drifting towards that particular conversation over and over again.

He hadn't meant to ask China that particular question, he just... he was just curious. He just wanted to know how China could possibly ever call him his brother, or even worry about him as much as he did-

"Italy! Focus! You're getting left behind!" he heard a loud voice that unmistakably belonged to Germany yell.

"Ah! Sorry Germany!" he replied apologetically, resolving to put aside his personal issues in favor of concentrating on the task at hand.

* * *

Italy was alone.

Of course, he had known this since he first found out that he had been kidnapped, but he had never felt this lonely in a very long time. It was no help that his kidnappers had gotten his hopes up and untied him only to place him in a dark cell instead, and the dreariness of his current location wasn't making him feel any better.

The only source of light in the room was from a very small window, too small for Italy to fit into. He would glance outside at random intervals and hope that his friends were coming, but they weren't there.

 _Y_ _et,_ he reminded himself.

It was nighttime already, and the gentle moonlight shining into his room, almost like it was trying to confort him. His kidnappers had brought him food but he hadn't taken a single bite. It didn't look anything like pasta, and while it didn't look as horrible as England's food, it still looked tasteless.

It was made without love, and if there was one thing Italy valued more than the actual food he would be eating, he valued the care and effort put into making it.

He sat on the cold ground and curled himself up into a ball. He was afraid. Afraid of where he was, afraid of these people, and afraid of what they would do to him.

But more than that... he was lonely.

He wanted nothing more than to give Germany and Japan a big hug then get out of this scary, dark place... but he'd have to wait until then.

Italy looked up at the the door of his locked cell, wishing he could just walk out the door. He would try to knock the door down if he could but he wasn't very strong-

But Japan was. He had Japan's body, Japan's strength... right now, he was strong, like Germany had always wanted him to be.

With a sharp intake of breath as he thought of an idea, he slowly got up and walked towards the door. He outstretched his hand and hesitantly curled it into a fist, deciding whether he should hit the door down or not.

"But... this might hurt a lot..." Italy bit his lip, he was a lover, not a fighter! Maybe if he just asked nicely enough, his kidnappers would let him go?

But he wouldn't be hurting anyone right? He would just break the door down and leave, and everything would be fine... right?

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm down, he focused on the door and gave it a good kick.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

Okay, bad idea...

Italy felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. Even if he had Japan's strength, he couldn't even use it to its full advantage! He was so... so... so useless!

Curling up into a ball, he sighed deeply. When would he ever get out? When would his friends come get him? He didn't like it here... he just wanted to go home... and see his... friends again...

Italy fell asleep without having eaten a bite.

* * *

Japan couldn't sleep.

His mind was thinking of too many things at the same time and he just couldn't get comfortable.

They would rescue Italy tomorrow, and when they had tried to make plans no one really ended up agreeing with each other. Of course, Japan didn't think that the humans could actually do any fatal damage them, but they did have Italy and that alone was an extremely disturbing thing. At least Can...adia? and him had made a back-up plan...

Japan had even decided to put off learning about the wisher for now so he could focus only on getting Italy back, then he would just explain the whole situation to the Italian.. However, despite his best efforts, one thought in particular just wouldn't go away.

China still claiming to care for him even with all he had done to him. Japan hadn't missed the sadness in the older man's eyes when Japan pointed out that he never really called China his brother. Japan hadn't missed how China quickly changed the topic either.

And it made him feel guilty and wrong that he had asked China a question about himself while he had pretended to be Italy.

Sometimes... Japan envied Italy. Only a little, and it was very seldom, but Japan marvelled at how Italy could be so naive at times, so utterly helpless, but he would still manage to make it out smiling and worrying about something as trivial as pasta.

Japan felt something in the pit of his stomach lurch when he thought about him now having Italy's eyes, Italy's naive and hopeful eyes. His eyes could never have the same sparkle that Italy's had. Not his eyes, the eyes that had seen the blood gush out when he sliced China's back-

He needed to get back to his own body as soon as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, I've got 50 reviews?! I can't believe it! Thanks so much to all the wonderful readers out there! I'm really sorry about the long wait, I'll try to update faster. I hope all of you continue to read my story, and please tell me what you think in a review. Anyway, onto the story, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

America was alone, huddled up by the campfire, the very night before they planned to get Japan back. America was sure everyone had gone to bed already, and he should've been fast asleep too but some thoughts were keeping him awake.

"Japan'll be fine! I'm sure, since I'll save him like all good heroes do, but..." America said out loud to no one, sighing as he hugged his knees.

"I dunno... it's just... for some reason, I-" the sound of a twig getting stepped on cut off America's ramblings, causing him to look around.

"Who's there? Is someone watching me? You can't hide from me, monster!" America yelled at the woods, wondering if there really was some evil creature lurking in them like the ones in his video games.

A figure slowly stepped out from the darkness, and America prepared himself for the worst. A crazy murderer? Frankenstein's monster? A naked Russia?

Nope. It was actually... Italy?

The Italian was red and couldn't look America in the face. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on anything, I simply-"

"Woah, hold it, dude. Calm down, I'm not mad or anything."

"You aren't? Oh... well, I still apologize... but, um, I have to ask, why are you out here at this time?"

"Oh, just... uh... making a brilliant strategic plan!"

"Okay..." Italy didn't really look convinced.

"So, why are you out here, man? I was sure everyone else would be asleep by now."

"Er... I had a..." he hesitated for a while before replying, "a nightmare."

"Really? Well that sucks. What was it about?" America asked, trying to get Italy's mind off of what he had been doing.

"I don't remember, but I just know I had been really scared! So I decided to go for a walk~!"

"Oh. Well, uh..."

The two were silent for a while.

"Er... I guess I should be going now-"

An idea to solve his problem came to America, and he blurted out, "Oh! Dude, wait! You're close to Japan, right?"

Italy stared back at him unsurely. "You could say that..."

"Great!" America beamed. "Now, I just want some, er... advice from you!"

"Advice? About what?"

"Oh ya know, um, vital information for the master plan I'm making."

"Mmhmm. Um, I can't stay for long, I-"

"C'mon! Please, I promise this'll be really quick!"

"Ah, I..." Italy glanced at America then gazed back at all the trees. "I guess I could spare a minute..."

"Perfect! Thanks, Italy! Now, uh, first, from a scale of one to ten, how great of a friend am I?"

"Um-"

"I knew you'd agree, 10 out of 10 it is!"

"Wait-"

"Next question, from a scale of one to ten, how heroic am I?"

"Well-"

"A hundred? Wow, you're too kind!" America gushed, seemingly not having heard Italy's protests of confusion.

"America-sa- I mean, America, what do you actually want to ask me?"

"Huh?" the said nation looked up in surprise. "Woah, did you just read the atmosphere?"

"Ah... I was just guessing if there was somehing you really wanted to ask!"

"Oh. Well, uh, you're right... sorta..." America mumbled uncharacteristically.

"... Does this have something to do with Japan getting kidnapped?" Italy asked, quieter this time, as he moved to sit on the log opposite America.

"Duuude! How'd you know?" the blue eyed man asked in surprise.

"Ah- Lucky guess~!"

"Cool! Well, um, so, you know how Japan was kidnapped on the day of our World Meeting, right?"

"Yes."

"And you also know how he was acting so weirdly, right?"

America didn't notice the blush on Italy's cheeks as he responded, "Yes..."

"And you also know how I'm such a great and heroic friend, right?"

"... Yes...?"

"Well, I visited Japan the night before the conference since I wanted to watch a movie with him."

* * *

Japan's eyes widened at this new information. He had specifically told Italy not to let anyone in...

"Ah, excuse me, er- did you say you visited Japan the night before the conference?"

"Uh, yeah, that's just what I said. Ya gotta pay more attention next time!"

"I-I will!"

"Anyway, when I visited him, he didn't want to let me in at first, but then I used my natural charms and charisma to persuade him to watch the movie with me!"

Japan assumed America had probably been fretting over watching another horror movie. Holding back a sigh, he was sure that the blonde had actually guilt-tripped the Italian into letting him in.

"Well, here's the thing, he wasn't just acting weird on the day of the conference, he was acting super weird when I came to visit him too! He said he didn't wanna watch movies with me or even play video games since he wanted to clean his house or something!"

Japan refrained from facepalming.

"And well, I guess I should've noticed something was wrong since he was acting so strangely, but I didn't and I just left him alone and I never even gave it a second thought and... and...!"

"A-America, I apologize for interrupting," Japan winced as he realized how much that sounded un-Italy like, "but you've started to ramble."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, where was I? Oh! Well, Japan was being weird and jumpy so... maybe he like, _knew_ he was gonna get kidnapped! I mean, it makes sense right? Japan's always reading he atmosphere so maybe he somehow knew!"

Japan stared blankly at America for a few seconds. The American's theory probably would've been more plausible at any other time, but under the circumstances, it was just hopeful at best and completely wrong at worst.

It took a few more seconds before he realized the blonde was waiting for some kind of reaction from him.

"Er... Well, uh, Japan's really good at sensing the atmosphere, but how can you be sure he knew what was going to happen to him?"

"Pfft, of course he knew! Japan's like, one of the smartest people I know!"

Japan felt a little surge of pride at having heard this, and he couldn't help but smile, even if it was only slightly. However, he also felt a bit ashamed to be hearing the private thoughts of someone about himself.

"Oh... er, um, well." He managed to stutter out after a while. "Well then, what did you want to ask me?"

"Dude, seriously? I mean, I tell you my awesome and totally right theory and you can't tell why I need to ask you a question?"

Japan was a master at sensing emotions, but he still couldn't understand what was troubling the American. "...Yes?"

Frowning and hugging his knees tighter, America asked, "Hey Italy, d'ya think Japan hates me?"

If Japan was expecting anything, it was certainly not that.

"W-what?!"

"Yeah, I know its surprising! But I just started thinking, what if Japan knew he was gonna get kidnapped, and that was the reason he didn't want anyone in his house, but I came and went in anyway, and now he's gone because I messed something up for him!"

"... That's... um..."

Not true, was what he wanted to say, but he held his tongue and said nothing.

"So, Italy," America began, "you're tight with Japan, right? What do you think about it?"

"I... ah..."

"Unnggh, stop making those noises, you're stressing me out, dude! Don't hold back, if you think Japan's mad at me then just tell me!"

Japan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"... America, I'm absolutely sure that Japan isn't mad at you. He considers you a friend, and I am sure that he doesn't blame you for what happened."

"Really? You mean it? You're not just saying that?"

 _"America-san can be surprisingly astute when you least expect him to be..."_

"Of course! So... don't worry about it, 'kay~?" Japan said, with a small but genuine smile.

America stared at him for a few more seconds, before he grinned in his usual mega-watt way. "Well, of course Japan can't be mad at the hero! After all, I'm the good guy, and I'll always save the day anyhow!"

"Yup~!" Japan replied, sweatdropping as he did so.

"Oh... and uh, thanks I guess, for... ya know, listening to me just sorta talk about my own stuff."

"Not a problem."

"Yeah, it was real lucky I saw you tonight! If it was anyone else, they might call me a wuss, and the hero is anything but a wuss, but I'm pretty sure I can trust you, Italy!"

The warm feeling Japan had gotten when he had comforted the other nation now dropped into the pit of his stomache when he realized he was essentially lying to the American's face about who he was.

"Hey, dude, you okay? You're looking a little pale there."

Japan snapped his head up to look at America, squashing down his guilt and forcing himself to smile as widely as he could manage. "Y-yeah! I'm fine, just sleepy~"

He faked a small yawn for good measure.

"Hahaha! Better get a good night's sleep then, after all, I'm gonna be saving Japan tomorrow! Oh, but you guys are gonna be great back-ups, so don't worry! The hero acknowledges your efforts!"

Japan inwardly sighed at the American's ego, but at least it was better than his thoughts earlier.

"Well, I'll be going now..."

"Sure! I'm gonna go back to my tent too. G'night!"

"Good night!" Japan yelled back, already feeling very tired.

But he knew he couldn't sleep yet. He had gone out here for a reason, and he would fulfill it no matter how tired he was.

* * *

"Hello? Is someone in there?" called out a voice from outside his tent.

Canada snapped to attention, almost having fallen asleep in the small tent he had set up just a little way off from the camping grounds of the other nations.

Readjusting his glasses, he peeked outside to see Italy- er, Japan standing there.

"J-Japan?" Canada whispered, afraid that the other nation hadn't seen him even though he was right in front of him.

Japan blinked for a few seconds, before looking intently at the open entrance of the tent until he was able to make out the hazy outline of a man who looked a lot like America.

He bowed at an exact 90 degree angle. "I am very sorry for being late to our meeting, something... unexpected just came up. I am also sorry for not seeing you right away."

Canada smiled softly, "No, it's okay. I'm happy that you can see me at all, so..." the blonde cleared his throat.

"Come inside, we can go over the plan for tomorrow in there. Kumakichi's sleeping in there though, so please don't wake him. He gets really grumpy without his naps."

"Thank you. I apologize for having to burden you with camping out here in the woods a small distance away from our camp." Japan replied cordially as he stepped inside.

"It's fine. I mean, it's for a good cause, right? Doing this so we can discuss the plan is the least I can do to help."

"Thank you for your help, now..." Japan sat down on the floor just as Canada had done.

"Let's discuss the plan."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much for following, favoriting and reviewing! All you guys are very much appreciated, and all you lovely readers make me want to update faster. So, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up." a man's voice commanded.

Italy felt himself get pulled out of his sleep and was grabbed roughly by his arms.

"V-veh! What's happening?!"

The man tied rope around Italy's wrists.

"Wah! Stop! Please, don't hurt me! Sto-mmf-!"

The man had tied a handkerchief around Italy's mouth, causing tears to well up in the Italian's eyes.

"Ugh- stop squirming! You're making it harder than it has to be!" the man yelled, and Italy finally got a good look at the one who had violently woken him up. He wasn't the man who had told him all those mean things about his friends, but he sure was strong.

The man's dark brown eyes narrowed at him. "Stop it."

That made Italy squirm even more.

"Stop it right now or I swear I will kill you!" He put a gun to Italy's temple, a sadistic smile on his face.

While Italy knew he wouldn't actually die, it would still be painful, and he couldn't help but squeak and close his eyes in fright, trembling.

"Oi, you two, stop playing around. Ben, Mr. Honda is our guest. You can't kill him, you know."

Italy turned even paler when he heard that voice. That calm voice, that nice, playful voice, that had told him that his friends would actually abandon him.

He never wanted to hear that voice again.

"Hello there, Mr. Honda! Good morning!" the man with blue eyes said brightly, smiling at Italy.

Italy closed his eyes even tighter.

"Why the long face? You can't look like that today, especially not since your friends are coming to see you, right?"

The country hesitantly opened his eyes at the mention of 'friends'. The blue eyed man seemed to sense his confusion since he continued.

"Well, they're going to come and take you back with them today." the man replied.

So... they really were coming! Italy almost laughed in happiness but he was still too terrified of the people currently in front of him to do so.

"However, we've decided that instead of them taking you from us, them joining you here would be the much better option."

Italy's eyes widened. Wh-what?! This was a trap! He... he had to warn them somehow!

"Oh, don't look so sad, I mean, you'll be with your friends anyway. Isn't that what you wanted? You'll all be together here, held for ransom!" the man said with a smile as bright as the sun.

The brown eyed man, who Italy assumed was 'Ben', nodded, his smile growing even wider.

His friends were gonna get hurt, what should he do, what could he do?! He was just useless Italy, he wasn't actually Japan! What was...

Italy got dragged out of his cell roughly, and he was returned to the chair he sat on the first time he got there, tied up and alone.

* * *

After several hours of continuous trekking, groaning, and arguing, America suddenly stopped walking, holding out an arm as to indicate the other nations to stop.

"Okay dudes! Lunch break!" he all but yelled cheerfully, turning around to face the other nations.

"What?! We just ate some snacks thirty minutes ago, per your suggestion, might I add! I swear America, if you don't stop thinking about your damned stomach, I will-"

"Chill, England! We have to have a full stomach, since the warehouse is just over there!"

America pointed his finger in front of them, and sure enough, when the other nations got closer, they could already see the warehouse a little way in the distance. Not that near, but definitely rather close when compared to the previous distance.

"So, will we talk about the plan over lunch or something, Amerique?" France asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Sure! Right after I finish some of my burgers!" the American replied, plopping himself down on the nearest log.

With the amount of burgers America intended on eating, that was as good as saying they would never discuss the plan.

The other countries began to sit down and start eating, mainly because they were all still too tired to actually argue that much, and they were trying to conserve as much energy as possible.

So, there they sat, eating away before they carried out their rescue mission.

* * *

Japan gingerly sat down on a log, sighing as he stared at his tasteless pasta.

He could only hope for the best later, and that the plan Canada and he had made would be sufficient back-up.

As he took a bite of his food, he saw Germany approach him, a steady and stern look on his face.

Japan's eyes widened as Germany got closer. He did not want to deal with this right now, he wouldn't be able to supply any believable answers if Germany ever asked anything, and Germany was as hard as a rock when he wanted to be.

Internally, he reviewed every Italy-like thing there was to say, and the exact expression he should have while saying it. Veh, Germany, I'm just not feeling well! Veh, Germany, you're scaring me! Veh, Germany, I'm sorry!

It was practically driving Japan mad.

Germany was now right in front of him, moving to sit down beside him.

Japan was now thinking as hard as ever. What could he say as a reasonable explanation as to why 'Italy' was acting so differently? More importantly, would Germany believe him? Oh, what could he say-

"Are you alright?"

Japan's thoughts were immediately halted. Germany seemed almost... concerned, when you looked past the harshness of his features.

Smiling widely, he replied, "Yeah! Veh, why do you ask, Germany?"

"You've been acting strangely these past few days. Are you hiding something from me?" Germany asked.

Guilt stabbed at Japan's heart as he lied to Germany's face and said, "N-Nope! Why would I do that to you, Germany? You're my b-best friend!"

Germany's features softened although all Japan could really feel was shame and embarrassment.

"I suppose... anyway, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Japan furrowed his brows. "Ah... Go through with what?"

"Rescuing Japan. Are you sure you're not too scared? You can't run away when you're already in the warehouse."

"Of course I'm not scared! Ita-Japan's my friend!"

"Okay then. If you're sure, then good for you. I won't always be there to save you, you know!" Germany scolded lightly, as he stood up and walked back to his food.

"Y-yes sir!" Japan replied back, saluting with his left hand.

"Okay *munch* dudes! Time to tell you about my *munch munch* plan!" Japan heard America say in between bites.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! I can hardly understand a bloody thing you're saying!"

"At least my food tastes good, unlike yours, England!"

"That greasy heart attack in a bun tastes good?! At least my food's healthy-"

"Angleterre, don't say such blasphemous things! Anyone who would consider your food as good for their health probably has a death wish!"

"Oi, I wasn't asking you, frog!"

"Hey, I'm trying to enjoy my food, aru! Don't make so much noise!"

"It's quiet over at Russia, da? Would you not like to become one with me?"

"EVERYONE! Are we going to make a plan or not?!" Germany's voice rang out amidst all the arguing.

"Hahaha! Of course we will! And as your leader, I've got the perfect plan-"

"Say one more thing about a robot that can fire lasers and I will kick your arse."

"Ha, as if you could do that!" America replied cheerfully, causing England to splutter.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that here's what we're gonna do. First, we're gonna refuse to give them any money unless they give us Japan first! Then, when they show us where Japan is, we beat them up, save Japan, and call the authorities!"

America's eyes were shining as if his plan was he easiest thing to ever do.

"... It's not as easy as that, YOU GIT!"

America looked confused. "What? But we're gonna fight humans, right? And there are lots of us! Heck, we'll probably have more trouble holding back than actually fighting! The only problem is that they could take Japan away since we don't know where he is, right? So, we're gonna make them show us Japan first, _then_ beat them up and call the authorities."

There was a short silence as the other countries thought about America's statement.

"That actually isn't terrible advice, aru." China commented thoughtfully, after a few seconds.

"See?!" America yelled joyfully, happy to be right about something.

"But... there's a chance they could try and stab us in the back, right?" the Chinese man continued.

Japan internally winced at China's choice of words.

"Yes... they could just choose to capture us and take us for ransom." Germany added.

"Then if that happens, I'm sure we can at least overpower them. The real problem is what we do if those bloody bastards _don't_ want to show us Ita- I mean, Japan until we've handed over the money." England answered as he glanced at Japan.

"Hmm... that made me think, why couldn't Japan overpower them himself? He's strong, right? Or... maybe he's just been letting himself go...?" Russia stated innocently.

France looked at Russia warily, but nodded. "As much as I hate to say it, he's right, why couldn't he just overpower them himself? Maybe those humans are stronger than we think and have been preparing themselves for the strength of a nation, although that's impossible since they don't even seem to know nations exist..."

"W-well, Japan was taken by surprise! And maybe he doesn't know how to get out of the warehouse so he can't get out!" Japan supplied, relieved when the other nations seemed to believe it.

"But just in case, we better be as careful as possible. Avoid getting fatally injured since it will take some time to regenerate, make sure that you pay attention to your surroundings, and fight with all your might." Germany instructed, looking very much like a captain.

"Kay! If we're all done eating, let's infiltrate the warehouse! Operation: Save Japan starts now! As the hero, I'll lead! Let's move out!"

Japan sighed quietly as America posed heroically, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat moved that everyone was working together to save who they thought was him.

Letting out a deep breath, he followed the others as they made their way to the front of the warehouse. They would save Italy, everything would be fine. Canada would be there for the back-up plan, and all would go well. Despite being in a weaker body, he could do this.

He was a true Japanese man, after all.


	20. Chapter 20

The warehouse was large, imposing, and seemingly abandoned. As the nations stood before its entrance, looking for a way inside, its large doors suddenly opened to reveal a brown eyed man standing before them.

"We're so glad you came, my name's Ben and I'll be showing you around." he greeted with a feral grin.

America didn't bother with pleasantries. "You're the baddies who kidnapped Ja-Kiku, right? Where is he? I've got the money right here!" he patted the suitcase he was clutching.

"Wow, you're all in a rush! Just wait a minute, come inside. You're our guests. We come in peace, our men aren't even armed!"

The countries looked at each other unsurely, but slowly shuffled in while the large doors shut. The inside of the place was spacious and large, with quite a lot of men standing there, sure enough, weaponless, guarding the door to another room. There were some security cameras around as well.

"Okay, so here are the conditions for getting your friend back." Ben said loudly.

"I'm gonna choose two people to come with me and bring the money to the boss. These two people are also gonna be the ones who'll take Kiku Honda back here to you. Everyone who's left behind will just wait here patiently until the other two get back with Honda. Got it?"

"Wait." England narrowed his eyes. "Why will five people be left behind? And why do you need two people to get Kiku?"

Ben snarled. "Boss' orders. We need two people to assist Honda when he gets back to you. What does it matter to you, anyway? You're gonna get him back."

England held his tongue, but in reality he could've listed a couple of reasons why that rubbed him the wrong way.

"Hm... I guess I'll choose..."

In his thoughts, Ben remembered his boss telling him to pick the two who he thought were the weakest out of the bunch so they would be easier to capture when they went to get Honda.

Although, for government officials who should've just been doing paperwork all day, some of these guys sure were buff.

Nope, he was most certainly not picking that German guy. He looked like he could kill a man with his own moustache and a grape.

That American was really buff too, nope. Although he looked fat somehow...

The one with those caterpillars on his face looked harmless enough, but he was the first to question the conditions and that could be trouble.

The guy with silky hair was... sparkling?! Rejected.

The Russian... Ben felt himself go pale. No, absolutely not. He was smiling so creepily... and he was huge!

Hm, but what about that girly looking Chinese guy? He was the smallest of the bunch and feminine enough. Yeah... he was a good choice.

"You, girly." Ben pointed at him, causing the man to splutter.

"I am not a girl, aru-!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ben interrupted, his gaze resting on the last man.

The one with the curl was small, and looked really frightened. He could see almost no muscle and the guy had a really slender frame too...

"And you!" he gestured towards the Italian, who looked rather surprised.

"Okay, now give him the case."

America sent Ben a sour look, before reluctantly giving Italy the case.

"Sorry, but it's for Japan, kay? Just don't give in." America whispered apologetically. "The hero will save you if something goes wrong."

Japan sent America a small smile. "It's fine-"

"What are you whispering about? Hurry up, you want to see your friend, don't you?" Ben said impatiently.

With the suitcase in his hands, Japan started to follow Ben out of the room alongside China.

"Oh, and by the way. Boys, treat them the way we taught you!" Ben called out to the men who stood guard right before he, 'Italy' and China walked into the next room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Germany frowned deeply as he saw the guards approach them menacingly. They weren't armed, if they attacked they would be easier to take down... but why _weren't_ they armed?

It barely took a second to process for him. That was the reason none of the guards were armed... they were going to capture them, they just didn't want to fatally harm them so they would be in a good enough condition to live so they could be held for ransom.

He looked around, and he could see that the rest had probably come to the same conclusion. Russia smiled even wider, and America balled his hands into fists.

A man suddenly pounced on England, hitting him square in the face.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

The guards had probably expected the 'officials' to be out in one punch, or even to just beg for mercy. Oh, were they wrong.

Years of military training were not wasted. Against other countries, they could have a hard time, but against humans they had a considerable advantage. Being basically immortal could be very useful.

Germany steadied himself, getting ready into his fighting stance, already being able to see that one of the men would swing his fist at his face. He prepared himself to dodge and counterattack at the right moment...

But then he remembered that Italy had gone ahead... defenseless no less-!

He felt himself get socked in the jaw.

Flinching slightly, he punched his attacker in the gut then kneed him hard in the groin, causing the guard to drop on the floor. The next few minutes were just a series of punches and kicks, with all the guards slowly getting knocked out or being too tired to fight.

After a few minutes, only the nations were left standing, with the humans all passed out on the floor, or trembling in fright.

"Was that all of them?" asked France, looking around.

"Yup, seems like it." America replied. "I can't believe it! Those guys betrayed us!"

"We were also planning not to give them any money..." Russia reminded, although America conveniently ignored him.

"But what about the other two? They went on ahead without us! What do they want with Italy and China?" Germany furrowed his brows.

"Well dudes, we're not going to get any answers by just standing here! Let's go!" America ran over to the door that Italy and China had went through and threw it open.

"Crap."

The nations saw much more men, getting ready to attack.

* * *

Japan was trying his absolute best to stay calm. Holding the suitcase tightly, he followed Ben as he led them through the different rooms. In each of the rooms, there were men, or computers that seemed too high tech to work in such an old-looking warehouse.

Although Japan knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving.

He didn't trust these people, not in the slightest. He could only hope that the others were faring well, whatever they were doing. He could also only hope that Italy was alright, and that his man really would lead him to Italy.

"Italy." he heard China whisper, dragging him out of his thoughts.

"If we need to fight, let me handle it. You will run as fast as you can, and alert the others." the Chinese man said quietly, just low enough for Japan to hear.

Run away? He would leave and abandon China? Of course not, he could handle himself, he had made a plan with Canada... but China didn't know any of that.

So, to appease the older man, he replied just as quietly, "Okay."

Ben seemed to notice that the pair were falling behind. "Hurry up, you two!"

And so the two quickened their pace, as China scowled at the man from behind.

"We're here." Ben said, as he opened a door and walked inside, motioning for the other two to follow him. This was the biggest room yet, probably being the largest room in the warehouse.

Japan's breathing hitched.

And in the center of it all sat Italy, bound to his chair, eyes looking scared and hopeful when Japan and China walked into the room.

Beside Italy stood a man with blue eyes, who was smiling so sweetly... it made Japan shudder. His eyes landed on the rows of guards, standing tall and looking menacing.

The blue eyed man walked over to Japan, eyeing the suitcase in his hands.

Bowing, he said, "Hello Mr. Vargas, my name's Steve Cooper, but you can call me Steve. Now, just give me that case of yours, and I'll give you your friend!"

Japan eyed 'Steve' cautiously. "Give me my friend first, then I'll hand it over."

Japan could see Italy shake his head quickly, as if telling him, _"You'll get hurt! Don't!"_

Steve's face darkened, and he chuckled. "You've got some guts, Mr. Vargas. Unfortunately... I can't let you do that."

Japan was becoming more aware of the fact that the guards were crowding around him and China.

"You see, Mr. Vargas, I've decided to make sure that you will just stay here with Mr. Honda and keep him company! Isn't that great?"

The men were getting closer. China was already in a fighting stance.

"But don't worry. You'll get out soon! That is, you'll get out once all your ransoms are paid for!" he cried as he backed away from the near vicinity of what would probably be a brawl and went to stand beside Italy.

A guard had suddenly hit China in the gut.

Or at least, he had tried to.

China grabbed his arm and twisted it before proceeding to high kick him in the chin. His legs in a sweeping motion, he knocked over the few guards hovering over him then flipped over some more men, kicking one in the face as he landed.

To Japan's eyes, he was so graceful and masterful as he did it, that he almost looked like he was dancing. That thought only reminded Japan that he had to fight too.

He kicked an approaching man in his crotch, jabbing his elbow into his stomach. As more men started to surround him, he knew he wouldn't be able to overpower them in his current body.

Thankfully, China could.

China moved like the wind, looking very much in his element dealing a flurry of blows to the men.

"Go, aru! Warn them! I'll deal with this!" China commanded Japan, running up to Steve, whose confident look had been swept away as he realized that, yes, China could very well hurt him if he did not do anything.

Japan did not, he was still trying to get to Italy, he could already see that his plan was working, he just needed to get to Italy's side-

"This is for taking Japan!" China yelled, knocking over men in his way, racing towards Steve who was trembling in fright.

Japan briefly wondered whether China still had enough stamina to deal a great deal of damage. He was old, much older than even him, after all.

"S-stay away from me, you freak of nature!"

Japan had already reached Italy's side, giving a reassuring smile to the Italian who seemed about to burst into tears. Japan knelt down and saw exactly what he was looking for according to the plan.

His shining katana.

"Thank you, Canada-san." he whispered, as he took the katana into his hands, now ready and capable of fighting, slightly worried about China seeing him fight like Japan in Italy's body, although China didn't even seem to notice anything aside from his target.

"AIYAH!" the Chinese man battle cried with all his might, just being a few inches away from Steve, who was now completely terrified when-

Bang.

China had been shot in the chest, the blood now staining his clothes. Eyes glassy and wide, he dropped down, lifeless, in front of Steve, who seemed on the verge of tears and was shakily holding a gun he had just drawn from his holster. Steve fell to the ground, shaking and sobbing.

"CHINA-SAN!" Japan screamed out of pure instinct, still stunned at what had just occurred.

The rational part of his brain told him China wouldn't stay dead for vey long. In a few minutes, an hour at the most, he would be alive just as before. The only downside was that he would feel an agonizing, burning pain, but after that, he would be perfectly fine.

That didn't stop Japan from slowly standing up, katana glinting in his hand, and charging like there was no tomorrow.

Steve ran towards a corner where he would be safe, dropping his gun as he ran and refusing to get back up and fight again when he had reached his safe spot. The men that tried to stop Japan quickly found that all there was to gain from this were gashes in their arms or legs, either preventing them from getting back up or scaring them enough that they just stayed down.

He intentionally slashed low most of the time, incapacitating most of the men from getting back up. He had hit a man who had tried to trap him in his grasp but he had hit him in the face with the butt of his katana instead, then jabbed his elbow into his gut knocking him unconscious. Narrowly avoiding a punch, he high kicked his next attacker then proceeded to defeat practically anyone who tried to get in the way of his assault.

Some of the men would've sworn that his eyes were flashing red as he fought, and others would've sworn that he was a demon who had picked a weapon out of thin air.

He surveyed the scattered bodies of unconscious men, his adrenaline rush slowly running out until he just gave way to exhaustion. He had made sure not to deal too fatal a blow to any of them, they needed to be placed in jail and questioned by the proper authorities, not put out of their misery. A morbid thought, he knew, but at the moment he wasn't thinking as rationally as normal, not when his one thought had been to make sure he got out of this safe and alive. Looking over at China's body, he decided that there might have been one more reason he was emotionally compromised.

He slowly walked over to China, still lifeless, but he could already see the wound slowly starting to heal.

Dropping onto his knees, he whispered, "Forgive me."

China couldn't hear him of course but he was truly sorry for not having been able to get China out of the way in time. The older man was no doubt suffering so much pain at having to be revived, but Japan couldn't do much now.

Breathing heavily, Japan slowly stood up turned around to face Italy.


	21. Chapter 21

**So sorry for the long wait! For all those wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites, thank you! I just got a request from a reviewer Time Turner, and honestly, I think it's a really good idea! Thank you to Time Turner for the idea, although I will be twisting the idea a bit and it won't be as straightforward as your request. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Italy-kun..." Japan called soothingly, untying the handkerchief around Italy's mouth and using his katana to slice the ropes that bound the Italian.

"Veh! J-Japan! I- I was so scared, it was so dark and lonely! I really missed all of you!" Italy cried, a smile starting to form on his face.

"I know, I'm glad you're safe." Japan replied, smiling softly at the Italian.

"You were so cool back there Japan! I didn't even see that your katana was beside me! ... wait, how did your katana even get here?" the Italian asked, in much better spirits already.

"About that, I want to introduce you to someone. Italy-kun, this is Canada-san." Japan gestured to what seemed to be thin air besides Italy's chair.

Italy tilted his head to the side upon seeing no one, but his eyes eventually made out the figure of-

"A-America?! Ahhh! I'm sorry! I wasn't supposed to let anyone know we had swapped bodies-!"

"Italy-kun, calm down. This man is Canada-san, and we made a plan to help save you."

"Maple... Well, hi, I'm Canada. Nice meeting you." Canada said quietly, starting to blush at the expression of wonder and happiness on the Italian's face.

"Wow! You can turn invisible?! You're so cool! Thanks for saving me!" Italy shrieked in delight, hugging the Canadian tightly.

"Oh, it was nothing... I'm just glad I helped..."

"Wait... how _did_ you save me?"

"Oh, Canada-san is... ah, very hard to detect, so we made plans on how to use this to our advantage when saving you. We decided that he would carry my katana under his coat so no one could see, follow me into the warehouse, and that when the time was right, he would drop my katana on the floor so I could take it and fight well. We... we spent most of the nights analyzing all the different scenarios and outcomes of this rather simple plan, and they were all quite favorable."

Italy had just let go of Canada when his eyes started to water.

"You mean all this time, you were all doing your best to save me?"

"Of course. Germany-san and the others were all very worried for you. In your body, they were all very worried for me too, doing their best to protect 'Italy'." Japan admitted sheepishly.

Italy smiled so widely that Japan felt slightly disturbed, then he was suddenly tackled to the ground in a big hug, the Italian burying his face in the other's shoulder.

The island nation automatically stiffened and stuttered, "I-Italy-kun! Wh-what are you doing-"

"Th-thank you so much! I-I'm so so sorry..." Italy sniffed, hugging Japan even tighter, afraid that he would leave if he didn't hold on to him.

Japan sighed, and just this once, he decided to let it go. It was his body hugging him after all.

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for. You never chose to be kidnapped." Japan replied comfortingly, still feeling very awkward in Italy's embrace.

"No, silly! Not about that. I'm- I'm sorry because I thought you guys wouldn't save me."

Italy looked up at Japan with a smile so sincere that Japan just sighed and hesitantly patted Italy's back.

"Ahem... ah, you don't have to apologize for something as trivial as that... excuse me, could you please let go of me now?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Italy let go of Japan immediately.

"Er... sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to go alert the police about this now. My phone doesn't have any signal here so I'm just going to go a bit further outside to call the authorites." Canada said awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

"Oh, ah, of course. Thank you very much for your help, Canada-san. I will just stay here and watch over Italy-kun and China-san."

Nodding as he walked back to the door from where he came from, he could already hear the sound of what was probably a brawl.

"America and the others might need my help too..." Canada muttered more to himself, before slipping through the door.

"He seemed nice! I'm so glad you're alright and that you found me! It was so dark and lonely in this big place!" Italy paused for a moment as he remembered something. "Wait... what about these people? And China?! He's bleeding!"

Japan honestly only felt mildly sorry for the people he had fought (his attacks hadn't been fatal anyway) but China was a completely different matter.

"I wouldn't worry too much about China-san, he's very strong. He'll wake up in a few minutes, maybe an hour. He's survived worse than this."

"China's a really good fighter though! Why was that guy with a creepy smile able to shoot him so easily?"

"... I suppose China-san was distracted by his emotions. He's very strong and very skilled and he is at his peak when he is feeling determined, but since was feeling anxious he... he lost focus for just long enough to get shot." Japan said slowly, feeling rather conscious, as if he was being watched closely.

"Oh... so he was anxious about you, right?"

Japan felt even worse about himself at that statement, but he just nodded and replied, "Technically you in my body... although I suppose he was also worried about you- I mean- myself in your body..."

He paused once he saw Italy's confused look. "... Ah, this is getting rather confusing, isn't it?"

"Yup!" Italy answered without even batting an eyelash. His gaze slowly went back to China's fallen form. "I'm really sorry about China... I'll make him so much food once we get back that he'll grow as fat as all those cute pandas he likes!"

Japan saw Italy's bottom lip quiver as if he was about to start crying again. Sighing, he replied, "I'm sure he would like that very much."

"Yeah... but it still must really hurt to be revived..." Italy was quiet for a few seconds, a small frown on his face. Then he gave a small smile. "But at least he didn't die for nothing! You were able to save me, and he'll come back to life soon, so it's all okay! I can't wait to see Germany and fratello and all of you guys over there!"

Japan took another look at China and saw that his hand was already twitching, showing some signs of life.

"Mmhmm... it's all okay."

* * *

Steve shakily opened his eyes when he heard the sound of a door closing.

That demon with a curl who had defeated almost all his men was talking to Mr. Honda. His eyes flickered towards the dead body of Yao Wang and he allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. At least he had killed the one who tried attacking him.

He had his sights trained towards Vargas, and something inside him burned angrily when he saw him smile softly, as if he was completely at peace. He didn't deserve to smile like that. Not after what he had done to him.

He looked around for his gun, but he saw it right where he had dropped it, just a few inches away from where Vargas. Steve's eyes widened as he saw his chance. The Italian was talking to Mr. Honda and he was facing away from the weapon. He couldn't make out what the two were saying, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that gun.

Steve knew he had no realistic chance of beating Vargas in a fight, not with that katana (where had he even gotten that thing?) and most definitely not without his gun. He could probably sneak up on Vargas and just grab his gun, although from his position Honda would probably see him...

He'd just have to be more careful then. The only thing he knew was that he could not go to prison.

Slowly, Steve silently inched his way towards his weapon. His footsteps were light, and each time he made sure that the two were too preoccupied in their little chat to even notice him.

As he drew nearer to his gun and the demon, until he was already close enough to reach his gun but far away enough so that Vargas wouldn't hear his breathing. He grabbed the handle of his weapon and fingered the trigger. Feeling triumphant, he lifted his head to see that the other two still hadn't noticed a thing.

And the blue eyed man raced towards Vargas, his steps quick, pointing the barrel of the gun directly at the back of his head before his hostages even had a chance to process what was happening.

Steve smiled sweetly as he heard Honda screeching.

* * *

"Mmhmm... it's all okay."

Italy smiled happily at Japan's comforting words. He was just so glad that everything worked out! He actually thought his friends would leave him! Ha, that was so silly now that he thought about it!

Italy was about to ask Japan if everyone else was okay too, when just a few inches behind Japan he saw a grinning face that made his heart stop.

"Italy-kun, what's wrong-"

Italy saw the barrel of the gun pointed behind Japan and as his eyes widened, he jumped up and shrieked, "STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T HURT US!"

But the crazy man with the crazier smile just grinned wider.

Japan jerked his head to look at his attacker but the next thing he knew heard a sickening crunch and his breath had caught in his throat. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Italy had just delivered a solid punch to Steve's face, knocking the man unconscious as soon as Italy's fist met his face. The gun dropped out of his hands and Japan could only stare in shock at what Italy had just done.

Italy let out a mumbled apology, before slowly turning around to face Japan. The island nation could see the tear marks on the the Italian's cheeks and the bags under his eyes, and seeing Italy look so tired was almost unnatural. Japan wanted to say something comforting, wanted to thank him and assure him it would be fine.

"Italy-kun-"

"I'm so happy I'm not just useless Italy anymore..." he heard Italy whisper, before the Italian collapsed onto Japan's lap, fast asleep from the exhaustion of it all.

Startled and very uncomfortable, Japan was half tempted to get the Italian off of him, but decided that after all that had happened, he really did deserve his rest. It was so unnerving to see his own face look so peaceful and happy though.

As Japan surveyed the room, making sure that all the humans were now fully unconscious and checking whether China was showing more signs of life, he let out a small sigh.

Looking down at Italy's head resting on his lap and pondering on his declaration of not being useless anymore, Japan replied quietly, "Thank you for saving me."

He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination but it seemed like Italy had just smiled in his sleep.

* * *

 **And thank you guys for reading! Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts about this chapter! All of you guys are vey much appreciated!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy New Year to all those readers out there! Very sorry for the late update and the rather short chapter, but things have been a bit busy for the holidays. Anyway, thanks to all those who followed, favorited, reviewed, or even just took the time to read this. Hope you guys tell me what you thought about this chapter, and once again, Happy New Year!**

* * *

China had been shot, and now he was dying... dying... dying...

The Chinese nation looked down to see the blood dribbling out of a gaping hole in his chest. Dropping down to his knees, he let out a gasp of pain as he felt that breathing got harder to do. His eyes flashed wildly all over the room, searching desperately for Italy to see if he was alright.

He collapsed onto the floor, his whole body starting to feel numb. China tried to support himself with his elbows and stand again, but his age and exhaustion was clearly taking a toll on him as his arms gave way and he found himself on the cold ground again, his blood dripping onto the floor. His breaths were getting more shallow, and he found it harder to stay awake, his body refusing to get up and fight again.

He was going to die.

When was the last time he had gone through death and the painful process of being revived? China pondered on this idly as the whole world seemed to slow down and his vision started to blur. He was losing a lot of blood... and all he wanted to do was go to sleep...

His eyes flickered to Italy, who was watching with a horrified expression on his face.

 _"Forgive me."_ China thought, and as his eyes started to close the last thing he heard was Italy screaming,

"CHINA-SAN!"

And then China died.

.

.

.

.

But not really.

The old nation felt like he was being ripped apart, his soul fighting to stay alive in a body that was already dead. The spirit of his people, of his country was keeping him alive, forcibly making sure he would stay in his body and he would stay alive.

The process was painful, more painful than actually dying. China had died so many times in his life, and each every time he remembered all the hardships of his nation, could feel more connected to his people than ever, and he was going to be kept alive no matter what.

It was like being torn in half and it was mentally scarring, even to the oldest and most experienced of nations. China saw numerous disasters, could feel every single one, and his head and heart were aching so much...

His wound slowly healed and he felt his heart beat in his chest.

China's eyes flickered open to see Italy holding a katana, waving it around madly but expertly.

"I-Italy...?"

And then China was dead again and the process continued. China had learned to expect things like randomly waking up in the middle of resurrection, as old as he was, and he also knew that things like these were possibly only hallucinations of his confused and troubled mind.

The next moment he woke up, his hand twitched and he could hear Japan... crying and screaming? What could possibly make Japan-

He was sent back into the depths of his consciousness, the hole in his chest halfway healed.

After what felt like an hour of torture, China woke up to hear what sounded like Japan screaming, "STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T HURT US!", and then a loud thud as something collided onto the floor.

Then he was dragged back into the torture of reviving, his wound almost completely healed, but not totally yet. In a flash, the pain hurt more than before and in his mind, China screamed in pain as the scar on his back ached.

And all of a sudden, the pain stopped and China's eyes snapped open.

"Ugh..."

He blearily looked around, as the strain in his head slowly disappeared. His hand twitched and he took a deep breath, trying to see his surroundings clearly.

Where was he? What had happened-

Japan. Where was Japan? Wait, no, where was Italy?! The Italian probably had to fight against the attackers on his own... that boy was so foolish! He should've escaped and warned the others when he had the chance!

Trying to ignore the rising anxiety and stress that was building up inside of him, his eyes flickered everywhere, trying to make sense of the situation. Where were all the men? Had they gone and taken the others already?

No no no no... wait. His head started to pound as he recalled the things he had seen while he was being revived.

Why was Italy using a katana so expertly? Why had he heard Japan crying and screaming all those things? Why had he remembered hearing Italy scream his name with an honorific just before he died?

His mind was aching again, he just couldn't understand... none of those things he saw and heard could make any sense, but he had seen them with his own two eyes...

Then again, he had been under severe mental strain at the time, he had probably not been thinking clearly. He had already heard of countless times where nations had hallucinations while they were reviving, and he had experienced such things himself in his long life.

He just could not recall those hallucinations being so... vivid. The fact that he could remember them clearly was already rare.

He was already getting off track! Focusing on the more important matters, his eyes looked around the room, although his vision was still rather blurry.

However... the room was fairly quiet, aside from his own breathing, he couldn't hear much of anything. He blinked his eyes a few times to try and adjust his eyesight. The room slowly cleared after a few seconds, and he made out a fuzzy figure slowly getting more defined.

Was... was that Italy sitting on the floor? He seemed unharmed... but where was Japan? Where were the men? What on earth...

The Italian slowly looked in his direction as if he sensed someone was watching him.

"China..." he heard Italy say hesitantly, "Are... are you awake?"

"I-Italy?" China managed weakly, lifting his head up to get a better look at the Italian. That was when he saw it.

"J-Japan?! What... why is he lying down? Was he injured? Are... ugh-" China was interrupted by a fit of coughs which caused Italy to look concerned.

"Please! Rest for a moment-"

"No way, aru! Where is everyone? What happened to Japan?" China wobbily got to his feet and started walking towards the others.

"Ah, well, the men have been... incapacitated."

"Incapacitated? What do you-" China finally got a good look at the room and noticed something.

"What-? The men- they're all... Did you defeat them, aru?" China's gaze went straight to Italy, his mind instantly recalling the strange hallucination he had.

"Ah, n-no! I, uh, ran to Japan and gave him his katana that I hid under my clothes. It was sort of hard to walk and it hurt a bit, but it was okay because Japan got out and saved me!" Italy responded cheerfully, motioning towards the Japanese nation resting on his lap.

China sighed to himself. How could he ever think that his dying hallucination of Italy, of all people, wielding a katana could be true?

"So that was the reason you completely ignored my instructions..." China muttered exasperatedly.

"And why is Japan on your lap? Is he hurt?"

"N-no! He just got really tired so he fell asleep! He's just fine!" Italy replied with a wide smile.

"Good... How about you? Are you fine, aru? Those men didn't harm you, did they?"

"No! I'm okay!"

"That's good to hear-" China launched into another coughing fit, still being rather weak from literally just reviving.

"... Are you okay, China? You were the one who was just dead a few moments ago..."

"I'm fine, aru! Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't handle myself. I've experienced a lot worse than this."

Which was promptly followed by another humiliating cough.

Italy's eyebrows knit together. "Please do not overexert yourself..."

"Aiyah, don't patronize me! Learn to respect your elders!"

"I apologize..."

"Anyway, are you sure you are completely fine? You weren't hurt at all? Japan already took out all the men?"

"Absolutely, I'm fine!"

"Good. Now..." China walked towards the Italian, then proceeded to give him a smack on the head.

"Ah- Wha-?"

"Don't do things like that again, aru! You could've gotten yourself killed and captured! Don't be so reckless! You have to worry about yourself too! If you had been taken for ransom too, I- I wouldn't know what to do! Don't be so stupid, dammit!"

Italy stared up at the fuming Chinese man for a few seconds, before bowing his head and smiling ever so slightly, looking so much like someone China knew...

"I won't be. I am very sorry... and... thank you for caring so much."

China paused, wide-eyed, trying to fight the growing blush on his cheeks.

"...Thank you too, aru." China said, smiling at the Italian until he remembered he was supposed to be scolding him. "But- but I'm still mad at you, okay?!"

"Of course..."

"A-anyway, how about the other guys? I'm guessing that their fighting too? We have to help them-!"

He was interrupted by his own legs giving way and he found himself flat on his bottom, sitting down next to Italy.

"A-Aiyah..."

"I don't think it would be wise to fight in your condition, besides, I think they can handle themselves."

China sighed as he rubbed his sore behind. "Okay, okay, fine! I may be a bit tired... Don't have to remind me that I just died..." he huffed, pouting at having been proven wrong.

"I'm still really sorry about that." Italy said quietly. "And I'm sure Japan is too."

"No, don't be, aru." China replied, eyes staring at the ground. "I'm sorry for dying on you. Both of you. I should've been there to fight but I wasn't. If anything had happened to you two.."

"No, no, don't say that!" Italy interjected, causing China to give him a questioning glance. "I mean... it was my fault- If I had just listened to you, maybe you wouldn't have gotten distracted-"

"Ughhh, so much words, aru! I said I forgive you, no harm done. Now, just go and forgive yourself."

Italy looked at China in a way that he couldn't quite figure out. "... Do you forgive Japan too?"

Before China could comprehend and answer this extremely random question, the door slammed open and in stepped America.

"Yo, dudes! The hero's here to save-"

The hero in question stopped when he saw that the people he was supposed to save already seemed to have saved themselves, and were in the middle of the room, with Japan asleep on Italy's lap and blood all over China's clothes, along with a shiny katana beside them.

"Um... am I interrupting something?"


	23. Chapter 23

"... Do you forgive Japan too?"

The words were out of Japan's mouth before he even had time to think about them, his mind only registering how stupid and pathetic it sounded once he had already blurted it out to China.

Japan mentally berated himself for the uncharacteristic lack of restraint, something that was probably caused by the high of the fight and the tiredness he was currently feeling. Japan hesitantly brought his eyes up to meet China, the Chinese man's face confused and more than a bit surprised.

Some random, tiny, part of Japan he would never admit existed, actually wanted to know what China would say. It wasn't a real apology by any means, especially not since he had asked as a different person and China wouldn't even get the context... but... maybe if he just heard him say it-

"Yo, dudes! The hero's here to save-"

Japan instantly stared at America, and the American in turn gaped back at him with a puzzled expression, an awkward silence filling the room before the blonde managed to say,

"Um... am I interrupting something?"

 _"Did America-san just sense the mood?"_

"N-no! We were just waiting for you guys!" Japan forced out, willing himself to forget the extremely out of place question he had asked.

China was still a little dazed, but he regained his senses and replied, "We're fine, aru! How about you guys? Where are the others?"

America seemed to shake himself out of the weirdness and flashed China a smile. "Oh, well-"

"ITALY!"

Germany pushed past the American, readying himself for an epic fight of epic proportions... and all he saw was a room filled with unconscious men and three very safe-looking nations.

"Veh, Germany! You look so worried! I'm fine! See?" Japan called out, causing the German nation to look down at him in surprise.

"That's... that's very good, Italy." Germany paused, realizing what he was doing and that there were more important matters at hand.

"W-wait! What about Japan? And China, your clothes are stained with blood... not yours, I'm hoping?"

"Aiyah! Stop being so loud! I just died!"

"You _what_?!"

"Eh? I just heard the word died~ What happened?"

In walked Russia, metal pipe in hand, looking like a child getting a new present. "Did something happen, comrades?"

"China said he died." Germany said hesitantly, still eyeing the Chinese nation for any further signs of injury.

"Ehhh?! Someone killed you, China? Don't worry, I'm here now! Nothing can hurt you anymore, da?"

"Er... that's very nice of you, aru-"

"Just tell me who did it to you and I'll introduce them to Mr. Pipe the same way they hurt you, da~?"

"Aiyah! No one is introducing anyone to anything! You can't kill anyone!"

"But they killed you and you're alright~"

"That's not the same thing, aru!"

"Oi, what's with all the shouting?!" England shouted, followed by a disheveled France who was somehow still sparkling despite the tears in his clothes and his messed up hair.

"Everyone shut uuuuuuupppp!" China groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"What the devil's wrong with China?"

"Hahaha, dude, you're so British~!"

"Better than being an American idiot, you wanker!"

"Can't anyone give an old man some peace?!"

"Onhonhon~ you looked pretty manly back there when you were fighting Angleterre. We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

England looked back at France warily. "I guess..."

"I think we'd make an even better team-up under the covers though! Ow! Augh, not the face!"

"Shut up, frog!"

"No, you shut-"

"Wait a tick." England paused, pulling back from the fight, eyes surveying the eerily quiet room.

"What happened here?" he asked, turning to China.

"I died, that's what, aru!"

"You _what?!_ "

"That's what I said!" Germany yelled.

"Oh, Italy! Are you okay? Tell Big Brother France why you have such a serious look on your face."

"E-er... I'm fine, Big Brother France~!"

"Hey dudes! Why's Japan passed out on Italy? Wait... oh my gosh, is he dead?!"

"No-" Japan began, but England cut him off, quickly throwing him an apologetic look.

"Hold it! Exactly what happened here? Leave absolutely nothing out."

"W-well," Japan started, his dignity dying with the thought of having to act in front of England, "these guys said that we'd be taken for hostage too so China fought them but he-he died-"

"That was because of you, aru!"

"I know and I'm still very sorry... but, well, after that, I took out the katana I hid inside my clothes, then cut the ropes that tied up Japan, and then he just sort of took the sword and fought all the bad guys! But then he got super tired and he just fell asleep on me! Then China woke up and... well, you guys are here now." The asian nation recounted in what he hoped was a convincingly childish way.

There was silence for a few seconds before,

"Wait... you hid a katana inside your clothes?!" Germany shouted in, his expression bordering on concerned and disbelieving.

"Um- well, yes... It was a bit hard to walk, but I hid it under my legs so no one noticed-"

"Didn't you think about what could've happened if they patted us down before letting us in? You could've been discovered within seconds!"

 _"Well, I did think about that..."_ Japan replied in his head, although out loud he said, "But you would've protected me, r-right Germany?"

Outwardly, it seemed like Italy was flashing Germany the most adorable puppy eyes in the world. On the inside, however, Japan was already apologizing a thousand times over and his pride was taking a hit every few seconds. Ugh, it was so embarrassing to say such things!

"You could've gotten killed if you had to fight! The katana would just restrict your movements!"

"W-well, " Japan murmured, thinking of an excuse Italy would give. "I'm fine now...?"

Germany facepalmed, while simultaneously smacking Japan's head.

"Ah-! I apologize-"

The Japanese nation noticed the 'don't be too bloody obvious and act like yourself' sort of look that England was giving him, and he quickly composed himself.

"Ahh! Germany! That hurt! Ow!"

"It should, you dummkopf. You could've gotten much more hurt if you weren't as lucky as you are. Just look at China!"

"Hey, I'm still strong-!" And the Chinese nation launched into a coughing fit.

"A-anyway, are the police on their way?" Japan asked, gingerly patting the older nation on the back.

"Yeah, man! Turns out Canada was following us and saw what we were up to, so he called he cops and stuff! They'll probably be here in a few minutes! Heh, it's pretty weird that I didn't even notice that Canada was around here, huh?"

"... Who's Canada again?" Germany asked.

"Great, aru! I can finally question those guys who took Japan and ask why they did it-"

"Wait, China." Russia piped up. "I don't think it would be smart to do that when you're still so weak and you could easily be attacked by a crazy kidnapper who wants revenge. Besides, the men you want to interrogate aren't even awake yet. Give them some time to come to their senses and give some time for yourself to rest before you do something like that."

The room was quiet as everyone realized that Russia had just given actual, real, helpful advice.

"Besides, I can just interrogate them with Mr. Pipe and-"

"Aiyah! Don't kill the moment!"

Japan, who was watching this display with some amusement, suddenly felt Italy shift in his sleep, and apparently the others noticed it too and turned to look at the Italian whom they all thought was Japan wake up.

Italy scrunched up his face and let out a little yawn, before rubbing his eyes.

"He's waking up!"

"Shut your trap, frog!"

"J-Japan, how are you feeling, aru?"

"Yo, Japan! The hero's here, no need to fear!"

"Are you so grateful that you want to become one now?"

Germany crouched down to get a better look at who he thought was Japan and said, "Hey, Japan, are you alright?"

Italy blearily opened his eyes, blinking and trying to get a better look around, before his eyes made out Germany's figure.

"Japan-"

Before Germany even managed to complete his sentence, Italy sleepily reached out and wrapped his arms around the blonde man.

"Veh... hi Germany..." the Italian whispered in a daze of sleep, still not fully awake.

The German's face turned beet red as his expressions were quickly changing from flustered to confused to complete shock at the fact that Japan was hugging him.

Japan's face had turned a similar shade of red, complete with an open mouth and wide eyes, before he regained his senses.

"I-Ital- Japan! You're invading Germany's privacy! Wh-what's gotten into you, _Japan_?!" he stuttered out, emphasizing his name to hopefully remind the Italian that he was in a different body. He reflexively grabbed Italy's shoulders, trying to pry him off of the German who was still frozen in place.

"Onhonhon~ seems as if Japan is finally releasing his sexual tension, hmm?"

"Wh-what?! Japan, why are you hugging him?! You never hugged me like this before..." China muttered, an eyebrow raised.

"Japan is simply hallucinating. You see, he wanted to hug me out of gratefulness, but he missed and hugged Germany by accident~"

"Yeah right, as if Japan would ever want anything to do with you, you commie!"

Germany suddenly stood up so quickly that Italy's grip slipped and the Italian came crashing down, a loud thud resounding as he fell on the ground. His eyes opened immediately at the pain in his abdomen, and he looked around, surprised and afraid.

"O-owie..."

The Italian's eyes landed on the person who was currently inhabiting his body.

"J-Ja-?"

Japan tilted his head to gesture that there were other people around.

"O-oh! I mean, Italy-kun! And... China-san! You're awake! And... everyone! You're all here!"

"Wow, you sure look happy, aru."

"Ah, that's good. Japan's very grateful, da?"

"Yeah! Of course I am! I mean, you guys saved me, right?" Italy exclaimed happily, sitting up.

"Hahaha! Of course I did! I'm the hero after all! I said I'd save you, didn't I?"

Italy smiled in a decidedly not Japan-like way, before realizing what he was doing and stopping. He bowed low, as he had seen Japan do so many times, and said in his best impression of Japan, "I am very sorry for all the trouble I have caused you! Thank you for saving me!"

 _"Wow... Italy-kun can act like me quite well. Unfortunately, I can't act like him much..."_ Japan mused idly, a small smile unknowingly tugging at his lips.

Germany seemed to recover from the shock of the hug, and nodded his head. "It's not a problem, Japan."

"Yeah, dude! It's what heroes do!"

"Oui, it was no trouble. After all, even Italy was willing to risk it for you~"

"I'm glad~" Italy replied, smiling in a much more subdued way this time, but the cheerfulness was evident in his voice.

A loud knock was heard, accompanied by a very quiet, Canadian voice whispering, "Hey, guys? The police is here. I think you should get out of the building now..."

* * *

Japan glanced around for any sign of England. The green eyed man had gone with America to the police station to get all the official business cleared up, saying that he 'didn't trust the bloody moron to be able to do it properly on his own'. France had long since left accompanied by Canada, and even Russia had excused himself and gone home early.

China, Italy, Germany and Japan had been sitting all huddled up together on a bench a little way from the police station for quite some time, waiting for the two blondes to get back.

"So, Japan, aru," China started after a long bout of awkward silence, "why _were_ you captured so easily?"

"Actually, I was curious about that too." Germany added, sending Italy an expectant look.

"Um, well, I don't remember much since I was under sedation a lot of times!"

"Oh." China hummed, nodding his head. He stared at Italy intently, until he suddenly stood up.

"Hey Japan, can you show me the way to the restroom? I heard there was a public one near here." China asked.

"H-huh? But I don't know-" Italy began, before he was cut off by China.

"America told you, remember? Now, come on." China gestured for Italy to follow. After a quick nod of approval from Japan, the Italian slowly walked alongside the older man.

Japan bit the insides of his cheek. China had obviously not been searching for a restroom, not with the way he had been practically telling Italy to follow him. Had the older nation figured that something very, very strange was happening? It would be extremely bad if China just started interrogating the other nation, but not having let Italy go probably would have been more suspicious...

"Italy."

Germany's voice snapped Japan out of his thoughts.

"Veh, yeah, Germany?" Japan asked, trying hard to force a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay wih staying here? You've been... awfully quiet."

"Eh? Oh, that's just because..."

"Your body posture seems rather... _rigid_ as well. You usually slouch a bit when you sit or stand, but now... your back is actually straight." Germany muttered, more to himself than anything, as he took a closer look at Japan.

The asian nation felt a shiver go down his spine, feeling very, very conscious as the German seemed to inspect him.

"That's not all though... you seem strangely tense too. Italy, what's going on? What is happening to you?"

Japan couldn't even look Germany in the face as the body swapped nation lied through his teeth.

"You're so silly, Germany! I'm just fine! Just... a bit shaken up because of all the fighting that happened in there. And you weren't there, Germany, so I was so afraid!" Japan tried pouting the same way he frequently saw Italy do, but he thought that he looked more like a fish.

Germany seemed to pause at this, faltering, but it was just for a moment because he quickly gained his resolve.

"Italy, you said you would tell me what was wrong last meeting before America screamed and interrupted you. Why are you so quiet... and why are your smiles so forced? You haven't been acting like yourself lately. Why have you changed so drastically? Is... is it because of me?" Germany practically mumbled the last part, his discomfort evident.

Japan bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He was not in a position to answer any of that extremely personal questions, and the guilt made his knuckles turn white as he balled his hands unto fists.

His throat was dry as he grasped for words. "Germany, I..."

"Oi, Italy!"

The two's heads whipped around to see a certain Englishman coming towards them.

"E-england?" Japan asked, surprised to see an expression of what seemed to be irritation on the ex-pirate's face.

"Italy, come on then lad." England motioned for Japan to follow, which just confused Japan even more.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten. About the meeting arranged between us? It's the reason you've been so worried lately, right?" England added as he saw the blank stare he received from the other.

Japan caught on rather quickly to the act. "Oh, yeah! I was so worried about that~ I couldn't focus! I still don't even have all my notes for it!"

Germany, who had been watching with mild curiosity, seemed to think of something.

"Wait... so you're telling me that the reason your entire personality practically changed overnight was because you had a meeting with England?!"

"Um, yes...?"

Japan received another undeserved smack on the head.

"Dummkopf! I was actually worried that something serious had happened, and apparently you just weren't prepared for a meeting! Why couldn't you have just told me?"

"It was... supposed to be a secret?" Japan tried again, hoping that it sounded like something Italy would say.

The pang in his neck confirmed his theory.

"Well then, could you tell me what happened at the police station?" Germany continued, shooting England a glance.

"Right, well, due to America's influence over here, the showoff, it was all a rather quick resolution. Considering we're countries, this case was mainly kept extremely classified, and we even called America's boss. Right now, that wanker went and left me, laughing about how his 'awesome influentialness' helped save the day and how he was a great hero or some other nonsense like that."

"Oh. That's good then." Germany nodded. "I suppose I'll be leaving now. You have to go too, I assume. Italy, next time, just prepare your notes!"

"Of course, Germany!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really have to leave now. Come on, we have important things to discuss." England said, causing Japan to perk up.

"Okay then. B-bye, Germany~!"

The German waved and bowed his head to them, then left (with a not so subtle eyeroll at what he thought was his Italian friend).

The moment the blue eyed man was gone, Japan let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you very much, England-san. I... I'm very sorry for... ahem, how I acted." Japan avoided England's eyes, his face bright red.

"No need." England waved off his concerns, but Japan could see the slight blush of embarrassment on the blonde's cheeks.

"I just need to discuss some things about magic with you and Italy. Nothing too important."

Japan smiled slightly. Finally, some good news.

"I just have one question." England added.

"Anything you need, England-san."

"Did you actually hide a katana inside your clothes? That's bloody dangerous!"

Japan refrained from facepalming, but honestly, he was feeling lighter than he had in days. After all, Italy was safe now, and China was too. It was, in every sense of the word, honorable.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I am so sorry for the long wait, but since it's the month of February, I would like to commemmorate an important occasion.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAPAN!**

 **Oh, and Valentine's Day too.**

 **As if now, it's Feb. 11 from where I am though, so I guess it's fitting that I post on a certain Japanese nation's birthday.**

 **Anyway, thanks to all those who commented and voted, it means so much and it makes me want to update more. So, for now, thanks to all and Happy Valentine's Day!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Japan, I know you don't like me asking about things like this, but..." China trailed off, his lip in a slight frown.

Italy was about to open his mouth and ask exactly what Japan didn't like being asked about when China continued.

"I didn't say anything in front of the others, but... you look like you've been... crying?"

Italy sucked in a breath as he tried to think of a believable lie.

"Um, well, my eyes are probably just red because I've been tired."

"But your cheeks and nose are red as well. It's not as noticeable now, but earlier I could definitely see a bit of tint on it."

"Um... I..."

"Japan, aru, I can hardly even remember a time when you've cried! Even when I first met you, and back then you were just a baby! And now... you look like you cried so hard..."

"China... san, you uh..." Italy scrambled for an excuse. "You know I do not really want to discuss this..."

"I do! Of course I do! But... if you've been crying that hard, something serious probably happened. You hardly ever cry, aru, especially not that much. I know that."

Japan barely ever cried? That was so creepy! Italy always cried, when he was sad, or scared, and sometimes even when he was happy! But... apparently Japan didn't...

China had evolved into 'Mother Hen' mode. "Japan. Japan, look at me. Did something happen to you, aru? What did they do to you to make you cry?"

"I wasn't crying!" Italy replied, a bit too quickly. "I really wasn't, China-san. Please, just drop it."

"Aiyah, you and your stupid pride! It'll get you killed someday, I swear!"

Italy flinched. He was just trying to be Japan...

"Japan..."

"China-san, I am perfectly fine. Just because I let loose a few tears doesn't mean anything! I was just... overwhelmed at seeing all of you coming to rescue me! I'm deeply sorry for troubling you." Italy added, hoping that it sounded like something Japan would say.

China's forehead creased, and he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but a very familiar voice stopped him.

"Veh, Japan! Japan!"

* * *

"Ugh, where are those bloody wankers?" England grumbled, as he walked alongside Japan.

The pair hadn't been walking for very long, but they had yet to find any sign of Italy.

"Um, not to be doubting, but are you sure they went this way, Japan?"

"Yes, of course... I'm in a much younger body now, so my memory should be better than-"

"I do! Of course I do!" Japan was cut off by a shout that unmistakably belonged to China, which he heard coming from his right.

As the two approached the source of the noise, the conversation the other two were having became clearer and clearer.

"Japan. Japan, look at me. Did something happen to you, aru? What did they do to you to make you cry?"

Japan cringed at how much it sounded like China was viewing him as helpless. He and England were getting closer, as the voices were louder this time.

"I wasn't crying!" Italy had said rather unconvincingly. "I really wasn't, China-san. Please just drop it."

Japan bit his lip. He had to stop this conversation before it took a really dangerous and personal turn. But where were they?

"Aiyah, you and your stupid pride! It'll get you killed someday, I swear!"

"Japan." England whispered, motioning for him to come nearer. As Japan walked towards him, he slowly made out the figure of China and Italy in a clearing, the only thing keeping him out of sight being some thick buses and trees.

"China-san, I am perfectly fine. Just because I let loose a few tears doesn't mean anything! I was just... overwhelmed at seeing all of you coming to rescue me! I'm deeply sorry for troubling you."

Japan was praying that China would just accept this reason and let it be, but by the looks on the older man's face that was not likely.

Knowing that he had to stop the pseudo-interrogation in its tracks, he leapt out of his hiding spot (to the surprise of the Englishman beside him), and did something he knew he would regret.

"Veh, Japan! Japan!"

* * *

"Veh, Japan! Japan!" China heard a certain Italian call out, as the Chinese man watched Italy run up to them from seemingly nowhere.

"Aah!" Japan screamed uncharacteristically, causing China to give him a good stare. The Japanese nation only responded with a rather apologetic shrug.

"A-aiyah! Don't give me a heart attack!" China snapped, slightly agitated at the interruption.

"Oh, um, hi China~!" Italy greeted, his face slightly red.

"J- Italy-kun?"

"Hi, Japan! I went to look for you since you were gone for so long!" the auburn haired man said, a smile plastered onto his face. China noted his grin didn't quite reach his eyes.

"O-oh... really?" Japan asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's hardly even been 5 minutes, aru!"

"Th-that's too long a time~!" Italy replied hurriedly, his eyes staring at the ground as if it had personally offended him.

"Besides, I thought you were going to the restroom! Are you guys done yet?"

"Well," China began, glancing over at Japan. Of course, China wasn't going to reveal the fact that Japan had probably been crying, he didn't want to embarrass him, or else Japan would just drift farther away from him. "I was just... having a talk with Japan."

"Oh... well, I'll talk with you too then!" Italy replied, as if it was the obvious thing to do.

China practically facepalmed. Why was the Italian nation so airheaded? Couldn't he even read the atmosphere at all?

"Veh~ but Japan, you promised you would treat me to some pasta earlier when I rescued you!" Italy added, causing China to want to bash his head into the ground because of stupid Europeans that couldn't understand he wanted some alone time with his brother.

"I mean, I have lots of things to tell you about! So, we have to go now!" the Italian concluded, China noticing that his face was now as red as a tomato. Was that kid getting a fever or something?

But surely, Japan would see that China wanted to discuss an important matter with him and-

"Oh! Okay, yeah, let's go!" Japan agreed all too quickly, making China's jaw drop in shock.

"Wait, Japan, aru-"

"China-san, I promise nothing happened. I really have to leave now."

"But..."

"Sorry, China." Italy said in a significantly quieter way, causing China to raise an eyebrow.

"But, well, the whole case has been filed away, so you can go home now."

As the Chinese man observed him closer, he seemed so... drained all of a sudden. Like all the energy and bounciness had been sucked out of him.

"B-But, maybe I can treat you to pasta sometime?! Right now, I really want some pasta though! Bye~!" And just like that, the smile was back on the Italian's lips, and the next thing China knew, Italy had grabbed Japan's hand, started running off, and had left him alone.

"Aiyah..." he huffed, the dejection slowly starting to sink in more. "Japan just left me! He ignored me again!"

China was not at all convinced that Japan had just let loose a 'few tears'. His face had been so red earlier that it seemed like he had been sobbing so hard. No doubt about it, Japan was most certainly hiding something.

He just kept on avoiding all the important questions. That boy was so proud, way too proud to even admit when he was hurt. He just ran off with Italy and...

Wait... Italy! Italy was with Japan after China had died... maybe if the Italian had seen what had happened...

An idea slowly started to form in the China's brain.

* * *

"Wow." England commented in a slight daze, as he saw Japan return with Italy.

"I... am very, very sorry for my rudeness. I deeply apologize, Italy-kun. I d-did not mean to touch you or anything of the sort-"

"Veh, it's okay, Japan! That just means we're getting closer! I mean, you saved me from China who was asking so much stuff and-" The Italian's beaming smile disappeared the moment he realized that England was with them.

"Italy-kun? Is something wrong-"

"What are you talking about _Italy-kun_?!" Italy asked in a panic, his eyes wide. "I'm not you, I'm Japan! Right, England-san?! I am definitely not Italy-kun!"

"Ah, Italy-kun-"

"AH! Japa- I mean, Italy-kun, don't confuse yourself with me!"

"Wait, please let me explain-" Japan was once again cut off by Italy's protests.

"I'm obviously not Italy-kun, right?!"

England, who had been watching this display with mild amusement and growing annoyance, decided enough was enough.

"Italy, that's bullocks and you know it. I know that you two swapped bodies."

That quickly caused the Italian to stop and stare.

"V-veh...?"

"Japan told me everything, and besides, even if I hadn't known, it's not like your acting was particularly convincing." the blonde commented, relieved to get the shouting go away.

"Oh... okay then! That's great!" The Italian recovered quickly, a smile lighting up his face.

The only thing on England's mind however, was the fact that he was extremely disturbed at seeing Japan's face look so happy.

"So, do you know a way to change us back? Maybe a magic spell like in those wizard movies of yours, or maybe a potion or something?" Italy looked even more excited at the prospect of magic that England wasn't sure whether to be pleased at the attention or frightened by seeing Japan grinning that wide.

"Well, that's why I wanted to talk to the pair of you. I've already told Japan some things about magic, but I'm assuming you know absolutely nothing about it, right?"

Italy nodded without even batting an eyelash.

"Brilliant." England sighed, rubbing his head. Today was going to be a long day...

"Ah, but first!" Italy cried out, his eyes lighting up. "Can we go to an Italian restaurant near here? There's lots of pasta and I heard it's famous around here!"

"Hmm... I suppose if there's a lot of people, no one would be able to hear us talking." England mused, thinking it over.

"I guess it could work. But are you sure you wouldn't rather eat at that English restaurant nearby-"

"PLEASE NOT THERE! Please don't punish me for thinking you didn't know about the body swap!"

"You wanker! You better be thankful you're in Japan's body or I would've-"

"AAH! The English are coming! The English are coming! Veh, I'm sorry!" Italy screamed, and all Japan could do was sweatdrop.

* * *

"And that's what happened to you." England finished, placing his hands on his lap as Italy stuffed his face with more pasta.

"Veh?! That'sh sho weird! Sho dat means dat Japan and I were swapped because of a wish?! And we can't even shpeak in our languagesh?! Dat's terrible!" Italy said in between bites, his mouth still full of food.

"Um, yeah, right." England replied rather absently, slightly fascinated at how the Italian managed to shove so much food into Japan's tiny mouth. "And could you close your damned mouth? I can't understand a bloody word you're saying!"

"Oh, sorry! But I was just so hungry!" Italy smiled, swallowing the noodles in his mouth.

Japan had lost quite a bit of his appetite after seeing Italy eat so insanely in his body, and he had only been half-listening to England considering he had already heard all of this before.

"But, Japan, I have a question." Italy turned to Japan, a wide, childish look in his eyes.

"Ah, what is it?"

"Why don't you want us to tell them? It would be much easier that way~"

Japan bit his lip. "Well, they could feel very tricked and confused about all of this. We ourselves are already very confused, so I do not think it would be wise to include all of them in this madness."

"Oh! Well, I guess it sorta makes sense when you say it like that!" Italy nodded, resuming to stuff himself silly.

Japan sighed in relief. At least Italy was willing to cooperate with his plan. He wasn't sure if his dignity could handle anything more embarrassing happening.

As if on cue, a very angry, very loud, and very familiar voice filled the three nations' ears.

"Veneziano?! What the hell are you doing here, bastard?!"

* * *

 **Hello to all the wonderful people out there! I just wanted to thank all those lovely reviewers, favoriters, followers, and even just those who decided to give my story a chance and read it. Oh, and I'm gonna answer a comment, so:**

 **Zaaze: Happy Valentine's Day to you as well! You're right, Canada did use his invisibility skills to sneak the katana in.**

 **Anyway, a big thanks to all those reviewers! You made my day and you're part of the reason I keep updating. Have some virtual pasta from me!**

 **Italy: PASTA~**

 **Japan: I-italy-kun! Please don't say such things in my body while you're in front of the readers!**

 **Italy: V-veh? But I thought these readers come here _because_ they want to see us do weird things in each other's bodies~**

 **Japan: Please don't make it sound so lewd! A-anyway, thank you for reading, and please tell us your thoughts!**


	25. Chapter 25

Japan was praying, praying so hard that the voice he had just heard did not belong to the person he thought it belonged to.

"Oi, stupid fratello! Look at me! Where the hell have you been?"

Clearly, luck was not on Japan's side.

He slowly, almost robotically, turned his head to look at the owner of the voice.

"V-veeehhh... Hi fratello..." Japan winced as the words came out of his mouth.

A very angry looking Romano was coming towards them, with a smiling Spaniard trailing behind him.

"Rom- Lovi, use human names when you're shouting in public~! Remember?"

"Shut up, bastard! Veneziano doesn't even sound like a country name!" Romano snapped, a bit quieter this time after seeing some ladies stare at them.

"Where did you go, idiota?! All you left us was a damned note saying some bullsh-"

Romano stopped himself when he noticed some pretty women staring at him.

"Saying some nonsense about wanting to go sightseeing at the hamburger bastard's place! The hell?!"

"Ah, f-fratello-"

"Don't 'ah fratello' me, stupido! You said you'd be the one to cook dinner after the meeting, dammit! And then this tomato bastard had to go and get me drunk, and when we wake up with a stupid hangover, what do we get? A half-assed note and no food on the table!"

From the corner of his eye, Japan could see Italy look more and more upset. The Italian actually seemed like he wanted to reach out and hug his brother, which would only certainly make the situation more awkward.

"I'm really sorry-"

"Damn right you should be! You weren't answering your phone! We had no clue where the hell you had wandered off to! Not- not like I was worried, though!"

Japan bit his lip as he recalled that Italy's phone had run out of battery sometime around the second day they had set up camp.

"Hey, Romano, don't be too hard on him~! I mean, it's not all bad, right? You had me for company-"

"SHUT YOUR FACE, BASTARD!"

"Ahhh, Romano! Don't be so cruel to me~"

"Shut it! Why the hell are we even talking about this?!" Romano paused for a moment, before turning his attention to Japan.

"You're coming with me, stupid fratello!"

"W-wait," Japan started, eyes wide. He did not want to have to pretend to be Italy in front of the Italian's own family. It just felt... _wrong_. And what if England still wanted to talk to him about something magic-related...

"You'd even rather hang out with the tea bastard instead of me! Dammit, all I wanted was for you to cook some food for us, bastard!"

"Eh~ Italy, I really missed your cuteness! Maybe you could spend a bit of time with Romano and I?" Spain asked hopefully, a huge smile on his face.

England rolled his eyes, but Italy looked like he was about to cry.

"Chigi! All I wanted to do was teach some of that hamburger bastard's chefs how to make _real_ Italian food, and now I find _you_ here, and you don't even want to spend time with us! W-well, have it your way, stupid fratello!"

Japan really didn't want to go, he really did not want to act anymore... but he made the mistake of looking at Italy's pleading eyes and he sighed.

 _"Besides,_ he reasoned with himself, _"I was going to have to face them at some point..."_

"I'm really sorry~! S-sure! Let's go~!

* * *

Italy watched as Romano led out Japan out the door, cursing at him all the way, with Spain cooing over how they would have so much fun together and how he'd get some tomato juice and churros for all of them.

Italy really felt like crying. He wanted to have fun with his family too...

But... at least Japan would have fun, right? ... Right?

England seemed to notice his companion's growing distress, because he turned to him and sighed.

"Oi, don't start crying now." he said, but it wasn't harsh. "I'm guessing you miss your brother, right?"

Italy looked up at England tentatively. He was being nice... it was kind of new. Most of the time, England just got mad at him for crying a lot, but now...

"Don't go all sappy on me now, lad." England huffed, but his eyes were soft. "I don't want you to make a scene here! And besides..."

The Englishman sighed.

"I just know what it feels like to miss someone too, that's all."

There was a strange monotone in his voice, but Italy didn't really know what it meant. Huh... he really wished he could read the atmosphere...

"Not like you would know a thing I'm talking about." England snorted. "You've always got a mountain of people saying you're cute and following you around."

Italy was really starting to get confused. Was England sad or angry at him...?

"Hey, say something! Have you gone deaf or-"

England was cut off by the hug that Italy gave him.

"Veh~ don't be sad or mad or whatever you're feeling anymore!" Italy smiled. "You're really scary when you're mad, but now you're creeping me out because you sound sad. So just be happy, please? You're being so nice to me and Japan, so please smile? You deserve to be happy too!"

England looked at him as if he had completely lost his mind, before he slowly started chuckling.

"I suppose you're right, mate." England smiled, just a little, but it was enough for Italy.

"Bye then, England! I'm gonna go play wth Pochi instead! Thanks for being nice and not making me eat your food!" The Italian waved cheerfully, and England absently watched him walk away.

Huh... that Italy sure was something. But England didn't need his gratitude, he needed to sort this mess out so that the magical world would be balanced again... then maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely. His fairy friends hid it well, but England could see that they were being affected in some way by this magical disturbance.

Hm... maybe that was the reason he was being all soft today. The hug was sort of nice though... bloody hell, now _he_ was starting to get all sappy!

Then the blonde suddenly realized something.

"THAT WANKER LEFT _ME_ TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING!"

* * *

It was already dinner time at Italy's house when Japan set the several bowls of different types of pasta down on the table, trying to keep the smile on his face even though he was so tired he felt he would collapse. How did Italy always manage to cook so much food so quickly?

Japan quickly hopped into his seat as both Spain and Romano eyed the food hungrily.

"Wow, this looks great, Italy~!" Spain praised, taking a moment to stare at all the food in awe.

Romano didn't hesitate, he quickly scooped up some food from a bowl of carbonara, then began to munch quickly.

Before he promptly spat the food out.

"Wh-what the hell was that?!" Romano asked, in a daze, throwing Japan an almost concerned look.

"I would expect this crap from the Americano, but not from you, stupid fratello! This tastes nothing like how you cook! Who the hell are you and what have you done with Veneziano?!"

Japan almost choked himself. He was going to get exposed because of _pasta?_ Did the way he cooked pasta just really taste that different?

Spain must have interpreted Japan's flabbergasted silence as sadness, because he took the lead.

"Romano, maybe Italy's just having an off day? Are you sick, Italy? Now that I think about it, you were really quiet on the way back here."

Romano seemed to have come to the same conclusion as well.

"Dammit, what were you doing that caused this?! Idiot! Now _I'm_ going to have to cook for you instead!"

"If you want, I'll cook some Spanish cuisine-"

"But I want something Italian, bastard! So _I'll_ be cooking!"

"N-no thanks! I'm fine-" Japan tried to protest, but he was quickly shot down by Romano.

"Like hell you're fine! You can cook way better than me, and now you mess up when you're cooking pasta? As if! When was the last time you took a siesta?! Just sleep until you're better or something, bastard!"

There was something that sounded like real worry beneath the snarky tone, and the Japanese nation decided that getting others worried for him was not something he wanted to hear anymore.

"Veh, I guess you're right. I feel sorta tired. I'm just gonna go rest now, okay?"

"That's okay, Italy~!"

"Bastard! I'm only going to cook because I'm hungry and what you made tastes horrible!"

No matter what Romano said, it was obvious he actually did care for his brother. The all too familiar feeling of guilt panged inside of Japan's chest as he knew he shouldn't be the one receiving all this kindness. Italy deserved to be with his family, not him.

Japan smiled as widely as he possibly could. "Thanks, fratello."

* * *

Japan was kneeling on the floor in his usual way, admiring the sketches the Italian had been piling up in a box under his bed.

Most of them were pasta (as to be expected), but others were sketches of Venice, or portraits of his brother and Spain. Others were of Germany, and Japan was rather touched when he saw one of himself. If there was one thing Italy could do better than anyone else, it was draw.

And then of course, Italy's charging cellphone had to ring and Japan almost jumped into the air. Narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the side of the bed, he glanced at the caller, suprised to see 'China' flashing on the screen.

A small frown gracing his lips, he pressed 'open', then put the phone up to his ear.

"Ch-china?"

"Oh, Italy?" the Chinese man sounded slightly out of breath, which caused Japan's frown to deepen.

"Um, yes. What is it?" the younger man asked, more than just a little suspicious about why China would call 'Italy' the same day he was asking 'Japan' about why he was crying.

China must've picked up on his tone, because he replied, "Calm down aru, I just wanted to invite you over for dinner. Tomorrow, maybe?"

A... dinner invitation? From China, of all people? What for?

"I'll have lots of pasta for you, aru!"

If Japan had actually been Italy, he probably would've said yes no questions asked. However, since he was most certainly not Italy, he felt the need to prod more.

"Ah, wow! That's sounds so yummy~ but um, why?"

He thought he heard China snort. " _Why?_ Why not? I just want to thank you in person, that's all. Besides, you _did_ look after Japan while I was out... right?" there was an innocently questioning sort of tone in the other man's voice that caused Japan to narrow his eyes.

So that was China's game? He wanted to try asking 'Italy' about what happened to 'Japan' while China wasn't around. Honestly, it was a nice gesture, but Japan couldn't fully appreciate it at all.

However, it would be so rude if he declined... but that wasn't the issue here!

Wait... Maybe he could turn this situation around to his favor. China would not expect Italy to intentionally lie, but Japan certainly could. If the Chinese man asked about what had happened, he could just say that 'Japan' didn't actually cry and nothing extremely terrible happened. It was just a little white lie, it would barely affect China at all.

And maybe he could try finding out if China had been the one to make the wish...?

"Italy? What happened, aru?"

"Oh, um, I'd love to come, China! Veh~"

"That's good to hear. Come tomorrow at 7pm sharp, my country's time. You'll finally get to taste what _real_ Chinese cooking tastes like, not the sad excuses of cuisine that America makes."

Japan couldn't deny that China was an extremely talented chef, and a tiny part of him that he didn't even know existed was strangely hungry and excited for the promise of China's homemade cooking.

"That's great~ thanks, China! I have to go now, bye!"

"Wait-!"

Instead of prolonging the awkward conversation he decided to just hang up there and then.

 _"It's okay to be rude it's okay to be rude it's okay to be rude..."_

Japan buried his head in his hands. He felt so tired... and he _was._ He just wanted to be back in his own skin; he didn't want to be entangled into so much complications.

"Why do I have to get into these things...?"

His little monologue was interrupted by the door creaking open.

"Oi, fratello? Don't go to sleep yet, dammit. I've got your food here."

Japan tried to look as happy as possible. "Oh, hi fratello! Thanks for the food! You can go now, I'll be fine here!"

"You trying to send me away, bastard?" Romano huffed, setting the food tray down on a table.

"No, no of course not-"

"Whatever. You can clean this up when you're done. Stupid fratello."

Japan watched as Romano shuffled out of the room. He bit his lip, he didn't want Romano thinking that Italy just wanted to keep leaving him to go with someone else, but he had already said yes to China's invitation. Japan really _h_ _adn't_ wanted to strain the Italy brothers' relationship, so maybe he could do things... slightly more right this time around.

"Veh, Romano,"

The Southern Italian grumpily looked back at him.

"I really am sorry for leaving without telling you. But, um, something came up and I have to leave again tomorrow, I have to go to China's place-"

"WHAT?! You just got back, dammit! Fine then, do what you want! Just go on and leave, I don't need you here!"

"Romano, please... I'm really very sorry, I simply..."

"Nevermind. You can go if you want to, I'll be fine right here!"

There was some hurt laced in the younger man's voice, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Japan averted his gaze, and when he spoke his tone was almost pleading, "Please don't think that Ita- I don't care about you."

There was a short silence, before Romano muttered, "Get some rest, idiota. You're saying stupid things again."

"Rom-"

"I said shut up and go to sleep! If you want to go to that old man's place you better not be delirious, or else I won't play caretaker for you anymore!"

He stomped out, but there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Japan sighed, a very slight smile on his lips. It was obvious that no matter how much they fought (with Romano doing most of the fighting and Italy mainly just being oblivious) the two Italians cared deeply for each other. They were brothers, through and through.

Japan slumped as his thoughts drifted back to China calling him "brother". No matter how many times China said so, Japan knew they could never really have that sort of relationship, especially not after...

He shook his head, he couldn't be thinking about that, not now. He still had to pay the older man a visit the next day, and he had to get closer to figuring out who the wisher was.

 _"Why me?"_ he wondered in his mind. _"What sort of lesson could I possibly need to learn?"_

Well, thinking about that now wouldn't help him. He really did need some rest at the moment, especially after all the sleep-deprived nights he had spent formulating plans.

Climbing into Italy's bed, he slowly closed his eyes, wondering about what was happening to his two pets back at home. Surely Pochi was getting along well with his cat...

But after a few seconds, he could no longer think about his pets, because he fell fast asleep, his face for once looking as innocent and carefree as the person he was pretending to be.

* * *

 **Hello to all the wonderful readers out there, I am really sorry for not updating for one whole month! Things have been a bit busy, but here's the next chapter! A big plate of virtual pasta to all the people who reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just read this. Please tell your thoughts on this chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello to all the readers out there, thank you for taking the time to take a look at this story! Anyway, mssunnymuffins pointed out that I haven't really been able to show much of Italy here, and honestly, I'm really, really sorry about that! This chapter and the chapters after this one will be having some more Italy though, as well as some more moments with Japan and China. Well then, without further ado, here's the chapter!**

* * *

He was late.

That was the only thing running through Japan's mind as he fiddled awkwardly with his jacket, standing outside China's door. The forecast said it would be rather chilly over at this part of China, with a slight drizzle also having been reported, and so far, Japan had to admit that it was rather cold where he was.

The time was 7:10pm, and the fact that he was late by ten whole minutes was already killing the island nation. He had been all ready to pay China a visit by at least 6:00, but then his mind recalled the strange looks he had gotten during the world meeting when he had come as early as he usually did, so he decided that it would be a better idea to wait for a little while then come at an appropriately Italian time, like 7:30, or even 8:00.

He had stopped fooling himself when it reached 7:01 and he was already having a minor panic attack about being late to an appointment.

Mentally apologizing for his tardiness, as well as his planned-out lies, he pressed the doorbell.

A few seconds later, the door opened and China's unimpressed face peeked out.

"You're late, aru!" China scolded, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Veh, I'm really sorry-" Japan began to say a typical 'Italy' excuse when China cut him off.

"I can understand being late to a stuffy meeting, but you were late to dinner! _Dinner_!"

Japan decided not to comment on the fact that China apparently thought keeping people waiting was okay as long as food wasn't involved.

"Aiyah, you youngsters have no respect for food! Anyway, you can come in. You're lucky that the food hasn't gone cold yet." China grumbled, stepping aside to let Japan in.

"Thanks, China!" Japan smiled wider, his cheeks already hurting as he wondered how he could keep up his act for an entire night.

Motioning for Japan to follow him, China led Japan to the kitchen.

"You're being really quiet, aru." China commented, not noticing his companion bite his lip at that statement. "What do you think of my house?"

"Ah, it's... um..." Japan looked around, trying to think of something to say that would sound like Italy. His gaze rested on the practically shining floor that seemed newly waxed, and the delicate porcelain designs that looked like it had just been polished.

"It's very pretty and clean! I mean, like, my house is sorta messy but this place is almost sparkling!" Japan chirped in what he hoped was a cheerful tone.

"Oh, you noticed, aru?" China smiled. "I started cleaning my house yesterday and I just finished a while earlier."

"Ah..." Japan nodded, but then he frowned as he realized something.

"Wait, China, you spent the whole day cleaning?"

"And cooking." China added as he turned a corner.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think you should be overworking yourself. You're still recovering..." Japan trailed off as his eyes met the sight of food all laid out on a table.

There was so much food it looked like a banquet, and just the image of all the food made Japan's mouth hang open. The smell was enticing him, and the taste would no doubt be delicious.

"Well, what do you think, aru?" China asked at seeing his expression, with more than just a hint of pride in his voice. "Much better than what America serves?"

"Wow, this... this is amazing, China. You cooked all of this today?" Japan asked, some small part of him slightly envious of China's skill.

"Mmmhmm." China hummed, satisfied.

"Well then, aru," China said, a large grin on his face. "Let's start eating!"

* * *

Romano flopped onto his bed, making a rare sound of contentment at the opportunity to take a siesta. He was tired as hell, he had just cleaned the dishes after he had also made his lunch, since his stupid fratello had left him to go off and do something with - not the potato bastard, thankfully enough - but the old panda-loving bastard who made decent noodles sometimes.

He cursed inwardly. He wasn't going to think about that bastard! Not when he was going to have a nice nap! The tomato bastard had gone out because he said he had to do some paperwork or official business or something, although Romano was pretty sure that the idiota had just gone out to buy tomatoes again. That left the house peaceful and quiet, perfect for taking long, peaceful sies...

 _Ding-dong._

Romano jumped out of the bed in fright, about to start shouting at everything in an attempt to scare off his would-be attacker when his sleepy brain registered what was going on and his previous fright turned into rage.

Grumbling under his breath in a mixture of Italian, English, and even some Spanish swears, he shuffled towards the door like a zombie, ready to cuss and scream at the poor dumbass who was standing outside. Knowing that it was most likely going to be Spain, or Veneziano, or even that damned macho potato who would probably be looking for his Northern counterpart, he had a reaction ready.

Which was why he could probably be excused for standing and staring rather dumbly when he actually _did_ open the door, only to find a certain Japanese nation whose normally stoic and serious face was smiling so widely in what Romano could only describe as 'pure joy'. It looked so utterly _wrong_ on the Asian's face in every conceivable way that the Italian was pretty sure that he could no longer go back to his siesta even if he wanted to.

Romano started begging for his life 5 seconds later.

* * *

"You're not going to start eating yet, aru?" China asked the Italian sitting opposite him, since he himself had already begun to dig in.

"Er, yeah! It just looks so good~"

The praise made China's heart swell.

"It's nothing compared to what I can usually do!" he replied heartily, taking another bite of his special drunken crab.

"It's still beautiful... wait, _usually_?"

"My back's just been acting up again." he waved his hand dismissively. "So, what do you think of the food, aru?"

"It's..." the Italian gave China a rather awkward smile before tentatively taking a bite.

"It's delicious!" Italy exclaimed, his eyes genuinely lighting up for what seemed like the first time since China had seen him since the World Meeting.

"I'm glad that you like it! Food is life, after all!" China nodded to himself, before slouching a bit when he remembered that he hadn't just invited Italy to make small talk.

"Anyway, aru, I never really got to properly thank you for saving Japan the other day." he started conversationally.

"Oh, well..." the Italian tensed, much to China's mild curiosity. "Japan's my friend after all!"

"Well, Italy," China began. "I wanted to ask whether Japan did anything... weird after I er... died."

"Hmmm..." the ponytailed man listened intently for any information the Italian had to offer.

"Nope! He just beat up all the bad guys then fell asleep on me!"

China sighed, so much for information. For not the first time that night, he wondered whether inviting the auburn haired man was actually a good idea. What if Japan actually _hadn't_ cried, and he had just invited Italy over for no reason. The Italian himself had even said that nothing happened!

But then again, Italy was unbelievably air-headed at times. What if Japan had been crying and the Italian just hadn't noticed because he was too busy daydreaming or something? And besides, he knew what he saw. Japan's face had been as red as a tomato...

"Are you sure?" China prodded, and for some reason Italy's forehead creased.

"Absolutely! Japan's okay! He looked perfectly fine to me!"

"Well, looks can be deceiving..." China muttered halfheartedly.

"You don't have to worry about him so much. He's an independent, old nation that can handle himself. He doesn't need your help."

There was a somewhat bitter edge to that statement that made China actually flinch. Had... had Italy been aware of how harshly he had worded that? The Italian had always been blunt, but that had honestly stung.

Italy seemed to notice China's mood shift (which was surprising, China noted, considering the foolish child hardly ever noticed much of anything) because he followed up his sentence with, "I wouldn't know anything about that though! I just don't think you should keep on stressing yourself out over this... be-because I just want to be happy and not so serious all the time, you know?"

China's suddenly tense posture relaxed slightly at this predictably Italian and carefree answer, although he still eyed the boy warily. It was just the Italian being blunt and saying things he didn't really understand again, he hadn't really meant anything by it. Shaking his head, China brushed off his earlier surprise and tried to form a comforting smile.

"You worry about him too, right, aru?"

"... yes."

"Then I worry too. That boy just doesn't know when to say he's hurt."

"Umm... well, Japan told me that he was just really tired, so he _did_ say something was wrong!"

China massaged his forehead that had quite suddenly formed a headache. Why had he expected Italy, of all people, to understand what he was talking about? He didn't want to spell out the fact that Japan cried, Japan would probably just grow even more distant if he found out, but still...

"Italy, aru, I know you worry about him too. Japan might have gotten very hurt the other day, and I need you to think if there's any reason why." he worded his sentence in the simplest, easiest-to-digest way possible.

"I can't think of any." Italy shrugged his shoulders innocently, his gaze directed at the floor, as if he was avoiding China's gaze, although China knew that it was actually because Italy had the attention span of a toddler. Still, there was something odd about the Italian's smile. It seemed decidedly... fake?

Frowning slightly, China asked, "Are you hiding something from me, Italy?"

"Veh? No, of course not! Wah, I'm sorry! I'm really trying to remember, but I don't think anything happened! I was with him the whole time! I p-promise!"

Italy looked at China with such a childish, doe-like expression that China had to physically resist the urge to glomp him and his cuteness. Sighing, China's eyes softened. Was he being too hard on the Italian? Was he being too paranoid about Japan?

 _ **"You don't have to worry about him so much. He's an independent, old nation. He doesn't need your help."**_

China pursed his lips, averting his eyes from the Italian's stare. It was so silly to be affected by something like that, but China honestly couldn't help it. He worried about the younger man, even when his own good judgment told him there was no sense in it. Even when everyone else (including Italy of all people!) seemed to be telling him there was no sense in it. But he was his little broth...

 _"He isn't the same anymore. War changed him, remember?"_ a small, negative voice in China's head reminded him unhelpfully, causing the Chinese man's frown to deepen.

His head was really starting to hurt now... China absentmindedly massaged his forehead, feeling the sticky sweat on his brow.

"Hey, China, why do you look so sad? You should be happy and eating! We saved Japan from the really scary kidnappers, so we have that to celebrate about!"

China smiled a little at the Italian's cheerful words. "Well, aru-"

"And besides," Italy shifted slightly in his seat, as if he felt uncomfortable. "I know that even if he doesn't show it much, Japan... is actually rather grateful for what you did for him."

"How would you know?" China asked rhetorically, not expecting Italy to answer.

"He told me himself."

China's head snapped up in surprise. "Japan actually told you that?"

"Er- well, yes. Is it really that surprising...?" Italy seemed to be talking more to himself, but China wasn't paying that much heed.

"He barely ever talks about his feelings to anyone, especially not about me, aru. He's so strange like that." China snorted, an image of Japan pouring his heart out to him was something he had always hoped to see, but never really expected.

"Is he now?" Italy commented absently.

"Yes! He's so frustrating at times! In fact-" China paused, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding. That had actually felt... pretty good! Maybe he just needed to get his worries off his chest. After he let lose some anxiety, he would surely feel better! The only one who was listening would be Italy anyway, and the Italian probably wouldn't understand what he was talking about anyway.

"Whenever I tell him about another gadget I copie- based off from one of his own tech companies he gets all fussy and lectures me about copyright! But whenever I tell him about Russia being all creepy again, he just stares into the distance and says half-hearted things like 'yes, that's too bad' or 'how regrettable'! I can never tell with that boy, aru!" China fumed, most definitely not pouting.

"So that's how you see me then..." the man sitting across the table whispered so lowly that China hadn't even noticed that the supposed Italian had said anything at all, but what the Chinese man _did_ notice was a shiver running down his spine for no discernible reason and the fact that Italy seemed to look rather threatening all of a sudden.

However, China had already gotten into his mini-rant about the enigma known as Japan.

"Whenever I ask him something, he never answers me straight, but he always agrees with America during meetings, even when Meiguo suggests something as immature as robots! And whenever I hug him, he shoves me off even though his anime has stuff that's so perverted that Korea's groping would look normal! He even...!" China was barely even registering what he was saying at this point, his mouth was talking too quickly for his brain to keep up.

"He's just so confusing like that, aru! He never smiles and he's so quiet that it's creepy too! Even if he always says that it's his duty to be polite, he was quite rude as a child, and the first time we met, he greeted me so disrespectfully! Even after I took him in, he- he never liked to..."

China trailed off, his eyes staring fixedly at the tea in his cup even though he was seeing something else. He hadn't even noticed the Italian who was gazing at the floor, face unreadable. At last, Italy slowly looked up and opened his mouth as if to say something, but China beat him to it.

"But I mean, even if he's all that... he's still my little brother. So even if he ignores me, and even if you say he can handle himself... how can I not worry about him?"

China had spoken with more emotion than he had intended, and even he was surprised at the sound of his own voice. Why had he essentially told Italy how he truly felt about his brother? He... hadn't been thinking straight. He had gone from ranting to get things off his chest to something... a little more painful.

"China... I-"

"I've been talking an awful lot about Japan, huh?" China shook his head, hoping the bad thoughts would leave with it. "We shouldn't be thinking about something so depressing, aru! You're right, we should just eat and be happy, not think these negative thoughts!"

"I-" Italy began, before he thought better of it and asked something else. "China, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, aru." China smiled, a hopefully more real smile this time. When the Italian nation just eyed him in a way that seemed almost doubtful, China shoved a spoonful of food in his mouth and began to chew quickly, hoping that he would look like he was in better spirits.

If even Italy could sense that he was feeling down, then he must have really looked pathetic back there... He hadn't even meant to say all those things, he had just wanted to ask Italy whether Japan had been telling the truth about crying. He hadn't been thinking clearly, he hadn't thought that through, what on earth had gone through his head?

Maybe he should just stop with the information-gathering for now...

Determined not to let this incident ruin his night and the horde of delicacies set in front of him, China gobbled up some more chunks of meat and drank so much water that he had finished his glass in a single gulp. It was so hot over at his place though, how could he not drink so much?

"Hey, Italy, aru," China called out to the other nation who had been incredibly quiet as of late. The Chinese man frowned inwardly. He hadn't meant to depress or make the Italian feel uncomfortable, he was his guest, after all.

"Uh, yes?" Italy said, sounding rather distracted. Nothing new there, the Italian had always been air-headed...

"Could you pass me the pitcher?" China asked, rubbing his temples with his forehead.

"Oh, of course- ah, it's out of water..."

"Oh? I'll go get some more then-"

"No, no. I'll do it, China. You look..." the Italian frowned slightly, his gaze seeming to inspect the older man. "pale."

"What? No, I'm fine, aru." China said offhandedly, taking the pitcher and intending to go to his fridge to refill the jug.

"If anyone is feeling funny, it's probably you! Why are you wearing such a thick jacket when it's so hot here?" China scoffed, walking away and wiping his brow that felt like it was drenched in sweat.

"Hot...? It's actually rather col-"

Whatever Italy had wanted to say, China no longer heard, since the 4000 year old man came crashing down, pitcher and all. He fell to the ground with a thud, his head aching and his eyes feeling feverishly hot. In a moment of self-depreciation, he wondered whether Italy was right and he really had overworked himself too much.

* * *

 **Poor China, he works hard then gets sick because of it.**

 **Okay, just to get it out of the way, I am so, so sorry for taking so long to update! I've been repeating this apology for several chapters, but this was probably one of the longest times it's taken me to update. So... really, really sorry about that.** **One of the reasons this chapter took so long was because I really wasn't sure about how to write China and Japan's dinner scene talk, but this is as close as I could get to doing it in a way that satisfied me. If you had any thoughts about it, please feel free to leave a review! Once again, thank you for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Hot...? It's actually rather col-"

Japan's eyes widened as China collapsed onto the floor, the pitcher breaking a little way from where the nation was currently sprawled out. Recovering quickly from the shock, Japan dropped down to his knees to make sure the older man hadn't been injured by a stray shard of glass.

"China, China, what-"

"I'm fine, aru." the older nation wheezed, most definitely not sounding very fine.

"No, no you are not." Japan replied firmly, reaching out a hand to take the other man's temperature.

"China, you're burning up-"

"I can... handle myself...!" China panted, seeming like he was trying to get up but his body just couldn't take it yet.

"For all your talk about how stubborn Japan is, it really seems as if he just inherited it from you." Japan acknowledged how much it didn't sound like Italy, and mentally apologized for his statement, but it seemed to have the desired effect because China reluctantly stopped trying to put on a brave face and just let his hands fall limply to floor.

"Now, please, let me help you."

Japan scrutinized the Chinese man for a moment, noticing how weak he seemed all of a sudden. How long had he been hiding this? If his suspicions were correct, then it meant that China had indeed overworked himself and gotten a painful reminder of the fact that his body was mainly still recuperating and needed rest, not instant exertion of energy the very next day after he had died.

Observing China closer, Japan noticed the little beads of sweat on his forehead, and how his hair seemed to be sticking to his face and neck. The older country's eyes were shut tight, his forehead scrunched up. It was clear his head was aching, but Japan didn't know where he kept his tablets and there was a different concern he wanted to address first.

"Hey, China..." Japan started uncertainly.

"What?" China ground out, a bit more snappishly than he had intended. Japan paused a second, trying to sound at least a bit more childish.

"You're so hot, take off your shirt!"

That sentence got the Chinese man to open his eyes faster than a lightning bolt as he looked at Japan in complete shock, the surprise temporarily overcoming his embarrassment and overall pain.

"What?" China hissed.

"Not- not like that!" Japan backtracked hastily, mentally cursing his stupidity.

"I meant that you are- well, drenched in sweat and we can't let that dry on you. You need to change your clothes..."

"Oh, right... Well," China coughed awkwardly. "I'll go change then."

China planted his elbows in the ground, then tried to lift himself off the floor but all he managed was a grunt of pain as he strained himself even harder.

"Do you need my assis-"

"No! I'm fine, aru!"

After about 5 more seconds of complete failure and Japan staring at him incredulously, China sighed. "... Okay, so I might need your help, aru."

Begrudgingly, China held out his arms and after a moment's hesitation, Japan gently helped him up, trying not to show his discomfort at the physical contact.

"I'm going to go change in my room, and no, I do not need your help in getting there. I am four thousand years old, not five!" China added when Japan opened his mouth to protest.

The older nation groaned as he massaged his head. "And... c-could you get my pills, aru? I have them in a cabinet in my bathroom. They're in a white bottle and they're labeled 'head aches'. Not even you can miss it."

Japan brows knit together, but he nodded anyway. "I will. Are you sure you don't-"

"I can walk by myself!" China winced at the sound of his own voice. "Sorry- just... please, aru. My head hurts and I need the medicine. Just please go get it."

Japan wanted to say something, but he knew that China was not fully in control of himself at the moment, and he didn't want to agitate the older man anymore than he already was.

"Of course."

* * *

China wearily shambled over to his room, noting with some irritation that his hands were indeed a few shades paler than they should have been when he turned the doorknob to his bedroom and stepped inside. Not wanting Italy to accidentally walk in on him, he locked the door with a 'click'. Now feeling better that he had his privacy back, he dropped all pretense of looking relatively fine and deflated like a balloon.

He stalked over to his closet, wondering how he had not noticed his apparently worsening health. Sure, he had noticed how hot it was, and how his head seemed to spin while he ate and how he couldn't even seem to keep control over his own mouth, but still, he hadn't suspected that he had grown this weak.

"Maybe I really am getting too old..." he muttered sulkily as he pulled out a t-shirt with a cute Hello K*tty design that somehow made him feel a bit better about the whole situation.

He took off his shirt, unhappily realizing that even his limbs would ache if he raised them just a bit. These stupid revival side-effects were just reminding him of how old he really was. Before, back in the days where he was in his prime and brash Westerners hadn't come invading him, he had been able to withstand getting stabbed and even shot quite a lot of times before he finally went down, and even then he could still fight despite being injured.

Now though... China absentmindedly rubbed his chest in the spot the bullet went through.

He sighed, massaging his forehead. He really needed some rest. As his head started to throb again, he huffily wondered what on earth was taking Italy so long. Surely even Italy could follow his simple instructions, right?

He moved closer to his bed, deciding that he would just get up if Italy knocked, when his eyes lingered on the very top of one of his shelves and all of a sudden he realized why Italy hadn't found his pills yet.

There, among the books and writings was a small, white bottle, with a piece of paper labelling it as 'Headaches'.

China let out a cry of relief. See, he didn't need Italy's help! Feeling 10 times better already, he was about to reach out and pluck it out of his shelf when he realized something.

The pills were too high up on the shelf for him to reach.

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he started to feel a little lightheaded again. He would need to act fast.

He grabbed the stool he always used to reach the higher parts of his cabinets, and, with some difficulty, propped himself up on it. To his increasing frustration, he found that the container was still just a little bit out of reach.

Getting on his tiptoes, he tried reaching just a bit further... he almost had it... just a little more...!

His head started to spin and his footing slipped, and he, for the second time that night, landed on the floor. This time he had at least braced himself for the fall and managed to shield himself with his arm, but the end result was still that he was sweaty, in pain, and feeling very, very foolish.

He tried to heft himself up but could only manage a slight grunt. The world seemed to spin around him and he wasn't quite sure what was even happening when he heard the door slam open.

"China, what happened? Are you alr-"

Was that Italy?

His mind was still reeling, he could barely even register what was happening but he did manage to ask the one thing he did remember.

"How did... you get in...? The door... locked..."

"The door wasn't locked, China. You didn't lock the door." Italy's voice placated him.

China frowned, but even that action hurt his face. "But..."

"Please don't strain yourself. I... I could not find the medicine, but I brought water for you to drink-"

"Pills." China bit out, forcing his hand to point towards the little bottle.

"Wh- oh...!"

Why did the world grow blurry all of a sudden? What was happening... wait... was Italy saying something?

"Plea... rest..."

China felt something refreshingly cold slide down his throat.

"Drink this... go rest, China..."

The one part of his brain that still had some understanding of what was going on told him to stay awake, to show Italy that he was perfectly fine and that there was nothing to be concerned about, but the other half of his brain whispered about how sweet sleep would be and how much better he would feel after a nap.

But then Italy said something that he could barely understand or even hear, but there was just something about it that sounded so strangely familiar to him that he decided to just... let it go.

He fell asleep.

* * *

Japan sighed as he looked down at the Chinese man he was kneeling beside. At least he had decided to sleep now. He would feel better after he woke up.

He absently fingered the key in his hand. He hadn't really wanted to lie about the door being unlocked, but it was still easier than explaining about how 'Italy' knew where China kept his cabinet for house keys. He could never really forget where China kept it, even if a few hundred years of not living in China's house had passed.

His gaze softened as he remembered their earlier conversation. Sure, he had been rattled when China suddenly started talking about him and how they were... _brothers_ , but the fact of the matter was just that China had been sick and not in control of what he was saying. It wasn't like...

He frowned. Why was he even thinking about that? It was not the time to think of something so inconsequential right now.

The more pressing matter was that China was currently fast asleep and had a fever, and even more pressing was the fact that he hadn't even been able to ask a single thing about whether or not China had been the wisher or not.

Oh well, he hadn't really thought that China would want to wish something for him or Italy, and he couldn't really ask him when he was asleep.

Hearing a soft snore, Japan smiled almost fondly as he watched the older man sleep, deciding that he would have to do his part as a good guest and help his host when he couldn't help himself. He would have to clean up the pitcher, there was food left to store too...

He bit his lip, noticing China's discomfort at the sweat that had once again enveloped him, and he thought about what he had to do.

He would have to take off the older man's shirt. By himself. Without the older man's knowledge.

Could he just wake China up? No, that would just interrupt his rest...

Japan almost had an on-the-spot heart attack about doing something so inappropriate and what was essentially a clear invasion of privacy, but the only other option was letting the sweat dry up and that wasn't really an option at all.

Hastily mumbling a thousand quiet apologies, he gingerly reached out and lifted China's shirt. He propped the older man up a bit to take off his shirt easier, and while he did his best to avoid looking at China's torso and retain some semblance of privacy, his eyes landed on China's back and-

 _Wait_.

What was that?

He had seen a dull red color on China's back, but he couldn't really make it out.

Japan frowned, wondering whether China had gotten injured.

Without really meaning to, he shifted the older man's position to take a better look, and upon seeing China's exposed back, his eyes widened as he saw _it._

A scar. A long, pale, scar that actually looked rather old and was almost unnoticeable if you weren't paying much attention. Japan squinted, surprised at the fact that China even had a scar to begin with. Nations hardly ever had any injuries that really lasted for much longer than a few days, and even any remnants of a wound would be entire sealed off in a few weeks or maybe a month if the injury was particularly bad.

Of course Japan knew that some nations had scars, he had seen quite a lot at his age, and while it wasn't very common it wasn't unthinkable either. The thing that really struck Japan as odd, however, was the fact that China's scar was about as long as his entire upper body. Most of the time, any scars left on a country would be quite small, even if they were numerous. Scars as long as the ones on China's back were practically unheard of. What on earth could have caused it?

He leaned a bit closer, half of him telling himself that it was none of his business but the other half of him feeling too curious to care. And there was just something about it that seemed strangely familiar, as if he recognized it somehow...

He observed it a bit, his eyes focusing on it for a second.

Hm... now that he saw it a bit better, his cut looked eerily similar to the way he slashed with his katana...

The truth of what he had been staring at hit him with all the force of a brick.

But that- that was impossible. What he had done that night, what he had had to do that night, was not something that could have resulted in a scar like this. It couldn't have resulted in a scar so large and right along his spinal cord, that any normal human being would be paralyzed by now or at worst dead. He hadn't put as much force into that strike, he had felt his own hands shake as he held the hilt of his katana, and he knew that China wouldn't fall that easily.

But China had. And China had fallen so easily, so quickly, that Japan had kept on going.

Japan couldn't make a single sound come out from his throat. He stared at the long scar dumbly as China continued to snore, entirely oblivious and too tired to feel anything.

How did this implausibly large scar even exist? Nations could heal from their bones literally shattering, from being shot over and over and over...

And yet a single strike from his sword persisted on China's back? A single strike from his sword managed to make such an impact that even to this day, it remained as a testament to the night that Japan had left China in a pool of his own blood and tears.

 _"How weak."_

As soon as the thought registered he tried to shoo it away, but the fact that he even thought of the notion at all was already enough to make him feel nothing but shame.

 _"You really don't deserve to be his brother."_

He hadn't known that what he had done that night would leave something so permanent, he hadn't known... he had only been doing what was best for his country, for his people. It had felt so right at the time, after he had gotten over the initial guilt, he had felt strength. He had felt power. China had gotten weak, Japan had just done what he had to.

And yet, with this... _thing_ on China's back, with this thing that would constantly remind him of his weakness each time he looked at it, China actually felt like he had to call him his brother? To smile at him and try to get his attention even when Japan had done something to him that not even a nation's healing could completely fix? All those times China had told him about how he was his brother, and how he worried over him when they had been in the warehouse, and even earlier tonight when China had looked straight at him and told him that Japan was his brother no matter what happened...

How much of that could he possibly have meant when he had to look in the mirror and see this hideous scar marring his skin, knowing it was caused by Japan?

His lips pressed into a hard line as he felt something wet run down his cheek. He absently touched his face to feel a cold liquid that he hadn't felt in such a long time, and he almost laughed at the irony of it all.

His mouth quivered, and he sucked in a breath as he forced his features into a smile. He didn't want to wake China up by being stupidly loud. His smile did not look anything at all like how Italy smiled, yet somehow it still seemed so much more real than all grins he had used earlier.

Lowering his head, he decided that China would get cold if he did not get him another shirt. He stood up, taking no notice of the salty droplet running down his cheek that seemed to slowly be increasing, all of which he blamed on Italy's body.

Upon reaching the closet he opened it and pulled out a t-shirt that China would hopefully like, making sure that none of the troublesome water fell onto the clean clothes. The useless liquid was just making it harder to see, he chided himself bitterly. He really had no right to be giving himself pity. What would everyone say if they saw him like this? If China saw him like this?

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and in spite of himself, he was mildly surprised to see teary eyes and a flushed face stare back at him. He looked so... so... _pitiful._

He turned away, pushing down the pathetic feeling inside of him and forcing himself to ignore the truth even when he had seen evidence of it in his own reflection.

He wasn't crying, he couldn't be crying. Japan didn't cry, he was stronger than that, so much more composed than that. He wouldn't cry just because of something that, in hindsight, he really should have known. He wouldn't cry just because of something that had already happened so many years ago. He wouldn't cry just because China seemed to insist on calling him his brother despite all that had happened.

And most importantly of all, he wouldn't cry just because there was no way China could have meant any of it.

And he was so sure that he wasn't crying because when he looked in the mirror all he saw was Italy's tears and Italy's eyes and Italy's _face_...

Because while Japan never cried, Italy always did.

* * *

 **Sooo...**

 **I updated! Sorry for another rather long wait, and thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter! And to those who want to see more of Italy, I'm really sorry I wasn't able to include him in this chapter, but there will be more of him and Romano in the later chapters.**

 **So, headcanon time, I guess! I have a headcanon where Japan doesn't actually know that China has a scar because of him, mainly because, well, how would Japan even know? Most of the time nations just completely heal, and the few scars we've seen like the ones that belong to Rome and Lithuania are pretty small in comparison to China's huge scar that just stretches across his back and seems to be just on top of his spinal cord.**

 **Headcanons aside though, I really want to thank everyone who read this chapter, please leave a review about your thoughts on it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
